La chasse aux fées
by Mlle Hana
Summary: Dans un futur plus sombre, où la magie est interdite car jugée dangereuse, la plus forte des guildes survie... Gray x Lucy
1. Chapitre 1

La blonde sauta dans le ravin.

La chute, grisante et effrayante à la fois, la fit hurler.

Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de se positionner sur le ventre, avec succès.  
>Elle écarta grand les bras, et sourit comme une enfant à Noël.<p>

Le vent la fouettait, sans pitié, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Un violent courant la remis dans une position debout.

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Elle se réceptionna sur la laine d'Aries sans difficultés. Elle remercia son esprit qui s'excusa et disparu, emportant son élément avec elle.

La blonde se redressa, et remit son capuchon sur son visage, habituée à ce geste, depuis le temps.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, savourant avec délice le bonheur d'être encore en vie.

Une voix railleuse interrompit ce moment de détente.

-Alors, gamine… Tu bronzes ? Tu sais que la peau des bébés ne devrait pas être trop exposée au soleil… ?

Lucy pinça les lèvres, sans répondre à la provocation de son camarade.

Elle sentit sa présence à ses côtés, et reprit sa marche, sans regarder vers le jeune homme.

Ces pics étaient tellement récurants que la jeune fille n'avait plus aucunes difficultés à snober cet homme.

Les bruit de pas se rapprochèrent, elle put sentir le souffle du jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Allez… Fais pas la tête ! Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnais si facilement… déclara le brun.

-Je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je réagis de manière réfléchie et mature !

Il ricana, et passa devant elle.

Il se retourna complètement vers elle, marchant à reculons, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre en voyant son torse nu, son regard s'accrocha aux abdominaux plus que parfait du brun.

Elle se secoua la tête, et continua d'avancer, en évitant le regard du jeune homme.

Celui-ci, ayant vu le regard de la jeune blonde sur lui, ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

« De manière réfléchie et mature ! », n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna finalement dans le bon sens lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, gamine… Les sbires du conseil vont bientôt arriver à la base… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

Elle acquiesça, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-C'est qui que tu traites de gamine ?

Il haussa un sourcil, absolument pas impressionné par l'agressivité que Lucy s'efforçait de mettre dans sa voix.

-Gamine _et_ blonde… siffla-t-il

Elle hurla de rage, et tenta de le frapper, sans succès, le brun esquivant avec brio chaque tentative de la jeune fille.

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle trébucha et tomba au sol. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de rage et de honte. Ce gars était agaçant au possible !

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la ville, aussitôt ils reprirent leur sérieux.

La blonde, exaspérée de voir Grey à moitié nu, lui tendit une cape.

Il s'en saisit, sans la remercier, et l'enfila, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les sbires du conseil les cherchaient, et ils grouillaient là où ils allaient.

Les deux camarades se mirent en route, bien camouflés sous leurs capuchons sombres.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule sans problèmes, et arrivèrent rapidement au bon endroit.

Le marché de Magnolia était, sans aucun doute, l'endroit le plus dangereux de la ville pour des mages comme eux.

Mais il était en même temps un lieu essentiel à leur survie, à tous.

Lacrimas, ravitaillement, habits, cartes… Tout se dont des fugitifs avaient besoins pour rester en vie, au nez et à la barbe du conseil.

La blonde s'engouffra sans hésitations dans le dédale d'échoppes de toutes sortes.

Les marchands hurlaient de toutes leurs forces les bienfaits de leurs produits pour attirer les clients, d'autres marchandaient en vociférant, et le vacarme que produisait la marche de centaines de paires de chaussures permettaient sans soucis d'avoir une conversation privée en toute discrétion.

Grey, n'étant encore jamais venu dans cette partie du marché, suivait Lucy avec peine.

En effet, la blonde marchait à grandes enjambées, et ne semblait absolument pas inquiétée par le fait que son partenaire pouvait se perdre.

Il dû lui courir après pendant une dizaine de minutes.

La blonde s'arrêta brusquement devant le stand d'un marchand de tapis, et souleva le bout d'une carpette tapageuse à vomir, pour se glisser derrière.

Le brun la suivit dans le même mouvement.  
>Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'endroit où il se trouvait.<p>

Qui aurait pu imaginer un magasin de magie, des mieux fourni d'ailleurs, derrière une carpette miteuse ?

Des objets magiques de toutes sortes encombraient les étagères branlantes, au plafond pendaient des cages où se trouvaient des animaux étranges.

Le jeune homme vit même un mini-dragon cracher du feu. Il sourit à cette vision, ça aurait beaucoup plu à Natsu, il tenterait d'emmener son ami aux cheveux roses ici, peut-être voudrait-il l'acheter… ?

Il secoua rapidement sa tête, depuis quand était-il gentil avec cet idiot d'allumette ?

Il repéra la blonde, en train de marchander pour un nouveau fouet avec le vendeur, ayant cassé le sien en mission.

La discussion semblait houleuse, bien que les deux interlocuteurs chuchotaient, pour rester discrets.

Le brun s'approcha, curieux.

-15 000 jewels ?! murmura-t-elle, furieuse. Vous rêvez éveillé vous ?! Je vous en propose 8 000 ! Personne ne vous achètera ça pour 15 000… !

Le marchand, têtu, refusa de changer son prix.

-15 000 ou rien, un très bon client doit venir cet après-midi… Il me l'achètera pour ce prix sans problèmes… À vous de voir si vous ratez cette occasion unique…

La blonde contracta sa mâchoire, elle était sûr qu'il bluffait. Jamais elle n'achèterait un fouet aussi cher ! À moins qu'il ne soit clairement très performant…

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira. Alors qu'elle allait prévenir le brun qu'ils partaient, un voyant rouge s'alluma à côté de la caisse.

Une alarme se déclencha aussitôt.

Le vendeur devînt livide, et se retourna dans un bond vers la lumière, qui clignotait furieusement.

Un film de sueur visible recouvrit son visage.

-Partez ! beugla-t-il. Le conseil arrive ! PARTEZ !

Les deux mages mirent quelques secondes à réagir. La machine volante du conseil volait bas dans le ciel, devina Lucy, on entendait parfaitement le mouvement de ses hélices.

Le brun ne laissa pas un instant de réflexion supplémentaire à la blonde, et l'attrapa par la main.

Il la tira en avant, et obéit au marchand d'objets magiques.

Ils sortirent en trombe de la boutique, faisant hurler les clients du stand de tapis.

Sans faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, les deux mages coururent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, car c'étaient le cas.

Les machines du conseil magique étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses, et produisaient un boucan d'enfer sur le marché étant devenu totalement silencieux à leur arrivé.

Grey fit une longue glissade le long d'une allée pour aller plus vite, et fit un dérapage monumental.

Lucy le suivait, courant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes.

Une des machines volantes ouvrit sa trappe latérale, une longue échelle s'en déroula.

Aussitôt, des chevaliers des runes en descendirent.

Les deux mages se mêlèrent à la foule compacte qui tentait de quitter les lieux.

La blonde ôta son capuchon, pour mieux se fondre parmi les citoyens.

Elle invita Grey à faire de même par un coup d'oeil.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif et rapide, malgré la densité de la foule.

La blonde faillit se faire emporter par le véritable raz-de-marée que l'affluence créait, le jeune homme attrapa sa main, et la tira vers lui.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne, même après le danger écarté.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde, il avait oublié le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la base.

Lucy rougit en se disant qu'ils devaient ressembler à un couple, bien que personne ne s'en souciât.

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir emprunter un chemin plus calme et rentrer à la base secrète, un homme bouscula violemment la blonde, son trousseau de clés tomba.

L'homme s'excusa et se pencha pour ramasser les clés de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tenta de l'empêcher de le faire, si il se rendait compte que ses clés n'étaient pas banales, il risquait d'appeler les chevaliers des runes, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement.

Et ils seraient cuits.

La blonde tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de l'étranger, qui ne se rendit compte de rien.

Grey attendait, dans la petite ruelle isolée qu'ils devaient emprunter, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation de sa camarade.

L'homme, les clés en main, les tendit vers la jeune mage, qui soupira de soulagement.

Sauf que l'homme, le regard attiré par le reflet doré sur la clé d'Aquarius, les garda un peu trop longtemps dans sa paume.

Il les rendit à Lucy, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Une mage stellaire ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, paniqué.

Aussitôt, la frénésie de quitter les lieux fit place à une atmosphère de chaos totale.

Les simples citoyens paniquaient, les enfants pleuraient, les bonnes femmes se lamentaient, en pleurs et les hommes, même les plus valeureux, avaient la trouille.

En cette époque, où la magie était considéré comme une déviance, une maladie, comme le mal absolu.

En cette époque, où la magie était trop dangereuse pour être dévoilée au grand jour.

En cette époque, où les mages étaient poursuivis, persécutés, torturés et finalement tués par le conseil.

Lucy venait de se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.

Grey, interpellé par le hurlement du jeune homme, se décolla de son mur et fronça les sourcils en regardant la foule.

Quelque chose avait changé… la masse formée par la foule était plus… désordonnée.

Il vit des chevaliers des runes former un périmètre de sécurité, pour protéger les habitants du _terrible danger qu'étaient les mages._

Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.

Le seul mage présent dans la foule.

C'était Lucy.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de… Peut être une future fic… ? ^^**

**Pour le passage du magasin « caché » derrière un marchand de tapis, je me suis inspirée du jeu « Les chevaliers de Baphomet » (Je les ai tous, je vous les conseille vivement ! Je suis une vraie fan / )**

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu… **

**Au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le jeune homme accourut aussitôt, dans un réflexe parfait il arma son Hammer de glace, et assomma la moitié des sbires du conseil formant un cercle parfait autour de la blonde.

La foule faisait un vacarme incroyable, si bien que même les chevaliers des runes peinaient à entendre leurs ordres.

Le brun créa alors un bazooka et terrassa la plupart des autres attaquants.

Tandis que la rue se vidait, le brun profita de la confusion ambiante pour faire apparaître un mur de glace, et s'enfuit avec Lucy.

Lorsque les chevaliers se rendirent compte de la disparition des deux mages, ces derniers étaient déjà loin.

Continuant leur course, même une fois en parfaite sécurité, Grey et Lucy arrivèrent rapidement hors de la ville.

Une fois dans la forêt bordant la cité, ils arrêtèrent de courir.

La blonde, à bout de souffle, remercia son camarade, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Pas de problèmes… Mais la prochaine fois, fais plus attention.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, inquiète. Il était rare que le brun soit si conciliant avec elle.  
>En général, il était plus… Mordant, tout simplement. Qu'il ne lui ait pas encore lancé une pique était étonnant.<p>

Ils se remirent en route plus doucement, marchant tout de même à un rythme soutenu.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois tandis que la nuit tombait doucement sur Earthland.

La blonde se souvint, d'une autre soirée, d'un autre couché de soleil, et d'un autre homme, à ses côtés…

Elle soupira, la situation était étrangement normale, naturelle.

Après l'agitation du marché, la quiétude de la forêt en nocturne apportait une paix à son âme.

Le fait que Grey soit là ne la dérangeait, étrangement, pas.

Il marchait en silence à ses côtés, songeur.

Peut-être se rappelait-il, lui aussi, du passé.

Du passé où ils étaient libres. La blonde sourit tristement, avant de s'étirer langoureusement.

Après toutes ses émotions, elle était morte de fatigue.

Elle bailla avec délice, avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de rentrer, avant qu'on n'y voit plus rien…

Grey acquiesça, et pressa à nouveau le pas.

Il dépassa la blonde, et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux, tout en continuant à avancer.

La nuit se faisait bien présente à présent. Le noir oppressant les deux mages.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit soudainement, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-_Lumen Histoire._

Un rocher se déplaça lentement sur le côté, laissant apparaître un visage.

-G-grey… ? Demanda la voix timide de Droy.

L'intéressé acquiesça.

-Je suis avec Lucy…

Droy trembla de peur, faire le guet était sans nul doute un travail bien trop dangereux pour un froussard tel que lui.

L'ouverture du rocher s'agrandit encore, faisant place à une véritable entrée, menant dans un petit escalier.

Les deux mages passèrent en baissant a tête, et descendirent les marches.

-Je croyais que tu avais oublié le mot de passe… ? demanda Lucy, dubitative.

Le brun ricana.

-La mémoire m'est revenue… Ça t'étonnes tant que ça, gamine ?

Elle ronchonna quelques instants dans sa barbe, vexée qu'il la rembarre de cette manière.

Plus ils descendaient sous la surface, plus la lumière devenait forte.

Enfin, sous un bain de lumière, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du bar.

La blonde tomba sous le choc qui la renversa.

-Lu-chan ! pleura Levy.  
>Grey hurla de rire en voyant le choc sur le visage de sa camarade, il s'éloigna en direction du bar, et s'assit aux côtés de son ami Loki.<p>

La bleue se réfugia dans le giron de son amie.

-On a entendu l'alerte à… à… à la radio… On a cru que vous étiez mooorts… sanglota-t-elle.

Les visages des mages aux alentours démentissaient parfaitement l'inquiétude de la petite fée, qui s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour son amie.

Lucy sourit avec douceur, et rassura son amie sous le regard goguenard de Grey.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer à une table vers le fond de la salle, Mirajane alla immédiatement les servir.

-Tout va bien, Lucy ? demanda-t-elle, toute sourire.

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi cette question… ?

Mira pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Grey m'a dit que tu avais failli te faire piquer tes clés…

La blonde grimaça.

La blanche et Levy rirent en coeur.

-Aquarius va te tuer… se moqua gentiment la bleue.

Lucy accentua sa grimace.

Mira posa les verres de limonades, et s'en alla servir les autres tables.

Levy se pencha par dessus la table, curieuse.

-Alors… Comment ça s'est passé… ? Avec notre cher mage de glace…

Elle battit des cils, avec un air de séductrice.

Alors que la blonde rougissait jusqu'au cheveux, et qu'elle balbutiait des mots sans sens, Natsu arriva.

-Tu fais quoi, Levy ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

La bleue se redressa, tout en gardant sa moue séduisante, et adressa un clin d'oeil au mage de feu.

-J'allais faire subir à Lucy un petit interrogatoire… Sur ses déboires amoureux avec…

La blonde posa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

Natsu sourit, sans se rendre compte de rien.

-Tu cherches un copain, Luce ? Demanda-t-il

Le silence s'abattit sur la guilde, la jeune fille marmonna rapidement qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, rouge comme une tomate.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

Mirajane sourit en penchant la tête.

-Voyons, Natsu, Lucy a beaucoup de succès, elle n'a qu'à choisir parmi l'un de ses nombreux prétendants…

-Quels prétendants ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

Grey ricana.

-Natsu a raison… Quels prétendants, Mira ?

Lucy se leva, furieuse que tout le monde, notamment Grey, s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

-_Personne _! s'égosilla-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin de _personne _! Et surtout pas de toi, _Grey _!

Le brun fronça les sourcils, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail se désintéressaient de ces histoires.

Il se leva, et s'approcha de la table des deux filles.

Natsu s'assit à côté de Levy, tandis que la blonde fixait le nouvel arrivant d'un regard noir.

-Quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle, avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il fit son habituel sourire en coin, moqueur.

-Arrêtes de te faire des films, Blondie… Qui t'as dit que j'étais intéressé par une gamine comme toi… ?

Lucy resta bouche bée devant la mesquinerie du jeune homme. Levy répondit à sa place.

-Elle n'a rien dit du tout… détends toi un coup, Grey…Ou vas baiser, je sais pas…souffla la bleue.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre.

Grey pencha la tête, les yeux plissés et flamboyants.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, il en était presque effrayant.

-Ne te poses pas de problèmes … Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour ça… Qui désignes tu comme victime, McGarden, à moins que tu ne te dévoues… ?

Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils, agacées.

Natsu se leva, joyeux comme à son habitude.

-Allez, le glaçon… Je t'offres un verre, viens !

Grey se détendit, et s'éloigna sans un regard pour les deux mages.

La bleue lui tira la langue derrière son dos tandis que la blonde s'étouffait presque de rire à cette vision burlesque.

Les conversations reprirent aussi bruyamment que d'habitude.

Le maître sortit de son bureau, l'air inhabituellement sérieux.

Il s'approcha de Mirajane, et lui parla quelques instants.

La barmaid fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Ce que lui avait dit Makarof semblait l'avoir bouleversé.

Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, et acquiesça.

Levy et Lucy remarquèrent immédiatement ce petit manège.

La blanche sortit du bar, et et s'éclairci la gorge.

Aussitôt, elle obtint l'attention de tous les hommes présents dans la salle.

Et de la majorité des femmes.

Elle sourit, puis se lança en jetant un regard au maître.

-Minna… Nous avons reçu une mission suspicieuse aujourd'hui… Le maître souhaiterait qu'une équipe parte pour vérifier s'il s'avère bel et bien d'un canular… Ou pas…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la salle.

Makarof soupira, bizarrement il s'attendait à cette réaction. Cette guilde, les guildes en général, avait bien changé. Même les plus téméraires étaient devenus prudents.

Le danger à l'extérieur n'était pas une simple rumeur que l'on pouvait chasser d'un geste de la main, c'était un fait. Et les mages, bien qu'ils ne l'admettent pas, avaient peur.

-Je veux y aller ! J'en ai marre de rester enfermé… ! s'exclama Natsu.

Le maître sourit. Heureusement que des mages, inconscients, tels que le rose étaient là pour relever le niveau.

-Je t'accompagne, l'allumette… Je veux surtout pas que tu récoltes toute la gloire… lança Grey à la cantonade.

Makarof fronça les sourcils, si le mage constructeur s'y mettait, ça allait être la guerre constamment… Et ils allaient forcément se faire repérer.

-Je viens aussi, Maître… Sinon ses deux idiots vont tout détruire partout où ils iront…

Les deux mages regardèrent la terrifiante rousse qui se tenait juste devant eux, un fraisier à la main.

Natsu hurla, et se récolta le point d'Erza sur le crâne.

-Non ! Jiji, je veux plus y aller, je vais mou-

Il se fit définitivement assommer par Titania.

Grey déglutit difficilement, ne voulant surtout pas subir le même sort que son nakama.

La belle rousse se tourna vers Lucy.

-Tu veux venir… ? Ça sera comme avant, avec toi… Quand nous étions l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail…

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre, puis se tourna vers son amie Levy. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil facétieux.

-Fais-toi plaisir, ça te fera peut-être avancer avec ton projet sur Gr-

La blonde interrompit à nouveau son amie, rouge de honte.  
>Elle se leva précipitamment, les bras le long du corps, raide.<p>

-Maître, j'accepte d'effectuer cette mission...

Makarof sourit, et pencha la tête en regardant Mirajane.

-Mira, va enregistrer leur mission je te prie…

La blanche hocha la tête, et fit un clin d'oeil à l'équipe ainsi reformée.

-Ça fait du bien de tous vous revoir comme ça !

Happy arriva sur ces mots.

-M'oubliez pas ! S'exclama ce dernier en boudant.

Natsu commença à sortir de son repos forcé.

Et Lucy se demanda pourquoi elle avait de nouveau accepté de faire partie de cette équipe de folie.

**Tadam ! L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail (et de tout Fiore à mon humble avis u_u) est reformée !**

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews…**

**Moi **(j'adore ton pseudo xD) **: **_Pour le pourquoi de la chasse… Ça __va arriver… __ ^^ Pour le caractère de Grey, dans ma fiction il a toujours agi ainsi ! ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir -) _

**Enjoy !**

Makarof soupira en se balançant dans sa chaise, tout n'allait pas comme prévu…

Mirajane rentra, une tasse de thé à la main.

Elle s'assit sur un coin du bureau, et lui tendit la tasse.

-C'est une infusion, Maître.

Le vieil homme acquiesça, et remercia du bout des lèvres sa barmaid préféré.

Il but une longue gorgée, avant de se masser l'arête du nez, fatigué.

-Que se passe-t-il… ? demanda la blanche, remarquant aussitôt que quelque chose clochait.

Makarof pencha la tête sur le côté en reposant sa tasse, déjà vide.

Il s'étira avant de se lever. Il regarda un tableau, là où autrefois il avait une fenêtre, ce qui n'était plus possible maintenant qu'ils siégeaient sous terre. Bien qu'il tournait le dos à Mira, celle-ci voyait parfaitement la tension dans le dos de son Maître.  
>Il était rare que cet homme sois aussi soucieux…<p>

-Mira… Tu sais bien ce que je pense, plutôt ce que je pensais, du conseil… Ils n'étaient absolument pas une menace, rien de très grave… Mais les choses ont changées… Laisser sortir quatre de mes meilleurs éléments…

La blanche acquiesça, comprenant le nœud du problème.

-Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient en danger, mais je ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse comme quoi ils ne sont pas assez puissants… Je suis coincé, Mira… Jamais Natsu ne renoncera, si Natsu ne renonce pas, Grey partira, et dans ce cas là, Erza les accompagnera…

La blanche se leva, et s'approcha du vieil homme.

-Et Lucy… ? demanda-t-elle.

Makarof fit un quart de tour, si bien que la jeune mage voyait seulement son profil.

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle les suivra jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut… Même si elle tente de démentir, qu'elle se plaint… Elle les aime plus que tout…

Mirajane acquiesça.

Elle recula jusqu'à la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée.

-Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas, Maître… ?

L'intéressé se retourna complètement vers la barmaid.

-Fais les suivre… déclara-t-il, l'oeil brillant.

Lucy s'étira sous sa couette, elle avait beau avoir dormi plus de dix heures, toutes les nuits blanches pendant ses nombreuses missions l'avait affaibli.

Elle sortit de son lit douillet, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle alluma la lumière, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé à une heure si matinale, et hurla en découvrant trois mages affalés sur sa table.

Erza se redressa sous le bruit incongru.

Elle sourit à son amie, et poussa les deux hommes de la table, les faisant tomber au sol.

-Bonjour Lucy, j'espère que tu n'as pas de voisins, ils risquent d'être réveillés à présent…

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, tandis que Grey et Natsu se relevaient après leur chute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là… ?

Erza, toujours maîtresse d'elle-même, servit une tasse de café à la constellationniste.

-Nous partons en mission aujourd'hui, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié… ?

Lucy se saisit du bol, et se massa les tempes.

-Quel est le rapport entre partir en mission, et dormir clandestinement chez moi ?! gronda-t-elle.

Natsu fit brûler sa tartine, avant de lui répondre.

-Bah, on fait toujours ça… Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Luce ?

Il croqua dedans, bien que le pain soit devenu complètement noir.

La jeune fille le frappa à l'arrière du crâne en passant dans son dos. Elle fit le tour de la table, pour se placer le plus loin de Grey possible.

-Je m'énerves parce que vous le faîtes toujours, mais sans jamais me demander mon avis !

Le mage de glace rit avec légèreté, tandis que Natsu tentait de comprendre quel était le problème.

Après tout, c'était devenu une tradition, Lucy était un peu coincée des fois, tout de même…

Erza sourit à la blonde qui s'installa à ses côtés.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Lucy acquiesça, en souriant. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas effectué une mission à longue durée, faire ses valises lui avait donné l'impression de revenir dans le passé…

Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, comme un passage dans la fontaine de jouvence.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Titania obligea les garçons à faire la vaisselle, tandis qu'elle montrait ses nouvelles armures à la blonde.

-C'est de plus en plus dur d'en trouver, avec tous les commerces de magie qui ferme… expliqua-t-elle.  
>Ils passèrent rapidement à la guilde pour récupérer l'ordre de mission, avant de prendre leur train.<p>

Mirajane leur sourit gentiment lorsqu'elle expliqua les détails de la mission, et le pourquoi des doutes quant à sa véracité.  
>Natsu supplia Erza à genoux une fois devant le train. Son mal des transports était toujours bien présent, et il préférait mille fois courir la distance, plutôt que de la faire en train.<p>

La jeune femme, comme à son habitude, l'assomma, et le chargea sur son épaule.

Ils mirent leurs valises dans un wagon spécialement réservé à cette usage, puis cherchèrent leur compartiment.

Une fois tous installé, la rousse profita du fait que le train ne soit pas encore en marche pour réveiller Natsu, et leur expliquer les consignes à respecter durant le voyage dans ce transport.

-Aux yeux de tous, nous sommes de simples citoyens qui partent en vacances, rien de plus. En aucun cas vous n'utiliserez votre magie ! Sauf en danger mortel immédiat, compris… ?

Lucy frissonna et acquiesça en coeur avec le dragon et Grey.

Erza changea de tenue grâce à sa magie, troquant son armure contre une robe d'été tapageuse.

Elle sourit en regardant le résultat, avant de redevenir sérieuse.  
>-Des gens vont nous rejoindre dans notre compartiment au prochain arrêt… De simples humains. Ne dîtes rien de bizarre, communiquez le moins possible… Et si ils insistent pour vous faire parler, dîtes-en le moins possible sur vous, au pire improvisez… ! déclara-t-elle en les fusillant du regard. Et Grey, rhabille toi ! Je veux te voir porter des vêtement tout le long du périple jusqu'à la ville où se déroule la mission ! C'est un ordre…<p>

Ils déglutirent bruyamment, avant d'acquiescer.

La blonde sortit un roman et se plongea immédiatement dedans, tandis que la belle rousse assommait Natsu, faisant croire qu'il dormait.

Grey soupira en s'étirant, désoeuvré.  
>Il espérait que de jolies filles les rejoindraient au prochain arrêt… Sinon il allait sacrément s'ennuyer.<br>Entre la sévère rousse, et la candide blonde… Il ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Le visage de Lucy s'imposa à lui, il sourit ironiquement, si seulement elle était moins chiante…

-Combien de temps de route… ? demanda-t-il, déjà un peu somnolant.

La réponse d'Erza se perdit dans sa chute dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un sale goût en bouche, le brun aperçu en premier le regard accusateur de Lucy.

Il se frotta un œil de son poing. Il émergeait à peine d'un rêve chaud bouillant avec la belle blonde… Si seulement elle était aussi conciliante que dans son songe…

Il se redressa en se faisant craquer le cou, et remarqua aussitôt que d'autres personnes que ses amis étaient dans le wagon. Notamment deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient langoureusement en gloussant.

Il leur sourit, séducteur, avant de se détourner vers la constellationniste.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… ? Demanda-t-il, blasé.

La jeune fille rougit, et fronça les sourcils encore plus que précédemment.

-Va te faire voir, lança-t-elle à voix basse.

Erza dormait elle aussi profondément. Le brun sourit, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de draguer, celle-là.

Il détailla chacun des autres arrivants.

Un homme dans un grand manteau sombre, bandé jusqu'à la tête (littéralement), une mémé aux cheveux d'un blanc aveuglant, et les deux jeunes filles qui gloussaient toujours.  
>L'allumette ronflait doucement, la tête sur les genoux de la blonde. Grey claqua de la langue en voyant la main de son nakama bien haute sur les cuisses pâles de la jeune fille.<p>

Il la fusilla du regard, elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

-Quoi ?

Grey pencha la tête, étrangement agacé.

-Vire moi la main de ce pervers tout de suite… Gamine.

La blonde rougit de rage, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Ce gars était vraiment chiant ! De quel droit lui faisait-il ce genre de remarques… ?!

-Occupes-toi de tes affaires… Qui est le plus pervers, entre Natsu et toi ?

Le mage de glace sourit froidement, sans répondre à la jeune fille.  
>Il se tourna vers ses deux jeunes soupirantes.<br>Il posa son bras sur le dossier de la banquette.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

Une des deux demoiselles avait l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

L'autre, qui semblait plus téméraire, sourit de façon séductrice au jeune homme, et se pencha en avant.

-Bonjour, beau gosse… rit-elle doucement, de façon sensuelle.

Aussitôt, Lucy se leva, et sortit du wagon en faisant claquer la porte.

Natsu retomba sur Titania, qui se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui couler dessus.

Elle attrapa le rose par le col, et le plaqua au mur.

-Tu m'as bavé dessus, espèce de crétin ! vociféra-t-elle.

Le rose, à peine réveillé, grogna faiblement en entendant le vacarme que sa partenaire provoquait.

-'Jour, Erza…

Elle le frappa en plein visage, le renvoyant dans le monde des rêves.

Les autres passagers, choqués, restèrent silencieux quelques instants en fixant la rousse.

Celle-ci, se rendant compte de sa boulette, sourit de façon gênée, puis s'approcha de la porte.

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose au wagon bar… Euh… Grey ? Tu m'accompagnes.

Le brun, en pleine session de drague, tourna rapidement la tête vers Erza.

-Je suis occu-

Il se stoppa net en rencontrant le regard meurtrier de Titania.

Il se leva aussitôt, en grimaçant.  
>-J'arrives tout de suite… J-justement, j'ai une petite faim !<p>

En sortant dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Lucy, qui revenait dans le wagon, l'air fatigué.

Erza partit dans le wagon bar d'un pas vif, sans la voir.

Grey s'arrêta, et la regarda, souhaitant l'intercepter. La jeune fille, marchant la tête baissée et ne l'ayant pas remarqué, se cogna contre son torse. Elle recula précipitamment, et se mordilla la lèvre en le voyant.

-Pardon, je ne t'ai pas vu… lança-t-elle, avant de tenter de rentrer dans le wagon.

Il la bloqua, et la coinça contre le mur d'en face.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure… ?

Elle sourit, moqueuse.

-C'est de ma faute si tes prouesses de Don Juan me font gerber ?

Il soupira, et garda les poignets de la jeune fille contre le mur.

Il était près, trop près pour la mage. Elle rougit.

-Quoi d'autre ? J'aimerais bien re-rentrer dans le wagon si ça ne te déranges pas…

-Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça, tout à l'heure… ?

Elle rougit un peu plus et ferma les yeux.

**Oh la la… On a affaire à une Lucy timide et en même temps pas tant que ça… O_o**

**On s'y perd ! xD**

**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

Elle rouvrit lentement les paupières, et fixa de ses yeux d'un brun chaleureux les iris bleus sombres de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle soupira intérieurement, ce gars était beau à damner un saint… Mais il était détestable… Agaçant et beaucoup trop intéressant à la fois. Elle se retrouvait sans cesse dans le piège de ses expressions, à se demander ce qu'il pensait quand il agissait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre doucement, et resta captivée quelques instants par son regard qui s'était assombri, se rapprochant encore plus du noir.

Elle sourit finalement, et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

-Tu marmonnes souvent le nom d'une fille lorsque tu dors ? Parce que t'entendre prononcer mon prénom pendant vingt minutes… C'est un peu gênant.

Elle se retourna avec superbe, et pénétra dans le compartiment.

Grey resta quelques secondes planté là, sans voix.

Cette fille… Elle était sérieuse… ? Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Après le rêve peu catholique qu'il avait eu de la blonde… Ça restait plausible… Il soupira en passant sa main sur ses yeux. Il était étrange qu'elle ne lui ai pas posé de questions… Il pensait qu'elle ne le raterait pas… Mais au final, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal… !

Il se redressa, il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser avec les deux jeunes filles qui l'attendait… Mais en même temps, il avait envie de questionner Lucy… Cette gamine, elle le soulait vraiment. Elle était beaucoup trop innocente, et en même temps elle le provoquait sans cesse…  
>Il allait avoir du mal à se retenir… De quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il voulait lui faire quelque chose, et elle n'accepterait sûrement pas. Tant pis, il allait devoir s'en tenir à l'imaginaire quelques temps…<p>

Il avait vraiment envie de se bourrer la gueule, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment opportun. Il soupira, fichue mission ! Dire que ça le soulait avant même d'avoir commencé…

Il décida d'aller tout de même rejoindre Erza dans le wagon bar, il se prendrait une bière… C'était mieux que rien.

Lucy, quant à elle, s'assit à nouveau à sa place, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière d'elle, elle avait rabattu le caquet du mage de glace, bien qu'elle n'ait pas menti.

Le brun l'avait mis dans un embarras pas possible pendant qu'il gémissait son nom dans son sommeil.

Elle se demanda quel genre de rêves il faisait… Elle rougit en repensant à son expression.

En fin de compte, elle ne préférait pas savoir… Sinon, elle sentait que ça allait l'énerver. Elle piqua un nouveau fard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrai pas sérieusement s'énerver contre luI.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir revenir le brun, elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il… ?

Lucy surpris alors le regard de la vieille dame sur elle, cette dernière lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, presque aussi éclatant que ses cheveux d'un blanc neigeux. Elle était d'une beauté sans âge et lumineuse.

Ce sourire lui rappela étrangement Levy, la blonde battit des paupières, avant de rendre timidement son sourire à la vieille dame. Elle s'en voulu immédiatement, et se morigéna intérieurement, elle devait éviter tout contact.

Elle grimaça en se rappelant la drague de Grey, lui ne se souciait pas tant que ça des ordres d'Erza.

Elle s'étira langoureusement sous le regard jaloux des deux jeunes filles, puis se replongea finalement dans la lecture de son livre. Elle n'avait que ça à faire, après tout…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit, laissant pénétrer en son sein la mage chevalière et Grey.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard goguenard, ayant retrouvé toute son élégance, avant de s'assoir. Aussitôt, ses deux groupies se retournèrent vers lui.

Lucy soupira avec lassitude, avant de baisser le regard vers les pages de l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Les phrases, les mots et les lettres perdaient de leur sens, alors que la blonde écoutait malgré elle la discussion entre ses trois voisins d'en face.. Les deux jeunes filles draguaient ouvertement Grey qui, semblait-il, répondait parfaitement à leurs avances. Mais le ton du jeune mage manquait d'enthousiasme, de la même manière que son attitude était moins charmeuse que précédemment.

Lucy secoua la tête nerveusement, elle se faisait des films maintenant, bien sûr que le jeune homme était parfaitement réceptif aux deux beautés devant lui… Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Sans succès, les lettres se mélangeaient sous ses yeux, ne laissant qu'une bouillie incompréhensible d'encre noire.

« Et tu habites où… ? » demanda la voix de la plus courageuse des voyageuses.

Lucy se donna une petite gifle, pour se remettre les idées en place. Non seulement elle écoutait une conversation qui ne la concernait absolument pas, mais en plus elle s'imaginait des choses sur l'attitude du brun.

Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, après le bruit de claquement.

Elle s'en rendit compte, et releva la tête. La mémé lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de regarder le mage de glace de façon moqueuse.

Lucy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant le message subliminale de la vieille femme.

Grey la regardait, étonné de son attitude, tandis que les jeunes filles tentaient désespérément de retenir à nouveau son attention.

Erza qui bataillait avec le corps de Natsu ,qui semblait bien décidé à lui baver dessus, ne se rendit compte de rien.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va… ? Pourquoi tu t'es giflée… ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

La blonde grimaça en secouant la tête.

-Tout va bien, continues ce que tu fais…

La vieille femme rit avec allégresse, comprenant la situation mieux encore que les mages concernés.

Grey, tourné à nouveau vers ses prétendantes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, la blonde était-elle jalouse ? Ça lui faciliterait le travail… Il rit à une des blagues foireuses de la plus timides des deux. Celle-ci sourit avec naïveté en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

Un mouvement interrompit les conversations, l'homme bandé de partout ne bougeant pas depuis le début du voyage(si l'on n'entendait pas le faible bruit de sa respiration, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort…) se leva lentement, tout les os de son corps semblant craquer sous ce geste, et sortit en traînant des pieds.

La vieille femme le suivit aussitôt, en sautillant.

Les passagers furent surpris de voir qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, ils ne semblaient pas proches du tout… Ils ne devaient certainement pas être en ménage, un couple si mal assorti…

Lucy pensait de plus en plus à Levy en voyant son attitude, elle sourit, peut-être que son amie deviendrait ainsi avec l'âge…

Grey quant à lui ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il voulait parler à la blonde, l'étudier… Mais ses deux jeunes filles ne le lâcheraient pas de sitôt. Il soupira.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ en mission, il avait hâte que ça se finisse, que cette histoire s'arrête.  
>Il croisa le regard chocolat de Lucy, et soupira. Il sourit.<p>

Dire que ça venait à peine de commencer…

Il s'étira, la fixant toujours. Il se lassait vraiment à présent des deux jeunes filles devant lui.

Par pure politesse, il les regarda distraitement, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elles disaient.

La plus extravertie des deux ne semblait pas gênée de cette froideur, et continuait à déblatérer son discours.

L'autre, la plus timide, observait Grey avec attention, ses iris pâles semblant tenter de comprendre les secrets cachés du jeune homme…

Il se tourna rapidement vers Lucy.

-Combien de temps encore… ? Demanda-t-il distraitement, trop occupé à la reluquer.

Il sourit plus largement en voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, plongée dans l'intrigue de son livre.

Il se pencha en avant, et prit son livre. Elle se redressa aussitôt, en râlant.

-Combien de temps avant la gare d'Oshibana… répéta-t-il.

Elle soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux conquêtes du jeune homme, puis regarda sa montre.

-Environ dix minutes, il faudrait qu'on commence à ranger nos affaires…

Elle récupéra l'ouvrage d'un geste vif, lui tirant la langue.

Grey lui fit une rapide pichenette mais acquiesça, et avec Erza, ayant entendu, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

_**Gare d'Oshibana, 10 minutes d'arrêt.**_

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, gênée.

Erza se retourna vers elle, voyant qu'elle restait dans le wagon.

-Lucy… ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'intéressée regarda la rousse, inquiète.

-La mémé et l'homme bandé ne sont toujours pas revenus… Et je crois que c'est leur arrêt… Ils vont le rater si on ne les prévient pas…

Titania leva les yeux au ciel, la blonde était vraiment trop gentille.

Grey devança sa camarade, et répondit à Lucy.

-Écoutes, ils sont grands… Je suis sûr qu'ils arriveront à temps… Ne t'en fait pas, au pire ils auront un arrêt de retard, Clover Town n'est pas si loin, en train…

Lucy haussa un sourcil.

-Clover Town est sacrément loin, même en train, Grey… Tu le sais parfaitement…

Le brun regarda rapidement Erza, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune constellationniste.

-Plan B, dirent-ils en coeur.

Grey attrapa Lucy par le bras, et la tira hors du compartiment.

Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un cri scandalisé, la plus intrépide se leva, et se plaça devant le jeune homme.

-Tu penses qu'on peut se revoir… Tout les deux.

Il lui adressa un sourire froid, et continua sa route sans répondre.

Erza chargea à nouveau Natsu, la bave au coin des lèvres, sur son épaule, et les suivi.

-T'as bien fait de la larguer, une vraie cruche, et son amie m'avait l'air vachement empotée… déclara-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

La blonde se débattit, mais le brun avait une poigne de fer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour des inconnus, Lucy… soupira-t-il en la traînant le long du couloir.

_**Gare d'Oshibana, 5 minutes avant la fermeture des portes.**_

Ils descendirent du train, et ils furent à peine dehors qu'Erza balança le dragon slayer au sol.

-J'en ai marre… Je crois bien qu'il a prit du poids.

Le mage de glace ricana.

Lucy sourit, ayant aperçu le couple étrange sortirent du train, leurs valises à la main.

_**Gare d'Oshibana, fermeture des portes**_

Le train s'ébranla, puis se mit en route.

À l'annonce de la voix désincarnée, la jeune fille blêmit.

Tandis que Natsu se réveillait doucement, elle hurla de tristesse.

La rousse volcanique fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il… ?

Lucy se redressa, et fixa la rousse.

-Les valises… Nos valises sont partis sans nous… gémit-elle.

Erza ouvrit grand les yeux, et tenta de poursuivre le train, qui était déjà loin.

Elle se retourna, une aura dangereuse autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle allait extérioriser sa rage, un toussotement retentit dans leurs dos.

-Bonjour… Êtes-vous les mages de Fairy Tail… ? Demanda une voix.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la mission, le commanditaire, et quelques soucis…**

**À suivre ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5

Les mages se retournèrent, étonnés que le commanditaire vienne les chercher à la gare.

Erza, retrouvant la première son professionnalisme, avança vers l'homme et lui tendit la main.  
>Celui-ci la serra, une moue étrange sur le visage. Comme s'il trouvait ça révulsant et jouissif en même temps…<p>

La blonde et les deux garçons firent de même, avant d'attendre que l'homme reprenne la parole.  
>Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne l'observe. Son attitude, et même son physique, semblait marquée par le stress. Il regardait convulsivement de tout côtés, vérifiant avec une extrême nervosité la sécurité des lieux.<br>Il grimaça en regardant les mages, puis se lança.  
>-Je… Je pense que nous devrions discuter dans un endroit plus sûr… La gare est un lieu un peu trop fréquenté…<p>

Il trembla en prononçant ces mots, puis regarda à nouveau dans son dos.

Son attitude faisait penser Lucy à un rongeur : furtif et saccadé à la fois…

Le petit groupe se mit en route, la blonde aperçu à nouveau l'étrange couple, la vieille femme lui fit un gentil signe de la main, tandis que l'homme, lui attrapa le poignet en signe de désapprobation.

La jeune fille sourit, ce gars ne devait pas apprécier que sa femme soit si familière avec une inconnue…

Grey regardait Lucy, la jeune fille souriait en regardant un point au loin, il fronça les sourcils… Bordel ! Qu'elle était bizarre !

Il soupira, et s'approcha de Natsu, il posa une main sur son épaule.  
>-Je vais te buter… souffla-t-il.<p>

Le rose ne se retourna pas, il sourit.  
>-Pourquoi donc, espèce de nudiste… ?<p>

Le brun regarda ses vêtements et haussa les sourcils en souriant en se rendant compte qu'il n'en portait pas, seulement son caleçon.

Il se reprit rapidement, et dépassa son rival.

-T'avais pas envie de remonter un peu plus ta main sur les jambes de Lucy, espèce de pervers ? Essayes pas de me la faire… Surtout pas à moi…

Le dragon slayer éclata de rire. Cette conversation était étrange… Ils riaient en s'insultant et en se chamaillant à propos d'une nana… Lucy était vraiment unique…

-C'est sûr que niveau perversité… T'as rien à apprendre de moi, le congélo…

Grey se retourna vers son ami, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je vais être clair avec toi… Tu l'approches encore de cette manière, t'es mort… Continues donc de jouer le gentil copain un peu naïf, veux-tu ?

Natsu sourit en penchant la tête, faisant encore plus rager Grey.

Il n'en avait absolument pas l'attention, et son attaque de charme sur la constellationniste ne faisait que commencer.

Erza soupira en les rejoignant, la blonde à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tout les deux ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui adressèrent une mine angélique, Lucy ricana en les voyant.

Avec la rousse, elles échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Titania eut un léger sourire.

-Si vous voulez vous faire des papouilles, allez-y… Ça va pas nous choquer, vous pouvez même vous embrasser avec la langue…

Les deux mages manquèrent de s'étrangler.

-MOI ? Avec ce crétin de glaçon ?!

-Tu rêves ! Embrasser ce barbecue ambulant ? Plutôt crever !

Ils se regardèrent, mauvais, tandis que les deux filles riaient aux éclats.

Le commanditaire, pendant ce temps là, observait leur petit manège… Les mages de cette guilde étaient aussi étrange que ce que l'on disait. Il sourit, un sourire à faire frissonner. Ils allaient bientôt regretter d'être de telles abominations de la nature…

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, l'homme sourit à nouveau, de façon plus normale cette fois, puis prit la parole.  
>-Vous vous demandez sans doutes qui je suis… Je me présente, José Porla.<p>

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Elle était sûre d'avoir lu quelque chose à son sujet… Ou peut-être que Levy lui en avait parlé… Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas trouver. Elle regarda rapidement ses amis, qui ne semblaient pas plus troublés que ça. Elle décida de se détendre, bien que le nom de cette personne lui titillait l'esprit.

-Nous sommes ici, dans ses montagnes, car la mission que je veux que vous effectuiez se passe dans une mine…

Erza acquiesça, se souvenant des explications de Mirajane.

-Nous devons trouver un artefact magique d'une grande puissance qui se trouve au dernier sous-sol… C'est bien cela ? demanda la grande rousse.

José, intimidé par la prestance et le charisme de cette femme, se fit tout petit.  
>-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignés… lâcha-t-il finalement.<br>Les mages posèrent leurs sacs à terre, et répartirent les équipements et la nourriture, s'ils se retrouvaient séparés par malheur, ils auraient au moins tous de quoi manger et se soigner…

L'homme, brun aux cheveux gras, les regarda se préparer, il détestait les mages, il détestait la magie, et il détestait par-dessus tout le danger que ses fous représentaient… La plus grande guilde ? Une belle bande de tarés biens trop dangereux, oui !

Il sourit, un petit sourire étranglé, puis leurs désigna l'entrée de la mine.

-Par là, lança-t-il, il y a un wagon qui vous conduira sans encombres jusqu'au fond !

Grey fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait… Quelque chose de pas très net chez ce gars l'amenait à avoir une certaine retenue. Maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré, il sentait que les doutes du maître et de Mira étaient fondés… Ce mec était bizarre, peut-être même dangereux… Il attrapa Lucy par le poignet, et la tira vers lui.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise.<p>

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle, collée à lui.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de la blonde.

-Ce gars… Il est pas net du tout… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… !

La mage stellaire haussa les sourcils, puis sourit.

-Moi aussi… Je connais son nom, mais je ne sais plus à quoi il se rapporte… Pas à quelque chose de bien en tout cas…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, tandis que Natsu et Erza finissaient de repartir les biens dans les sacs.

Porla les observait, étonné de leur proximité soudaine.

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait beau détester les mages, il en avait aussi peur… Si ces deux-là se rendaient compte du guet apens… Il se frappa le front, non ! Ils ne se rendraient compte de rien.  
>Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui, avec la désagréable sensation d'être épié…<p>

Le mage de glace se rendit compte que Lucy partageait ses craintes, elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de dangereux.

Il soupira et la lâcha, elle resta près de lui. Il sourit, tout capotait… C'était le bordel.

La rousse se tourna vers eux.

-On y va… ? Autant finir cette mission rapidement, et empocher la récompense tout aussi vite…

Natsu avança vers le brun et Lucy, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée de la mine.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la blonde.

-Vous parliez de quoi, avec le glaçon, tout à l'heure… ?

Grey, ayant entendu, écarta rapidement le dragon de feu de la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit froidement.

-Ça ne te concernes pas… siffla-t-il

Le rose pencha la tête sur le côté, agacé.

-Tu vas me laisser le droit de lui parler quand même ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Pas si sûr, répliqua le mage de glace.

La blonde, ne s'étant rendu compte de rien, était partie avec Erza.

José Porla les regardait s'éloigner dans les entrailles de la Terre. Il sourit, il était laid à faire peur. Ses foutus mages allaient disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Définitivement.

Il rit aigrement de son propre jeu de mots. Moins de mages il y avait, mieux il se porterait.

Il pensa à la récompense que son patron lui octroierait une fois ses quatre là morts… Il rit à nouveau, regarda rapidement les alentours, dans un dernier réflexe, puis quitta les lieux, sans regrets pour le sort des quatre êtres humains qui allaient mourir…

Les mages restèrent bouche bée devant le « wagon » qui était sensé les emmener jusqu'au dernier sous-sol.

Grey sentit sa paupière tressauter.

-Il s'est foutu de notre gueule… C'est pas possible !

Une caisse. En métal. Avec seulement trois roues branlantes.

Lucy soupira, et s'étira.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas juste me servir d'Horologium et vous laisser là… sourit-elle.

Natsu se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-On va devoir marcher ? demanda-t-il à Erza.

La rousse lui adressa un regard noir, qu'il interpréta parfaitement bien. Il grimaça.

Grey soupira, et s'approcha du wagonnet, il regarda l'intérieur.

Il y avait à peine la place pour un homme de sa taille, alors pour quatre adultes… Il soupira, et se tourna vers la constellationniste.

-Combien de personne Horologium peut-il transporter… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Plusieurs… Mais il a une limite, je ne vais sûrement pas l'obliger à transporter quatre adultes de notre taille… Ça va l'épuiser plus qu'autre chose…. Et il va disparaître assez rapidement, ce n'est absolument pas une solution judicieuse…

Le brun soupira à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il sourit.

-Prêts pour faire de la marche à pied ? Déclara-t-il, moqueur.

Natsu soupira en même temps que Titania, Lucy redressa son sac sur ses épaules.

-En route !

Mirajane fronça les sourcils, et regarda Levy, à ses côtés.

-Il est temps d'enlever nos déguisements, Levy-chan…

La mémé acquiesça, et ferma les yeux très fort. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était redevenue la Levy de Fairy Tail : Petite mage des livres, les cheveux d'un bleu éclatant.

Elle adressa un sourire radieux à la célèbre barmaid.

-Tu pourrais devenir prof de magie Mira-chan… Tu a été super douée pour m'apprendre les bases de ta magie de transformation en moins d'une heure…

La blanche rougit sous ses bandages. Elle les retira rapidement, et enleva son long manteau sombre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur quand elle fut délivrée de cette fourrure qui lui tenait chaud depuis le début du voyage.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, et retrouva son corps, perdant la musculature et les traits durs d'un homme.

Elle fit craquer son dos, puis regarda malicieusement la mage qui l'accompagnait.

-Bon… Tu as eu de la chance que Lucy ne te perce pas à jour, avec tout tes signes…

La bleue éclata de rire.

-Elle était sans doutes trop obnubilée par Grey…

La barmaid lui adressa un clin d'oeil, puis regarda l'entrée de la mine.

Elle passa un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle, vérifiant que Porla était bien partit, puis elle sorti du couvert des arbres. Mirajane se retourna vers Levy, et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Viens, ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont descendus… Je pense qu'on peut les suivre sans risques.  
>La jeune fille acquiesça, et s'exécuta.<p>

Elles s'approchèrent du rail, la démone haussa un sourcil en voyant le wagonnet sur le point de s'effondrer.

Elles continuèrent leur route, suivant le même chemin que leurs prédécesseurs.

Après plusieurs heures de marche à un rythme vif, elles rattrapèrent presque les autres mages, pouvant même entendre leurs conversations. Elles restaient quand même en retrait pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mira allait faire une remarque à voix basse sur l'insupportable odeur de souffre, lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion l'interrompit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors que Levy accourut aussitôt vers la source du bruit.

-Lu-chan ! Hurla-t-elle

Erza et Natsu, qui s'étaient retrouvés du bon côté de l'explosion, restèrent bouche bée de l'apparition soudaine de la mage aux livres.

Mirajane arriva derrière cette dernière en trottinant.

La mage chevalière se leva à son arrivée.

-Mira… Que faîtes-vous là ? S'exclama-t-elle.

La blanche grimaça tandis que la bleue meurtrissait ses petits points en cognant contre les pierres éboulées.

-Nous étions là pour vous suivre, et vérifier que rien de grave ne vous arrivait… Ordre de Makarof.

La rousse acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

Natsu quant à lui ceinturait Levy par la taille, l'empêchant de se blesser. Cette dernière hurlait le nom de sa meilleur amie en pleurant.

La poussière dégagée par la chute des pierres la fit tousser.

Elle avait les yeux rouges, et se débattait. Elle avait totalement perdu sa bonne humeur à la disparition de la blonde.  
>Dans le vacarme ambiant, une petite voix retentit, de l'autre côté du mur de roches.<p>

-Levy-chan… ? Demanda Lucy.

L'intéressée tomba au sol en sanglotant de soulagement. Erza prit le relais, sentant que les nerfs de la jeune mage allaient lâcher.

-Lucy ? Levy et Mirajane nous suivaient depuis le début, par ordre du Maître… Elles viennent d'apparaître… Tout va bien ? Ce crétin de Grey est avec toi ?

La blonde sourit en comprenant que l'étrange couple n'était autre que les deux mages espionnes.

-Oui, Grey est avec moi, nous allons bien… Il est en train de chercher une issue… Il est clair que c'était un piège, plus besoin d'aller au dernier sous-sol…

La rousse se mordilla la lèvre, Mirajane prit la parole.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour sortir de là ?

Lucy déglutit, et ferma les yeux. Le problème était là. Elle soupira, et essuya les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler. Elle sourit bravement.

-Je ne sais pas… On va trouver une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas… Je ne suis pas seule, ça va aller. Je suis contente de savoir que vous allez tous bien… Retournez à la surface, et attraper ce sale rat de Porla s'il-vous-plaît…

Elle déglutit difficilement, puis repris la parole.

-Levy-chan… José Porla, bras droit de la pègre anti-mage internationale à ses heures perdues… Trafiquant d'esclaves le reste du temps. Tu vois de quel livre je parle…?

La bleue releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

Elle sanglota.

-O-oui… Je… Je m'en souviens.

La blonde se passa la main dans les cheveux. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa meilleur amie à travers le mur, elle la connaissait par coeur, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Battez-le s'il vous plaît…Porla… Une fois rentrée à la guilde, trouve ce livre Levy-chan, ça va t'aider à comprendre des choses, j'en suis sûre…

La bleue acquiesça, et se leva.

-Je… D'accord Lu-chan… Si c'est ce que tu veux… D'accord.  
>Elle se retourna vers les autres mages, qui avaient tous le visage peiné.<p>

Natsu s'approcha de la paroi, et la frappa du poing.

-Grey ! Enfoiré ! hurla-t-il.

Le brun, à l'autre bout du tunnel, releva la tête.

Le rose baissa la sienne et expira profondément.

-Reviens en vie le glaçon… Je ne le supporterai pas sinon…

Le mage de glace sourit.

Bien sûr qu'il avait l'intention de revenir en vie, pour pouvoir lui botter le cul…  
>Il éclata de rire, et s'approcha de l'éboulement.<p>

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, l'allumette…

Les mages quittèrent tous la mine, l'esprit embrumé par la rage qu'ils portaient envers José Porla et la tristesse de devoir laisser des camarades derrière eux.

Grey se tourna vers Lucy, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en la voyant pleurer.

Il la prit par l'épaule et sourit.

-Ça va aller…

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! ^^**

**Grey et Lucy se retrouvent seuls et Porla va avoir quatre mages enragés à ses trousses…**

**À la revoyure, et au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**J'écris ce chapitre dans le bruit insupportable des travaux dans mon garage ^^' **

**(J'ai la tête grosse comme une pastèque TTT^TTT)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**(Je l'écris aussi sur mon temps du midi xD)**

Grey soupira en s'étirant, faisant craquer son dos. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec lassitude, puis se tourna vers Lucy. La blonde était toujours à genoux, devant le mur de pierres créé par l'éboulement soudain et inattendu.

Le mage de glace s'approcha doucement de son dos, et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allez, gamine… Faut qu'on se mette en route pour trouver une autre sortie…

Elle se retourna brutalement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle se leva et pointa d'un index accusateur son camarade.

-T'es obligé de m'appeler « gamine » même dans ce genre de situation… ?! S'exclama-t-elle

Il eut un sourire en coin, et s'approcha d'elle, il la cloua au mur en lui attrapant les poignets.

Ses lèvres se posèrent à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

Lucy se sentit rougir, elle avait chaud d'un coup…

Elle trembla de tout son corps, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Le brun posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'oreille de la constellationniste.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment ? susurra-t-il. Chérie ? Mon amour ?

Elle rougit encore plus, et tenta de se dégager. Elle avait ressenti chaque mouvement de la bouche de Grey contre son lobe. Ses lèvres étaient tellement fraîches…  
>Elle piqua un nouveau fard. Depuis quand elle pensait ça de ce crétin d'exhibitionniste ?!<p>

Finalement, il la lâcha, et recula de quelques pas, un sourire goguenard et insupportable accroché aux lèvres, le regard plus sombre que d'habitude.

-T'es vraiment qu'une gamine… Je t'ai à peine touché et tu réagi comme une vierge…

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, mais ne pipa mot.

Il sourit, et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle le suivit en trottinant, toujours muette.

Ça l'avait rendue toute chose… C'est vrai. Mais elle _était_ vierge… Pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse comme telle ! Sauf qu'elle n'allait surtout pas le dire à Grey, qui semblait ignorer ce fait.

Elle soupira doucement, mais dans le silence de la caverne sombre, le bruit résonna.

Le mage de glace se retourna, amusé.

-T'en as déjà marre de moi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se mordilla la lèvre. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Ses palpitations s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il se rapprocha à pas de loup.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle tressauta, et il la força à avancer.

-On ne va pas rester là-bas éternellement, il faut qu'on avance… expliqua-t-il. Les dégâts sont trop importants pour qu'on puisse les dégager…

Elle acquiesça, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Le brun ne lâcha pas les épaules de la jeune fille.  
>Il était proche, et pourtant si loin… Elle gémit intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?<p>

Grey ne se rendit pas compte de l'émoi de la jeune fille, et la lâcha soudainement, il se rua vers un renfoncement dans la roche, et héla la blonde.

-Lucy ! Viens voir !

Mira sourit, fière d'elle. Erza fit disparaître son épée.

La rousse se tourna vers Levy.

-Vas-y, tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux… !

La barmaid se re-transforma en la jeune fille qu'elle était habituellement, faisant disparaître son apparence de Satan Soul.

Natsu essuya le peu de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

La mage des mots s'approcha timidement du corps ensanglanté de José Porla.

-B-bonjour… bégaya-t-elle, sous le stress de l'importance de sa mission.

Lucy lui avait confié un rôle important, elle devait l'honorer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança à nouveau.

Les yeux sombres et mauvais de Porla la fixait avec haine.

-Je suis ici pour vous poser des questions… lança-t-elle à voix basse.

C'était inutile, puisqu'ils étaient seuls et en pleine forêt, mais la jeune fille se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi.

-D'abord, qu'elle était votre but en faisant exploser une partie de la mine ?

Le visage tailladé et maculé de sang de l'homme lui offrit un sourire tordu. Il avait peut-être peur des mages, mais ils allaient bientôt l'achever, une fois que cette gamine aurait fini de le questionner… Autant jouer le jeu.

Le mage de feu lui lança un puissant coup de pied flamboyant dans les côtes.

-Réponds !

-Ce n'est que la première explosion… Il y en a deux autres… siffla-t-il sous la douleur.

Levy soupira, en regardant Natsu d'un air inquiet.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu… souffla la jeune fille de façon pressante. Cet homme était peut-être une abomination de la nature, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir pour autant.

Porla tenta de se redresser, bien qu'il ait les mains attachés par une corde rugueuse.

-Je… commença-t-il, la respiration hachée. Je devais faire sauter quatre mages qui provenaient de Magnolia… Fairy Tail… Mais… Quatre mages sont sortis de là, bien que tous ne soient pas les même…

Sous l'énergie que ses explications lui demandaient, il s'évanouit.

Levy sursauta en le voyant s'effondrer.

-Q-quoi ? Il… Il n'est pas mort… ? Si ?

Erza fronça les sourcils, s'approchant plus près.

-Je ne crois pas… Il respire, mais très faiblement…

José Porla se redressa soudainement, les liens coupés. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et s'enfuit en courant.

Un poignard tomba au sol dans un bruit mat lorsqu'il sauta par-dessus des ronces.

Mira, d ans un réflexe parfait, tenta de le poursuivre, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait disparu.

Natsu jura de toutes ses forces, tombant à genoux. Il frappa le sol de son poing.

-Bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il.

Mirajane revînt, elle aussi semblait à bout de nerfs, bien qu'elle soit d'une humeur constante et joyeuse d'habitude.

Erza, toujours agenouillée à l'endroit où Porla se tenait quelques instants auparavant, jura elle aussi.

Ils étaient tous au bout de leur patience, et ce salopard s'était enfui sans difficultés.

Et Levy, qui se retrouvait en plein milieu de tout ce bordel, commença à pleurer.

Au début, quelques larmes silencieuses, elle en avait marre de chialer, marre d'être toujours dans les ennuis, et d'y emmener ses amis, marre de ce monde de merde qui ne l'acceptait comme elle était, et marre, surtout marre de tout ce bordel causé par cette mission pourrie !

Sauf que son pleur silencieux se transforma en une véritable tempête. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, des soubresauts soulevant violemment sa poitrine, elle hoquetait, gémissait, et elle en avait marre d'être un boulet dans ce monde de merde qu'elle n'aimait pas.

S'accordant à son humeur, des nuages gris foncés assombrirent le ciel, et la pluie tomba, des cordes et des cordes.  
>Et nos quatre mages, sous la pluie, qui n'en pouvaient plus, et qui avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir vengé correctement leurs amis prisonniers. <p>

Lucy jubilait, soulagée. Grey avait trouvé une issue, elle n'en revenait pas ! Si facilement !

Alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas vif, souhaitant être libres au plus vite, un bruit se fit entendre, plus profond sous le sol.

Nos deux camarades avaient déjà remonté la moitié des sous-sols, d'après le mage de glace. Hors, ce son semblait provenir de pas si loin, peut-être un ou deux paliers en dessous.

La blonde blêmit, et se retourna vers Grey.

-Ne… ne me dit pas… Que c'est une autre explosion…

Le brun déglutit difficilement, et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Ils commencèrent à courir, à un rythme effréné d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait un point de côté, elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir bouger avant cent ans au moins.

Elle gémit, et appela le jeune homme qui sprintait quelques pas devant elle. Il se retourna, lui au moins ne semblait absolument pas souffrir de cette course : le teint frais, la démarche aisée, ça se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de fuir.

Que fuyaient-ils d'ailleurs ? D'autres possibles explosions ?

Oui. Définitivement. Elle avait déjà failli mourir quelques heures auparavant d'une situation semblable, elle n'avait pas envie que ça réussisse cette fois !

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

La blonde, sentant un regain de vie poindre dans ses muscles, secoua la tête.

-Non, rien.

Ils coururent quelques mètres de plus, avant d'entendre une autre explosion. Plus proche encore.

Elle avait fait trembler les murs -enfin les parois- du tunnel.

Ça sentait le roussi tout ça… Elle gémit, et accéléra encore, tentant désespérément de garder le rythme trop rapide de Grey.

Celui-ci, à l'entente de l'explosion toute proche, avait paniqué.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre…

Il se répétait cette litanie inlassablement.

Il voulait vivre.

Il se saisit brutalement de la main de Lucy, et la porta dans ses bras. Il voulait vivre.

_Ils voulaient vivre._

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à une débouchée du tunnel. La surface n'était pas loin. Le mage de glace ne s'arrêta pas, et continua de courir tout droit.

Il pouvait sentir l'air de l'extérieur rentrer faiblement dans ses poumons, s'il continuait, il pourrait le sentir pleinement.

La lumière, bien que sombre, du monde devenait de plus en plus visible.

Il y était.

_Ils y étaient._

Il sauta vers le monde réel, et tomba lourdement sur quelqu'un, Lucy toujours dans les bras.

José Porla.

Grey le reconnu sans problèmes.

La blonde tomba par terre dans un grognement, sans se rendre compte que l'Ennemi n°1 était devant elle.

Grey par contre s'en rendit compte. Il saisit le brun par le col, et le plaqua contre le mur de la mine.

Ils étaient sorti par une autre débouchée que l'entrée principale, qui était à une vingtaine de mètres.

Le brun écarquilla en voyant le visage de l'homme devant lui barbouillé de sang, son propre sang. Son corps était mutilé également.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as fais une mauvais rencontre, espèce d'enfoiré ? Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Porla gémit, mort de peur. Il avait réussi à semer cette bande de quatre fous, et voilà qu'il tombait sur les deux disparus. Certes, la fille n'avait pas l'air très dangereuse, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cette fille aux cheveux blancs tout à l'heure avait l'air très gentille également, et pourtant c'était la pire des quatre, une véritable tarée…

Le mage de glace resserra son étreinte contre sa gorge.

-Parles… siffla-t-il méchamment.

Lucy poussa un petit cri en voyant le teint de cet homme devenir violet, d'après ce que l'on pouvait observer sous la couche de sang devenue marron.

-Grey, arrêtes, il va s'évanouir ! lança-t-elle en l'attrapant doucement par l'épaule.

Le brun se dégagea sèchement, et continua de serrer la gorge devenue d'un aubergine sombre.

-Ce salaud a failli nous tuer, bordel ! Tu veux vraiment le laisser vivre, libre comme l'air dans la nature ?!

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant ses larmes poindre et s'accrocher à ses longs cils.

-Bien sûr que non ! lança-t-elle avec véhémence. Mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un tueur pour autant…

Grey la dévisagea, surpris.

Pendant son moment d'inattention, José Porla s'évanouit, et tomba au sol, le sang ne parvenant plus à son cerveau.

Lucy s'écarta brusquement, faisant chuter Grey dans son mouvement, il s'écrasa au sol, allongé sur elle.

L'homme aux cheveux gras se releva dans un mouvement leste, et se rua dans la forêt, l'air d'aller

parfaitement bien.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, José Porla échappait à des mages en furie. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il restait en vie malgré la situation mortelle dans laquelle il s'était mise.

Comme on dis, jamais deux sans trois.

**Et je finis ce chapitre en rentrant de mon cours de piano, juste avant mon repas xD**

**Comme quoi, le lundi est une journée assez chargée - -'**

**José Porla va sûrement, réapparaître, et s'échapper comme une angui- comme un serpent…**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**(plus que 7 semaines avant les prochaines vacances ! Gambatte .)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes…**

**_Moi _: **_Ouais, je l'imagine bien tomber dans le panneau de Mira… xD_

_Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

**Enjoy !**

Grey soupira de soulagement en voyant le petit groupe qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Oye, l'allumette ! J'ai tenu ma promesse ! rit-il.

Le rose s'avança, en souriant tristement.

Levy le suivait de près.

-Pas nous… déclara-t-elle, n'osant pas regarder Lucy.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Erza se chargea d'expliquer.

-On s'est occupé de Porla, mais il s'est cassé en simulant un évanouissement avant qu'on ait pu finir de lui poser des questions…

Grey écarquilla les yeux.

-Le salopard… Il nous a fait le même coup à Lucy et moi… Il y a une trentaine de minutes.

La blonde serra doucement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, nous sommes tous en vie, ne t'inquiètes pas… souffla-t-elle à son oreille, pour la rassurer.

La bleue se dégagea doucement, et hocha la tête avec tristesse.

Elle se sentait tout de même coupable.

Et ce sentiment n'allait pas partir de sitôt.

Mirajane était toujours sur les nerfs d'avoir laissé sa proie s'échapper, elle était d'une humeur exécrable.

Plus on se tenait loin d'elle, mieux on se portait.

Son aura sombre semblait faire vibrer l'air autour d'elle.

Erza et Natsu étaient quant à eux frustrés, et lasses.

Cette ambiance sombre du premier groupe tranchait brutalement avec la discussion légère de Grey et Lucy, bien qu'ils soient les plus à plaindre. Après une après-midi complète coincés dans une mine piégée et sombre, ils restaient joyeux. Après leur rencontre malheureuse avec leur agresseur, ils restaient joyeux.

Après tout, ils étaient en vie, non ?

Ils mirent moins d'une heure à sortir de cette zone étrange, mi-montagneuse, mi-forêt…

À peine arrivé que Natsu s'assit par terre, terrassé par la fatigue, fait rare chez lui.

Erza soupira en s'étirant, épuisée après tant d'émotions.

Elle se retourna avec raideur vers ses camarades.

-Bien, résumons la situation… lança-t-elle à voix haute. Nous nous sommes fait piéger, le coupable court toujours dans la nature. Cette mission n'en étant pas vraiment une, nous n'avons pas de récompense et donc pas un sou pour rentrer, nous n'avons aucun bagages, et nous sommes coincés ici… Des solutions… ?

Les mages restèrent silencieux quelques secondes pour se concentrer, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas optimale, en effet…

Mirajane soupira, un air sombre sur le visage. Il était rare qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur, mais c'était bel et bien le cas, et les mages avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres…

-Levy et moi avons nos valises et de l'argent, puisque nous étions déguisées… Elles sont aux objets perdus de la gare en ce moment, je suppose…

Natsu sauta sur ses pieds, et poussa un cri de guerre.

-Yosh ! Suffit d'aller les chercher, de s'acheter des billets, et de rentrer en train !

Il eut un haut-le-coeur en énonçant ces derniers mots.

Levy se mordilla la lèvre, tandis que Lucy fronça les sourcils.

Le mage de glace sourit à son ami, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-L'allumette et moi, on y va, entre hommes… Ça va sans doutes être la partie la plus facile de toute cette foutue mission…

Erza haussa les épaules, indifférente.

Lucy se passa la main sur le front, encore une fois stupéfaite de la bêtise de ces deux garçons.

La mage aux livres lui sourit gentiment, et se chargea d'expliquer le problème majeur aux deux mages.

-Les gars… Regardez le ciel…

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le haut dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. S'en était presque comique. Presque.

-Bah quoi ? demanda le rose, ne voyant pas le problème.

Lucy poussa un soupir sonore, et expliqua au jeune homme sans prendre de pincettes, contrairement à sa meilleure amie.

-Natsu… ! Nous sommes maintenant en plein milieu de la nuit, la gare est peut-être ouverte, mais les objets trouvés sont fermés à cette heure là… !

Grey ricana, pas du tout impressionné par le ton autoritaire de la blonde.

-Gamine… On est des mages je te rappelle… C'est un petit vol de rien du tout…

-Et puis, théoriquement c'est même pas un vol, ça nous appartient… renchérit Natsu.

La jeune fille décocha une oeillade assassine au brun, puis tira la langue au mage de feu.

Elle leur tourna le dos avec superbe.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche complètement… !

Erza soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, ça partait encore en n'importe quoi…

La constellationniste commença à s'éloigner à grands pas vers on-ne-sait-où.

La rousse lui attrapa le bras rapidement, et la força à les rejoindre.

Grey ricana, tandis que Mira s'asseyait au sol, lassée.

-Bon, on fait quoi, Erza ? demanda la blanche.

L'intéressée soupira pensivement, puis posa son index sur le front de Natsu.

-Toi ! Tu voulais y aller ?

Le rose acquiesça avec enthousiasme, ravi.

Erza lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu n'iras pas, tu vas encore faire n'importe quoi… !

-Quoi ?!

-Grey non plus, je veux des gens sérieux…

-Je suis sérieux !

Titania se retourna, sans leur prêter attention.

-Bien… Lucy et Levy, vous vous sentez d'attaque ? Mira m'a l'air morte de fatigue, je ne veux pas risquer de jouer sur sa santé…

Lucy blêmit.

-Et ma santé à moi alors ? J'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie !

Erza lui lança un regard glacial.

Lucy comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas énerver Mirajane plus que ça. Comme quoi, même Erza ne voulait pas trop se frotter à la démone lorsqu'elle était énervée.

Levy sourit à la blonde.

-Ça va aller, Lu-chan… Il suffit de rentrer, de trouver les deux valises, et de sortir…

L'intéressée grimaça, les plans paraissaient toujours plus simples sur le papier, elle en avait fait les frais bon nombre de fois en missions…

Natsu, assit en tailleur sur le sol, boudait. Grey regardait Erza d'un œil noir.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, ses deux idiots voulaient vraiment y aller, et maintenant elle devait s'en charger.

Elle soupira, déçue.

Erza se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles chargées de cette mission commando.

-Allez ! Vous attendez quoi ?

La mage aux livres grimaça, et attrapa la main de son amie.

-Ciao ! lança-t-elle.

Elles rentrèrent facilement dans la gare, illuminée de milles feux.

La bleue se retourna vers son amie, joyeuse.

-C'est sympa comme endroit, non ?

L'agitation sereine et ordonné de l'endroit était agréable, en effet, dû reconnaître la blonde.

Levy s'étira, et chercha des yeux le guichet des objets perdus.

Elles allaient devoir agir vite.

Lucy trouva le petit bureau isolé en première.

-Ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

Son amie acquiesça, et s'approcha du bureau. Elle sourit en remarquant que personne dans la gare, bondée malgré l'heure tardive, ne faisait attention à elle.

Elle rentra par la petite porte à l'arrière, qui était ouverte d'ailleurs, puis se retourna.

Lucy la suivait timidement, gênée de se sentir comme une voleuse.

-Ça va, Lu-chan, c'est pas si difficile…

La blonde déglutit, mais hocha la tête.

Bon sang ! Levy avait raison, bien sûr… Elle faisait toute une histoire d'une petite récupération de valises…

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis commença à sont tour à fouiller dans la petite pièce remplie d'objets en tout genre.  
>Elle commença à penser que les gens perdaient tout et n'importe quoi…<p>

Les objets, tous plus insolites les uns que les autres, auraient fait le bonheur d'un antiquaire ou d'un collectionneur.

Lucy gloussa en voyant un rouleau de papier toilette avec des initiales calligraphiées dessus.

Elle appela Levy qui éclata de rire. Elles reprirent leur fouille dans la bonne humeur.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure de recherches, Levy hurla de joie, et appela son amie en criant.

La jeune fille accourut immédiatement, et se sentit soulagée en reconnaissant les bagages du faux couple.

-C'est fini… souffla-t-elle, soulagée.  
>Elles sortirent précipitamment du bureau des objets perdus, et se rendirent à l'extérieur en courant, heureuses comme jamais.<p>

-Youhou ! On a trouvé ! lança Levy très fort.

Elle se récolta les oeillades assassines de toute la petite bande, sauf Mira. Cette dernière avait l'air d'aller mieux, ayant ravalé sa défaite.

Elle sourit gentiment aux deux jeunes filles.

-On vous attendait depuis quelques temps, je suis contente de voir que vous avez retrouvé les valises…

Elle se saisit de la poignée de la plus grande, la sienne, puis l'ouvrit rapidement.

Elle enfonça sa main de façon précise sous une couche de vêtements, et en ressortit une bourse bien remplie.

-Je pense qu'on a le budget pour se faire une petite escapade… On rentre à la maison… ? déclara-t-elle, toute sourire.

Erza se leva en souriant, tandis que Natsu tombait à genoux.

Le monde semblait recommencer à tourner normalement.

Ils commandèrent des billets pour le train de nuit le plus direct possible, direction Magnolia.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient leur wagon pour eux tout seul.

À peine le train en marche que le dragon de feu commença à tomber dans les vapes, la bile remontant le long de sa gorge.

Il vomit légèrement sur les genoux d'Erza, qui lui donna un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire. Il tomba dans les pommes, comme d'habitude.

Tout reprenait son cours. Levy et Lucy lisaient avec leurs lunettes magiques.

Erza feuilletait une brochure trouvée sur le sol du compartiment présentant les nouvelles armures Heart Kreuz.

Mira regardait le paysage nocturne qui défilait à la fenêtre en souriant.

Et Grey, comme d'habitude, dormait, rêvant d'une Lucy plus docile, et d'un monde plus juste.

Ils arrivèrent à Magnolia aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Natsu émergea doucement, eut quelques hauts-le-coeur, puis réussi à faire plusieurs pas sans vomir.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif en direction de la forêt, traversant la ville déserte et inhabituellement calme.

L'air était frais, vivifiant. Quelques insectes somnambules crissaient doucement, cachés contre l'écorce des arbres.

Le petit groupe de mages arriva sans encombres à l'aurée de la forêt.

Le soleil était encore loin lorsqu'ils reconnurent les alentours de l'entrée de la guilde.

Mira s'avança la première vers la pierre bloquant les escaliers cachés, et se figea.

Elle blêmit, et recula brusquement. Erza fronça les sourcils, et arriva dans son dos.  
>La pierre était tombée sur le côté, les escaliers totalement détruits, et une odeur de renfermé, de fumée, une odeur qui piquait le nez, très légèrement métallique s'éleva lentement dans l'air.<p>

_Une odeur de mort._

**Oh la la !**

**Mais qu'est-il arrivé aux mages de Fairy Tail ?**

**Et à la guilde ?**

**La suite au prochain épiso- enfin, la suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Ja nee…**


	8. Chapitre 8

Erza déglutit, observant le désastre sous ses yeux.

Après avoir vu l'état de l'escalier, les mages étaient descendus en courant vers la guilde souterraine.

Natsu poussa un sifflement de rage en abattant violemment son poing contre le bar déjà déchiqueté.

Levy en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
>Après le déménagement forcé de la guilde sous terre, elle pensait que rien ne pourrait l'attrister plus que cela.<p>

Elle avait tort.

Elle en avait marre, elle ne voulait plus pleurer, plus jamais. Elle renifla le plus discrètement possible dans sa manche, et s'isola dans un coin sombre.

L'intérieur de la salle principale était dans un état inconcevable : parquet brûlé, mobilier détruit, réserve pillée.

Grey revînt, après avoir inspecté rapidement les autres pièces.

Tout était dans le même état.

Il se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne, nerveux.

La guilde avait été attaquée, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Deux questions restaient en suspens.

Ils se regroupèrent naturellement autour du bar, formant un cercle relâché.

L'air autour de Natsu tremblait, à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Il enrageait, mourant d'envie de trucider les responsables de ce désastre.

Jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux, aussi enragé. Qu'on porte atteinte à la guilde l'insupportait.

Grey s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mira manquait à l'appel.

Il fronça les sourcils, Erza comprit quel était le problème.

-Mira vérifie quelques détails dans le bureau du Maître.

Il hocha la tête, sérieux, puis commença finalement ses explications.

-Deux problèmes se posent… D'abord qui sont les responsables de ce carnage… Puis-

-Où sont les mages… finit Lucy.

Le brun acquiesça.

Ça restait le problème le plus important.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas un milligramme de sang dans l'établissement, et pas un seul cadavre.

Mais la guilde avait été saccagée, et les mages disparus de Fairy Tail n'en étaient certainement pas responsables.

Il soupira, et fit le tour du comptoir, s'approchant de Lucy.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Bon, comment on va faire… soupira-t-il.

Erza ferma les yeux, encore trop choquée pour réagir de manière logique.

Levy s'était endormie sur une des rares chaises épargnées par la fureur des agresseurs de Fairy Tail.

Mira revînt en courant, puis poussa Grey et Lucy sans ménagement.

Elle se pencha sans écouter les protestations et les questions de ses camarades. La barmaid ouvrit un des placards bas.

Elle sourit, et sortit un petit cristal.

-Tadam ! lança-t-elle. Tout n'est pas perdu !

Natsu fronça les sourcils, sur les nerfs, mais ne dit rien. S'il parlait maintenant, il allait exploser, il voulait réserver sa fureur pour les responsables de cette boucherie.

Lucy s'approcha de la jeune fille, et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.<p>

Erza sourit timidement, n'osant pas croire à l'once d'espoir qui naissait sous ses yeux.

-Une lacrima vision… commença-t-elle

-Avec un message du maître dedans… termina Mirajane.

Tous les mages, mise à part Levy qui dormait toujours, s'approchèrent.

La blanche activa le petit appareil, et une écran s'alluma.

Le visage ridé de Makarof apparut. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas souriant. Ses traits étaient soucieux, fatigués et tendus.

Il regarda nerveusement derrière lui, puis fixa la lacrima vision, comme s'il transperçait de son regard les mages rescapés.

-Mira, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ce message à sa cachette habituelle, en espérant que ses sacripants ne la trouveront pas avant toi… Dranbalt, notre infiltré principal au sein du conseil, nous a prévenu d'une attaque imminente… Mais pas de la part du conseil… de la part d'une des filiales de la pègre anti-mages internationale…

Il soupira avec lassitude.

-Tu sais que Dranbalt s'est toujours avéré exact dans ses informations… Nous nous devons de le croire, pour la sécurité de la guilde… Nous partons avant que la pègre n'arrive… Mira, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu trouveras la guilde en rentrant, mais saches que tous les mages vont bien…

Il la regard à travers la vidéo enregistrée, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat particulier, communiquant silencieusement avec la mage de transformation, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Erza haussa un sourcil, se demandant quel message était caché derrière cette oeillade.

Le vieil homme toussa, puis reprit.

-Nous nous évacuons dans quelques secondes, je dois te laisser… Je ne peut pas te dire notre destination, au cas où ce message serait intercepté… Au pire, nous perdrions un de nos mages infiltrés au conseil mais… _Retournes à la source_…

La vidéo se coupa dans un petit grésillement, et finalement la lacrima cessa de briller.

Mirajane rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, réfléchissant dans le calme.

Le silence s'était installé dans la guilde. Tous réfléchissaient, tentant désespérément de comprendre les messages cachés dans cette vidéo.

_Retournes à la source._

Grey fronça les sourcils, et s'installa sur une des chaises au fond de la salle, suivit de Lucy et Natsu.

Le rose enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans ses bras, heureux de savoir ses nakamas en bonne santé, mais inquiet tout de même. Il réfléchissait, souhaitant de toute son âme trouver la réponse à ce casse-tête.

Il soupira.  
>Grey discutait à voix basse avec Lucy, élaborant des hypothèses sur le lieu de séjour des mages en fuite.<p>

-Je sais pas… souffla la blonde. La source… De quoi ? De la magie ? De Fairy Tail ?

Elle soupira à nouveau.

Le mage de glace posa son menton dans sa main, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Le lieu où se trouve Lumen Histoire ? proposa-t-il. La tombe de Mavis ?

La constellationniste se balança sur sa chaise, soucieuse.

-Personne ne sait où se trouve Lumen Histoire… À part Makarof… Et nous ne somme jamais allé sur la tombe de Mavis lors de notre séjour sur l'île Tenro…

Il hocha la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Quand on y pense, le passé de notre guilde est gigantesque… Ça fait une infinité d'endroits à fouiller…

Erza s'approcha de leur petit groupe.

-Oui, mais Makarof ne souhaitait sûrement pas que ça soit un endroit trop évident… Au cas où quelqu'un trouvait le message… expliqua-t-elle.

La blonde blêmit, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça…. En croisant le regard de Grey, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi n'avait pas pris cette donnée en compte.  
>Ils réfléchirent en silence une dizaine de minutes, Natsu se leva, fatigué après cette gymnastique cérébrale, et alla fouiller dans le bar, cherchant de la nourriture.<p>

Levy se réveilla, puis se leva, et prit la chaise du rose, elle et Lucy commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.

La bleue sortit une feuille de son petit sac, et toutes deux commencèrent à griffonner dessus.

Ils restèrent une heure dans cette atmosphère étrange de réflexion intense, si inhabituelle à cette guilde d'habitude joyeuse et fêtarde.

Mirajane sortit brutalement de sa transe, et se leva.

Elle sourit, puis courut dans le bureau du maître.

Erza se leva, et la suivit.

On n'entendit rien provenant de la petite pièce fermée durant quelques minutes, puis un cri de joie parvînt aux oreilles des autres mages.

Levy leva la tête, curieuse.

-Il se pa-

-Mirajane a trouvé la cachette de nos amis ! S'écria Erza, folle de joie, en défonçant la porte du bureau.

Au moment où l'information parvenait au cerveau des intéressés, la porte de la salle principale, fermée à clé, s'ouvrit brutalement.

Un mage brun rentra dans la pièce, un air alarmé sur le visage.

Natsu se leva, prenant une position défensive.

Le mage recula de quelques pas en voyant le dragon si menaçant devant lui.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis s'exprima.

-Je suis Lahar, un mage infiltré au conseil… Je suis ici pour vous prévenir de la part de Dranbalt de l'arrivée imminente des chevaliers des runes ici… Ils veuillent fouiller les décombres, maintenant qu'ils ont appris la chute de la terrifiante et puissante Fairy Tail… S'ils vous trouvent ici, vous êtes des hommes morts… !

Natsu se détendit au bout de quelques minutes.

Les mages ne bougèrent pas, leurs cerveaux mettant plus de temps que d'habitude à assimiler une information.

Le plafond trembla, signe d'agitation à la surface.

-Ils arrivent ! tenta de les prévenir Lahar.  
>Mirajane fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle attrapa les deux valises d'une main, son sac de l'autre.<p>

Puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Les mages autour d'elle la regardaient, figés sur place, tandis que le représentant du conseil magique tentait désespérément de les pousser à s'activer.

Mira ouvrit rapidement une petite porte cachée derrière une fût de bière, puis fit un mouvement de main pour indiquer à ses camarades d'avancer.

-Allez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Grey attrapa la main de la blonde, et la traîna derrière lui, même pas étonné de découvrir de nouveaux secrets sur sa guilde délirante.

Le plafon trembla, de la poussière s'en détachant.

Levy suivit, tandis qu'Erza poussait Natsu qui souhaitait rester pour se battre.

Mirajane força la rousse et le dragon à rentrer dans le petit tunnel, avant de fixer Lahar.

-Merci… Pour tout… Makarof vous en ait reconnaissant… souffla-t-elle, avant de se glisser par l'ouverture secrète, et de disparaître.

Le brun rougit légèrement, avant de se détourner.

Les premiers chevaliers pénétrèrent dans la pièce du bar, faisant un boucan pas possible.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que l'un des lieutenants les plus haut gradé, gêné et rougissant.

-Il n'y a plus rien… lança Lahar à voix forte, voulant cacher son désarroi face à la remarque de la belle Mirajane.

-Pas besoin de fouiller donc… ? Demanda un des soldats.

Le brun confirma, et leur demanda de repartir.

Les chevaliers quittèrent docilement la pièce, mais quelques-uns balayèrent la pièce du regard, étonnés.

Des murmures retentirent, amplifiés par l'écho dans la grande salle.  
>-Il n'y a pas de corps… souffla un jeune soldat à son camarade qui acquiesça férocement.<p>

Lahar soupira avec lassitude, ayant repris sa contenance, puis se dirigea vers eux.

-Je vous ai dit de partir… déclara-t-il sévèrement le brun.

Les quelques sbires toujours présents acquiescèrent, puis quittèrent les lieux, dans un boucan d'enfer.

Lahar se passa la main sur le visage.

-Bordel… souffla-t-il.

Mirajane avançait en tête, connaissant ce petit sous-terrain par coeur.

Elle tourna à un croisement, entraînant ses camarades avec elle.

Elle sourit.

Elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

**Voilà !**

**Mirajane a deviné la cachette de nos amis mages, et vous ?**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long… ^^**

**Je m'attelle au prochain le plus rapidement possible !**


	9. Chapitre 9

Mirajane sourit en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.

Elle devait être un peu claustro dans le fond…

Ses camarades la suivirent rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fous en pleine forêt ? demanda Natsu.

La barmaid se retourna.

-Nous allons en ville, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Où se sont-ils cachés ?

Elle sourit, et leva son visage vers le clair de lune. La nuit avait toujours été son moment préféré de la journée…

Erza avança prudemment, suivie de Levy, puis relança Mira.

-Alors ? C'est par où ?

L'intéressée commença à marcher d'un pas vif, obligeant les autres mages à suivre le rythme.

Ils devaient être en ville en début de journée, pas plus d'une heure après le lever du soleil.

Elle entendait le bruissement des conversations dans son dos, et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, l'ayant souvent emprunté dans le passé.

Cette fois ci, la base souterraine de Fairy Tail était bel et bien abandonnée… Dommage, elle avait commencé à s'y attacher, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il était impossible d'aérer convenablement, l'endroit était vraiment sympa.

Mais maintenant que les deux organisations les plus dangereuses du monde magique connaissaient l'emplacement du lieu, il était inenvisageable d'y retourner.

Elle se demandait comment serait la nouvelle guilde… Elle commença à s'imaginer une grande chaumière, lumineuse et pleine de bon air frais… Avec un jardin peut-être, rempli de fleurs… Ou bien des jardinières… Elle aimait bien les fleurs…

C'était beau, ça sentait bon, ça apportait de la gaieté et de la sophistication… Sans compter le langage des fleurs… Tous les messages qu'elles délivraient en permanence, secrètement…

Oui, décidément, elle aimait bien les fleurs… Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir en planter…

-Mira ! déclara Erza pour la quatrième fois.

La blanche sursauta, et se retourna.

-Pardon… J'étais dans mes pensées…

La rousse s'avança.

-Ce n'est pas la forêt près d'Hargeon, ça ?

Mira sourit, joyeuse.

-Oui… Pourquoi ?

Natsu s'immisça dans la conversation.

-On va là-bas ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Levy sourit, étonnée.

Grey et Lucy arrivèrent à hauteur de leurs compagnons.

-Hargeon ? demanda la blonde. Pourquoi ?

Mira s'étira, et regarda paresseusement le soleil pointant un rayon par-dessus la colline.

-Et bien…

-Parce qu'on s'est rencontré là-bas ! s'écria Natsu, en regardant Lucy.

Grey fit un bruit très significatif de la bouche, tandis que la blanche lançait un regard noir au mage de feu.

-Pas du tout ! lancèrent-ils en même temps.  
>-Alors pourquoi ? demanda le rose, surpris.<p>

Mirajane reprit la parole, en prenant bien soin d'écraser le pied de Natsu au passage.

-Hargeon est l'endroit où, en X686, Zeleph rencontra pour la première fois Mavis… La fondatrice de Fairy Tail…

Les quatre mages à ses côtés la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, estomaqués.

-Comment tu connais ce genre de détails ? demanda Lucy.

L'intéressée se retourna, une grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça s'appelle la culture générale…

Grey haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

La barmaid lui tira la langue, avant de se retourner avec superbe, et de continuer sa route.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, et ils avaient encore une bonne demi-heure de marche à faire.

Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Makarof soupira en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Il fit tourner son fauteuil, pour faire face à son petit-fils.

Celui-ci le fixait, un air blasé sur le visage.

-Jiji… souffla-t-il. Tu veux quoi ?

Makarof se redressa, et sourit.

-Fils… Je voulais te confier une mission… De la plus haute importance.

Le grand blond haussa un sourcil.

-On vient à peine de se réinstaller… Et tu veux déjà que j'aille prendre l'air ?

Le vieil homme pencha la tête sur le côté.

-On dirait que tu tentes d'insinuer le fait que je souhaite me débarrasser de toi… Toi, qui est la merveille de ma vie… !

Luxus ricana.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui me laisses embobiner par tes discours… Qu'ils soient à dormir debout ou juste stupides…

Makarof rit doucement, avant de sauter de sa chaise.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans son nouveau bureau, encore rempli de cartons, agissant comme si son petit-fils n'était pas là.

-Il est vrai que tu es moins facile à… Disons à convaincre, que la belle Mirajane…

Luxus grimaça.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, Jiji… On dirais un vieux pervers…

L'intéressé lui lança un regard entendu, avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Bien, acceptes-tu de partir en mission… ?

Le blond s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés contre le torse.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Finalement je me suis laissé avoir… Ça consiste en quoi, ta mission ?

Le légendaire maître de Fairy Tail, bien qu'il jubile intérieurement d'avoir fait craquer son petit-fils, ne laissa rien paraître.

-Bien… Je vais t'expliquer…

Et il alla fermer la porte à clé, s'assurant que les oreilles trop curieuses n'entendent rien.

Lucy hurla, crevant presque les tympans des autres mages.

-Grey ! Arrêtes avec cette araignée !

Le brun se tordit de rire, tandis que Natsu avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la situation était cocasse.

Levy sourit doucement à son amie.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite bête… Elle ne va rien te faire du tout…

La blonde pinça les lèvres.

-Grey, arrêtes je te dis ! Je déteste les araignées… !

Le mage de glace balança la bestiole dans un fourré, toujours mort de rire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai effrayée ! jubila-t-il.

Lucy lui donna un grand coup sur la nuque.

-Tais-toi, espèce de crétin !

Elle allait le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

Il la tira vers lui.

-Quoi ? Sinon tu vas me frapper ?

Il la fixa, les yeux brillants. La blonde rosit.

Grey eut un sourire en coin.

-T'es vraiment qu'une gamine…

Il la laissa se dégager de son emprise, elle était furieuse à nouveau.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, les sourcils froncés. Grey la trouvait vraiment drôle lorsqu'elle s'énervait…

La constellationniste s'éloigna à grands pas, tandis que Levy trottinait pour la suivre.

-Lu-chan ! Attends, tu vas te perdre… !

Natsu les suivit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Si bien que Grey se retrouva seul avec Mira et Erza.

La rousse se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux.

-Tu vas tourner autour de Lucy combien de temps encore ? demanda-t-elle tout de go.

Mira pouffa devant la tête de Grey.

Le mage de glace cacha, un peu trop tard cependant, son air embarrassé.

-De quoi vous parlez ? déclara-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

La mage de transformation haussa un sourcil.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiotes, Grey ! On voit bien qu'elle te plaît… Il n'y a qu'elle et Natsu pour ne pas s'en rendre compte…

Erza sourit.

-Ne sous-estimes pas Natsu, Mira… Je pense qu'il peut devenir un sérieux rival…

Grey contracta sa mâchoire, bordel ! Elles le faisaient exprès, c'était pas possible autrement… !

-Woh ! Du calme ! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile d'allumette a à voir là-dedans ?!

Les deux amies sourirent de toutes leurs dents, un sourire à faire frissonner même le plus courageux des hommes.

-Voyons, Grey… souffla Mira. Prends garde à ce que Natsu ne demandes pas à Lucy de sortir avec lui avant que tu ne le fasses…

Titania ricana devant l'expression qu'affichait le mage de glace.

Il semblait pris d'une furieuse envie d'étrangler les deux femmes devant lui dans les plus brefs délais, mais en même temps il avait l'air de souhaiter aller vérifier que son ami de toujours n'était pas en train de se mettre à genoux, la bague en main devant Lucy.

Il gronda, un son sourd provenant des tréfonds de sa gorge.

-Arrête Mira, il va péter une crise sinon… sourit Erza.

L'intéressée acquiesça, du même avis que son amie.

Le mage de glace plissa les yeux.

Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un cri retentit.

-Mira-chan ! Erza ! Grey !

Levy courait, ses courtes jambes déjà fatiguées par les quelques minutes de sprint qu'elles venaient d'effectuer.

-Mira-chan ! C'est grave !

Aussitôt la barmaid cessa de plaisanter, et fronça les sourcils.

-Levy-chan… De quoi parles-tu… ?

La petite bleue s'appuya sur ses genoux, fourbue et le souffle court.

-Je… Nous avons failli nous faire prendre… Découvrir …

Elle poussa un râle, avant de tousser bruyamment.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Mais on s'est caché… Des… Des gars bizarres… Du conseil je crois… Mais… Ils n'étaient pas comme les… Comme les autres membres du conseil…

Elle avait le teint rouge écrevisse, ses poumons refusant d'obéir aux ordres de son cerveau.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Et ainsi de suite.

-Je… Ils avaient…

Et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Des cadavres… Une dizaine… En plein milieu d'une clairière… Je… Lucy à empêché Natsu d'y aller… Grâce à ses esprits… Nous avons failli nous faire prendre…

Elle essuya d'un geste vif les larmes coulant de ses yeux ambrés.

Elle cacha son visage de ses mains, son souffle encore haché reprenant son rythme normal peu à peu.

-Je… Ils ont parlé… De… De Black Vox…

Mira écarquilla les yeux.

-La prison magique, pour les criminels mis sous haute protection ?

La bleue hocha la tête, avant de relever le regard.

-Oui… Oui, Black Vox…

_-Nadal, dépêches-toi, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps…_

_-Oui, Maître Crawford._

_-Transportes ceux là en priorité… Le reste peux attendre, ça sera moins compromettant._

_-Oui, Maître Crawford._

_-Fais attention ! Tu as failli me mettre en contact avec ce cadavre répugnant… il sent atrocement mauvais, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Maître Crawford._

_-Dépêches-toi ! Avant que des gens du conseil arrivent… Nous avons besoin de cette couverture le plus longtemps possible… !_

_-Oui… Maître Crawford. Tout de suite, Maître._

**Tadam !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

**Il a mis un peu de temps à arriver… Mais les choses deviennent plus intéressantes à partir de maintenant…**

**J'ai dû réécrire toute une partie qui ne me plaisait pas… Et je suis juste un zombie en ce moment xD Une vraie loque ! Je devrais dormir un peu plus (même si je sais parfaitement que je ne le ferais pas u_u )**

**Au fait, j'ai commencé (enfin ! ) Shingeki no Kyojin…**

**Une vraie bombe ! Je suis fan ! (et j'adore Rivaille *_* )**

**Voilà !**

**Je vous laisse ^^**

**À la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10

_« Lucy se dégagea de l'étreinte de fer de son père._

_-Papa ! J'ai oublié ma poupée ! Je peux pas la laisser !_

_La petite blonde, des larmes pleins les yeux, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait._

_-Papa ! hurla-t-elle._

_Jude Heartfilia se retourna vers sa seule progéniture, sa seule descendance…_

_Cette jeune enfant égoïste et trop stupide encore pour comprendre la situation._

_Il serra les dents, exaspéré._

_-Lucy ! Ne discutes pas, nous devons partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Il attrapa l'enfant par le bras, tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces._

_-Je ne veux pas laisser Michelle toute seule ! Hurla-t-elle, la voix cassée._

_L'homme se redressa, menaçant._

_-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour des futilités ! Ils vont nous retrouver si on ne se dépêche pas… !_

_Il commença à traîner Lucy, tandis que le soleil, cette immense boule de feu, se couchait sur Earthland, qui n'était définitivement pas une terre pacifique._

_La petite blonde se retourna une dernière fois, regardant sa maison, qu'elle devait quitter sans raison valable._

_-Papa… Pourquoi Maman n'est pas là ? Elle est allée chercher Michelle ?_

_Jude ferma les yeux, et son coeur manqua un battement._

_Layla…_

_Il soupira, et tira plus fort sur le bras de sa fille._

_-Viens ! Ta mère… Va… Elle va nous rejoindre, ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_Lucy laissa les larmes couler, sa mère allait revenir… Avec sa poupée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Son père lui faisait mal au bras._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et elle ne comprenait pas._

_Que se passait-il ?_

_Elle se dégagea, dans un dernière élan d'espoir, et commença à courir._

_Loin de son père, et loin de sa colère.  
>Loin de sa lâcheté et de son envie de fuite.<em>

_Elle entendit le cri de Jude, qui l'appelait, fou de rage._

_Elle traversa des buissons piquant, faisant des accrocs et des trous à sa jolie robe de mousseline blanche que sa maman lui avait demandé de mettre._

_Où était sa maman ? _

_Elle continua de courir, pleine d'éraflures, et le haut du bras gauche encore rouge sous la pression de son père._

_Elle courait vers sa maison._

_-Michelle ! Maman ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçu un bout du toit._

_Elle continua de courir, la température augmentant._

_Elle fronça les sourcils en ralentissant, près des bosquets de l'entrée._

_Pourquoi y avait-il du feu partout ? Lucy n'avait vu du feu que dans la cuisine, lorsqu'elle venait prendre la collation avec les domestiques, son père la disputait toujours après… Et dans la grande cheminée aussi, les soirs d'hiver. La cheminée de sa chambre n'était jamais allumée, sa mère trouvait ça dangereux pour elle._

_Mais elle n'avait jamais vu de feu ailleurs, et elle n'avait jamais vu de feu aussi gros._

_Tout brûlait, la bâtisse, les jardins… Absolument tout._

_Lucy trébucha contre quelque chose, et s'étala au sol, s'égratignant le genou. Elle recommença à pleurer sous la douleur.  
>Elle se releva, lançant un regard rapide à ce qui l'avait fait butter.<br>La jeune héritière écarquilla les yeux en voyant un des domestiques, au sol._

_Elle hurla en voyant ses yeux se révulser, et son teint devenir plus blanc que la neige._

_Elle s'éloigna en courant, de toute la force de ses petites jambes._

_Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, plus jamais. _

_Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de la scène macabre dont, de son jeune âge, elle ne comprenait pas la véritable nature._

_Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée, tremblante, et tentant de se saisir du heurtoir, attendant que sa maman lui ouvre._

_-Lucy ! hurla une voix familière._

_Layla arrivait, boitant gravement._

_-Lucy, ma chérie !_

_La petite fille sauta les marches du perron pour rejoindre sa maman._

_Elle s'agrippa à son épaule, et sourit._

_-Maman, tu as trouvé Michelle ?_

_La mère fronça les sourcils, se tenant le flanc._

_-De quoi parles-tu ? Ton père est là ? Que faîtes-vous encore ici… gémit-elle, en s'asseyant sur une marche pour se reposer._

_Lucy sourit de toutes ses dents._

_-Papa ne voulait pas me laisser prendre Michelle, donc je suis venue ici toute seule, il n'a pas pu me retenir… !_

_Layla écarquilla les yeux, choquée, et gifla sa fille pour la première fois de sa vie._

_-Lucy ! Hurla-t-elle, alors que l'enfant pleurait de plus belle._

_Elle se tînt brusquement la côte, la respiration sifflante._

_Des voix s'approchèrent, à l'angle du mur._

_La blonde perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il restait sur son visage._

_Elle attrapa avec brusquerie le poignet de son enfant, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Va retrouver ton père, cours ma chérie… ! Tu dois partir avant qu'ils ne te voient, dis à ton père que je l'aime… Je t'aime chérie… !_

_Elle embrassa son enfant sur le front, avant de la pousser, l'air terrifiée._

_Lucy avait les yeux exorbités._

_-Où est Michelle… ? balbutia-t-elle._

_Layla hurla en voyant les hommes arriver au coin du mur._

_-Lucy, COURS !_

_La blondinette ne comprenait pas, elle voulait sa poupée… Pourquoi sa gentille maman l'avait-elle frappée ? Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de rejoindre Papa ?_

_Elle recula d'un pas, puis trébucha et tomba._

_-Maman ? demanda-t-elle, la voix incertaine, l'air perdue._

_Layla tremblait, fixant le petit groupe qui arrivait vers elles._

_-C-cours… bégaya-t-elle, se plaçant devant sa fille, souhaitant la protéger._

_-Alors, Miss Heartfilia ? On essaye de nous cacher des trucs ?_

_Un ricanement général s'éleva de la bande._

_-Tu sais combien d'argent détourné on a trouvé dans tes caves, Miss ?_

_La blonde pâlit, tentant de pousser Lucy à courir._

_La petite était complètement sonnée._

_-M-maman ? Maman, qui sait ?_

_Un des gars, un grand dégingandé ressemblant curieusement à une endive, se plaça en avant._

_-Ooooh… Tu nous avais caché que ta gamine était ici ? Tu l'avais planqué quelque part ? Apparemment elle avait envie de prendre l'air…_

_-Viens là, ma chérie… déclara avec concupiscence un des pillards, en fixant Lucy._

_Cette dernière se cacha un peu plus derrière sa mère._

_Layla s'avança._

_-Je… Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi… Vous avez pillé et brûlé ma demeure… Épargnez Lucy, je vous en prie… Tuez-moi si vous le souhaitez… Je vous en prie…Pas ma fille…_

_Elle tomba à genoux devant ses ennemis, s'offrant clairement à eux._

_Ils ricanèrent, et l'endive se rapprocha encore un peu plus._

_-Alors, Miss Heartifilia… Tu a peur pour ta fille ?_

_Il sourit cruellement, et sortit lentement un sabre de son fourreau._

_-Je ne te promets rien… Mais si tu veux mourir, pas de problèmes…_

_Il s'approcha à pas de loups, sous les sourires de ses camarades, et saisit Lucy par le bras, la collant à son flanc._

_-Regardes ta mère une dernière fois, ma chérie… Et toi, Miss… Aies le courage de regarder la mort en face…_

_Layla hurla en tentant de saisir sa fille, mais l'homme hurla de rire, et enfonça son épée dans le corps de sa victime._

_Layla s'effondra au sol, une large tache d'un rouge sombre s'étalant sous le tissu de sa robe, transperçant la soie fine._

_Un gargouillement sinistre sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle rendait l'âme._

_Lucy haussa les sourcils, voyant sa maman imiter le domestique de tout à l'heure._

_Elle leva le regard vers le monsieur qui la tenait.  
>-Tu vas me donner ma poupée ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.<em>

_L'endive haussa un sourcils circonspect, puis se tourna vers ses camarades, qui se fendaient clairement la poire._

_-Vous entendez, les gars ?! Elle veut sa poupée, la pauvre petite chérie !_

_Ils rirent encore plus fort._

_-Lucy ! Vociféra Jude._

_Il arrivait bel et bien, au secours de sa seule et unique fille._

_Il courait de toutes ses forces, hurlant comme un forcené le nom de sa fille.  
>Il tenait quelque chose, une forme pâle qu'il bringuebalait au rythme effréné de sa cours.<em>

_-Michelle ! s'écria la petite blonde, heureuse comme tout._

_Elle se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de l'homme, et courut vers sa poupée._

_-Merci Papa !_

_Jude sourit à sa fille, plus que quelques mètres, et elle serait en sécurité._

_-Tirez ! vociféra un des hommes._

_Alors, dès cet ordre, une trentaine de balles s'abattirent d'une traite contre Jude Heartfilia, une bonne dizaine touchant divers organes vitaux._

_Il s'écroula au sol, se convulsant sous d'atroces douleurs, le sang tachant son costume de luxe et éclaboussant la poupée de la dernière survivante du clan Heartfilia._

_Lucy s'arrêta dans sa course, fixant la troisième personne qui agissait de cette manière._

_Le regard, d'habitude vif et acéré, de son père s'éteignit lentement, perdant son étincelle habituelle._

_-L-layla… souffla-t-il en fixant son enfant._

_Elle sanglota, sentant les bras d'un de ces horribles hommes la retenir._

_-Michelle ! Papa ! MAMAN ! Cria-t-elle, se cassant la voix._

_L'endive éclata de rire, et se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait Lucy._

_-C'est bon, Porla… On va s'en occuper de la gamine… Va prévenir Crawford que le clan Heartfilia est bel et bien éteint…_

_-D'accord… annonça l'homme, lâchant Lucy qui s'effondra au sol, tremblante._

_Des mains la saisirent de toutes parts, l'empêchant de hurler.  
>Lucy Heartfilia venait de voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux.<br>Elle venait d'observer son monde douillet et luxueux s'effondrer en une nuit.  
>Lucy Heartfilia venait d'avoir cinq ans, il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela. »<em>

Elle se réveilla en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

-Lucy ! s'écria Grey.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ses muscles se contractant sans raison valable totalement aléatoirement, des gouttes de sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine.

Elle commença à pleurer, se convulsant dans les bras forts du brun.

-Lucy, Lucy… souffla-t-il, le nez dans sa chevelure d'or clair.

Il la tînt fort, tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.  
>Elle cessa de se tordre en tous sens au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes coulant incontrôlablement sous la puissance de son cauchemar, le réalisme troublant de ce songe.<br>Elle écarquilla les yeux en gémissant.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un souvenir.

Pendant quelques instants, encore dans les vapes, elle avait oublié que toute sa famille avait été massacrée. Tuée. Assassinée.

Par ces hommes horribles, qui avaient tout pillé, détruit et brûlé.

Elle soupira, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du jeune homme, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui permettant de ne pas perdre pied. De rester ici, avec les gens qu'elle aimait. De se battre.

Grey fronça les sourcils.

-Lucy… Tu as fait un cauchemar… ?

Elle acquiesça, cachant toujours son visage contre le brun.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, dégageant sa nuque, et soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux, la laissant reprendre son souffle.

Elle déglutit et se redressa au bout de quelques minutes. Elle sourit difficilement.  
>-Ça va… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Grey…<p>

Elle se dégagea des couvertures, et se leva d'un bond, tentant de donner le change.

Mais le mage de glace savait que quelque chose clochait, elle avait littéralement hurlé de souffrance dans son sommeil, décrivant une horreur sans nom, dont elle avait été spectatrice.

Il connaissait ce genre de chose, ayant vu tout son village se faire exterminer sous ses yeux. Il avait fait des cauchemars terrifiants durant des années. Encore, parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, tremblant et le souffle court.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Quelque chose à manger ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir Grey si prévenant à son égard.

-Non… Merci.

Elle s'étira, sans que le brun ne se décale d'un iota.

Il resserra son étreinte, même. Il la regarda avec sollicitude, inquiétude.  
>-Je ne suis pas folle Grey… Je vais très bien, souffla-t-elle.<p>

Il sourit, retrouvant un brin de sa moquerie et de sa fierté habituelles.

-Je suis au courant… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, tout à l'heure… ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-… Je suis censée me souvenir de quoi exactement… ?

Grey soupira, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, entraînant la blonde dans son mouvement.  
>Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, se reposant. Elle ferma les yeux.<br>Les yeux de Lucy s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité quasi-totale de la pièce, les volets étant fermés. Une petite chambre coquette, avec un lit double à l'édredon doux et parfumé, et des murs et un parquet clair. Quelques meubles en bois, sans décorations personnelles cependant.

Grey reprit la parole.

-Nous sommes à la nouvelle guilde… souffla-t-il.

La blonde acquiesça.

-Tu t'es évanouie… Lorsque nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure… À côté de la clairière avec les gars louches.

Elle ouvrit un œil, intéressée.

-Tu… Tu étais au sol, et Natsu était fou d'inquiétude, il ne savait pas comment réagir… Il était sur le point d'aller se battre, mais apparemment tu l'as retenu… Avant de tomber dans les pommes. Alors ça l'a calmé…

Lucy referma les yeux, comprenant mieux la situation, ses souvenirs de la veille refaisant lentement, mais sûrement, surface.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps… ? demanda-t-elle.

Grey ricana, se redressant.

La blonde retomba sur le lit, ayant perdu ses appuis.

-Eh ! Préviens !

Il éclata de rire, avant de se lever, et d'aller ouvrir les volets.

La lumière inonda la pièce, et Lucy plissa les yeux, une main la protégeant de l'agression du soleil.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, une fois habituée.

-Combien de temps ? répéta-t-elle.  
>-Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures…<p>

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se lever.  
>-Et pourquoi tu étais à mon chevet ? déclara-telle, mutine.<p>

Il fit un sourire en coin, se plaçant devant elle, et rentra dans son jeu.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, gamine… C'était juste mon tour de garde… Erza ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…

Elle n'écoutait pas, n'écoutait plus. Elle se saisit d'un coussin, et l'abattit sur la tête du brun.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête étonnée, les plumes voletant autour de son visage, lui conférant un air faussement angélique.

Il lui fit un sourire dangereux, de prédateur, avant de se jeter sur elle, polochon à la main.

Elle hurla, un cri léger cette fois, un cri presque _amusé_.

-Grey ! Non !

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreillers monumentale, traversins et coussins s'envolant dans tous les sens.

Elle riait à gorge déployée, tentant d'éloigner de son esprit son cauchemar effrayant.

Grey aussi s'amusait, riant de la poule mouillée qu'était la blonde.  
>Elle lui balançait carrément la couette au visage lorsque Erza rentra dans la pièce.<br>La terrifiante femme chevalier s'entoura d'une aura noire en constatant le bazar régnant dans la pièce.

-Grrrrrrey ! hurla-t-elle.

Le brun tenta de s'échapper, en sautant de la fenêtre, mais la rousse volcanique le rattrapa avant même qu'il ait esquissé le moindre geste.

-Tu étais censé courir nous prévenir au réveil de Lucy ! Mais à ce que je vois, faire un jeu d'enfants stupides est beaucoup plus urgent et intéressant…!

Il déglutit, jetant un regard à la constellationniste qui se tenait à ses côtés, morte de honte.

La blonde se racla la gorge.

-Erza… C'est moi qui ait commencé… C'est ma faute, pardon…

La rousse sourit gentiment à son amie.  
>-Lucy… Je suppose que la première chose que tu as faite à ton réveil n'était pas de balancer quelque chose au visage de ce crétin de Grey… Sa mission a lui, c'était de t'amener dans le bureau de Makarof…<p>

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, et jeta un regard navré au brun.

Titania se tourna à nouveau vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
>-Toi, tu recevra ton châtiment plus tard… annonça-t-elle, menaçante.<p>

Il déglutit.

-Maintenant, il faut aller dans le bureau du Maître… Tu visiteras la nouvelle guilde plus tard, Lucy.

L'intéressée acquiesça, et suivit docilement Erza, suivit de Grey, qui claqua la porte.

**Voilà !**

**Un nouveau chapitre (plus long que d'habitude) pour pallier à mon manquement de la dernière fois ! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu…**

**Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! (notamment le cauchemar de Lucy…)**

**À la prochain ! (j'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de commencer cette fic, alors qu'on en est déjà au chapitre 10 ! C'est génial!)**


	11. Chapitre 11

Lucy déglutit dans le couloir menant au bureau du Maître.  
>De quoi voulait-il leur parler ?<p>

Elle commençait à stresser sérieusement, n'ayant aucune information quant à la teneur du rendez-vous.

Elle avait peur : serait-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Une mission dangereuse, voire mortelle ?

Elle sentit la main de Grey se glisser dans la sienne.  
>Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers le brun.<p>

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil discret, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Erza.

La terrifiante rousse marchait d'un pas vif, en tête du petit groupe.

-Allez, les tourtereaux, dépêchez-vous !

Lucy rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que le mage de glace haussa un sourcil, sans dégager sa main.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de son amie, qui se retourna violemment, le regard noir.

Grey grimaça, et accéléra pour dépasser Titania, entraînant la blonde dans son passage.

Erza fut interpellée par un mage au coin du couloir, et s'éloigna, sans s'occuper de ses amis, tandis que le brun continuait sa route avec Lucy.  
>Ils quittèrent rapidement les couloirs principaux, pour arriver dans un minuscule passage secondaire.<p>

La constellationniste se demanda alors à quoi ressemblait la guilde de l'extérieur, elle semblait immense…

Grey s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de la faire tomber par terre. Il la rattrapa de justesse, en la tirant par la main, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.  
>Elle rougit soudainement, avant de se dégager.<p>

-N'en profites pas, crétin !

Il ricana, rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.  
>Lucy remarqua alors que, pour une fois, il était complètement habillé. Et bien en plus.<p>

-Te fais pas d'idées, gamine… lança-t-il.

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur, et elle se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas rougir.

-Allez, on y va, ils nous attendent depuis assez longtemps… Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle détourna le regard tandis qu'il toquait à la porte en ricanant.

Une voix lointaine répondit, et le brun ouvrit la porte en fracas.

-Tu t'inspires un peu trop de Natsu, caleçon ambulant, persifla-t-elle en passant derrière lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé qu'elle le compare à cet imbécile.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le nouveau bureau de Makarof.

Il était bien plus spacieux que le précédent.

Elle sourit en voyant Mira devant le vieil homme, assise sur une chaise.

La blanche semblait morte de fatigue, et très inquiète.  
>Elle fixait Makarof, semblant attendre qu'il lui donne une information précise avant de partir.<p>

Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Lucy, qui ne se sentit pas vexée, elle avait dû veiller sur elle, sans doute, pendant son « sommeil ».

Le maître se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, tout sourire. Grey l'ignora et s'adossa au mur, au fond de la salle.

Lucy rendit son sourire au vieil homme, et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il lui pointa du doigt.

Il se racla la gorge, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Mira.

-Grey, tu peux partir maintenant…

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Va crever, vieux fossile.

Makarof pencha la tête sur le côté, agacé.

-La seule personne à m'appeler par ce genre de surnoms est mon petit-fils…

-On se demande pourquoi…

Mirajane se crispa encore plus, rongée par un mal inconnu de Lucy.

La blonde soupira, et se tourna vers le mage de glace.

-Il t'a dit de dégager, obéit au maître, crétin…

Le brun haussa lentement un sourcil, vrillant la blonde de son regard.

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer.

-Grey, tu iras aussi chercher Erza et Natsu… Avant de revenir ici avec eux… J'ai besoin de parler à Mira. Lucy, tu peux rester ici, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Makarof sourit, satisfait de voir le mage de glace obéir à ses ordres.

Le brun sortit en traînant des pieds, avant de lancer un dernier regard à Lucy.

Il referma la porte doucement, contrairement à son entrée bruyante.

Aussitôt, le Maître se leva, l'air sérieux.

Il se tourna vers Mira.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de lui, la mission se passe bien, à merveille… Il va bien.

La barmaid rejeta la tête en arrière, soulagée. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle les essuya vivement, avant de sourire.

-Mer-

-Mira, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour lui.

La blanche écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

-Je suis son grand-père. Je prends soin de lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter… Il est fort, tu le sais.

Lucy resta bouche bée, elle venait de comprendre. Mais… Pourquoi parlait-on de Luxus ?

Mirajane se leva furieusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches en signe d'énervement.

-Maître… Bien sûr que je m'inquiètes pour lui ! Que vous me disiez qu'il aille bien ou pas, je continuerai de m'inquiéter, coûte que coûte !

Elle fronça les sourcils devant un Makarof à la mâchoire décrochée.

La blanche se dirigea à grandes enjambées furieuses vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, elle manqua de peu la collision avec Natsu.  
>Elle poussa un feulement de rage en poussant le rose, et partit en faisant claquer ses talons.<p>

Grey poussa Natsu à son tour, agacé, et rentra en traînant des pieds dans le bureau.

-Je supposes que t'as fini de parler avec Mira… ricana-t-il, suivi d'Erza et du mage de feu.

La rousse s'assit là où Mirajane se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, absolument pas ébranlée par la sortie retentissante de son amie.

Natsu se plaça à côté de Lucy, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Grey, qui s'était adossé encore une fois au fond de la salle, fronça les sourcils en le voyant si proche de la blonde. Il fit un bruit très significatif avec sa langue, et s'approcha du Maître, poussant Natsu loin de la constellationniste. Le rose fronça les sourcils, et le poussa à son tour.

S'en suivit une pseudo bagarre entre les deux, que Titania n'eut aucun mal à calmer.

Une fois son poing de fer abattu sur la tête de ces deux idiots, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, et se rassit.

-Alors, Maître… De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ?

Le vieil homme sourit malicieusement, reconnaissant bien là la femme la plus puissante de sa guilde, quoi que Mirajane devait être au même niveau…

Il soupira en repensant à la barmaid… Elle aimait vraiment Luxus ? À ce point là ?

Il sourit, heureux de savoir son petit-fils entre de si bonnes mains, et se redressa.  
>-Bien… Je sais que vous devez en avoir un peu marre, après le guet apens de la dernière fois mais… Vous devez repartir en mission…<p>

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre, et sentit la main de Grey sur son épaule. Il comprenait, lui, sa peur de repartir.

Elle avait failli mourir dans des sous-terrains, faillit se faire prendre par des mages du conseil assoiffés de sang, et elle avait vu… Attendez… Qu'avait-elle vu ? Dans cette petite clairière, juste avant de s'évanouir… ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et se tourna tout naturellement vers le mage de glace. Celui-ci l'avait sentie se tendre brusquement, et toute trace de moquerie avait quittée ses iris bleues sombres.  
>-Lucy… souffla-t-il.<br>Elle sentit des larmes de peur glacée couler le long de ses joues, de l'angoisse pure.

Crawford. _Crawford._

Tout concordait. Elle venait juste de réaliser.

Porla. _Porla._

Et dans son esprit, tout prit un sens.  
>Ses amis la fixait, ne comprenant pas la situation.<p>

Elle gémit, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle même, comme pour se protéger.

Crawford. Porla. Crawford. Porla._ Crawford. Porla._

Porla, qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre son père, qui faisait partit de cette bande de pillards qui avait détruit sa vie.

Porla, qui avait fait sauter cette mine désaffectée, qui avait essayé de la tuer, pour éliminer la dernière survivante.

Elle inspira brusquement, tenta de se calmer. Merde ! Elle en avait marre d'handicaper les gens, ses amis, à cause de son passé ! Son passé sanglant. Elle aurait mieux fait de se cacher, de ne pas rejoindre de guilde, pour les protéger, qu'ils n'aient jamais plus de soucis à cause d'elle.

Crawford. Crawford, qui était le centre de tout cela. Qui transportait des cadavres -de qui donc ?- vers la prison la plus surveillée du monde magique. Qui avait donné l'ordre, d'un simple mot sans doute, qu'on détruise sa famille, et son enfance, piétinant allègrement ses souvenirs et son passé.

Elle expira dans un râle de douleur, et se prit une gifle monumentale.

Elle sortit soudainement de sa bulle de souvenirs et de pensées, refaisant surface. Elle se trouvait là, dans le bureau du Maître, à Fairy Tail, avec ses amis. Et toute pensée superflu disparue.

-Qui m'a frappé ! hurla-t-elle en se levant.  
>Le regard narquois de Grey croisa le sien. Elle ne comprit pas qu'il venait de l'aider, et qu'il se moquait d'elle pour la faire réagir.<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils.  
>-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, en plus tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire fort !<p>

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil relevé.

Erza prit la parole, inquiète.

-Lucy, tu as commencé à faire un crise… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris, ça va ?

La blonde frissonna en repensant à la constatation qu'elle venait de faire, et décida de cacher ses conclusions à ses camarades.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… Ça va mieux, les répercussions de mon évanouissement, sans doute…

La rousse hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Makarof.  
>-Maître… Pensez-vous qu'il est bien prudent pour Lucy de partir en mission, dans son état… ?<p>

La mage aux clés pâlit brusquement. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vieil homme de répondre.

-Bien sûr que je viens ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

Makarof haussa un sourcil, silencieux. Quelque chose venait de changer. Il avait le sentiment que Lucy venait de comprendre quelque chose, d'obtenir une information, de son subconscient peut-être… Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Avait-elle comprit quelque chose, à propos du conseil ? Ou de la pègre anti-mage internationale ? Avait-elle compris que ces deux organisations étaient bien plus liées que ce que l'on pouvait penser ?

Il soupira, et se tourna vers la mage chevalier.

-Je pense que Lucy peut y aller sans soucis… Comme Grey l'a prouvé, une crise comme celle-ci peut être maîtrisée assez facilement.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant pas vraiment que le Maître présente les choses de cette manière.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, puisqu'elle allait pouvoir partir en mission.

Natsu soupira, s'ennuyant profondément.

-On s'en fout de tout ça, Luce vient si elle veut… Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir en quoi consiste cette mission…

La constellationniste sourit à son ami, heureuse de le voir plaider discrètement pour sa cause, il lui fit un clin d'oeil joyeux, avant de se tourner vers Makarof.  
>Grey et Erza observaient la jeune fille.<p>

Le premier agacé, sans savoir pourquoi, par l'échange discret entre cette fille et ce crétin de barbecue ambulant. La seconde, soucieuse du bien-être de son amie.

La rousse avait les sourcils froncés depuis quelques minutes. Lucy avait l'air d'aller mieux mais… Quelque chose la tracassait dans son attitude, qui était un peu trop lisse comparée à d'habitude… Comme si elle cachait quelque chose.  
>L'ambiance était vraiment étrange dans le bureau du Maître.<br>Celui-ci soupira, et se lança dans des explications.

-Bien… Votre mission consiste à vous introduire dans Black Vox, deux d'entre vous devront pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, M Crawford, et et les deux autres devront libérer un des prisonnier.

Natsu commença à perdre son sourire, déçu. Il s'attendait à une mission où il y aurait du combat, du sang et des ennemis forts… Mais non, cette mission consistait uniquement en de l'infiltration, sa bête noire. Il grimaça en rencontrant le regard noir d'Erza. Celle-ci allait le surveiller à carreau… Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir faire la mission avec elle. Il déglutit, anxieux. Dire qu'il voulait effectuer la mission avec Lucy… Il jeta un rapide regard vers elle, elle fixait le Maître comme choquée.  
>-Quel prisonnier devront nous sauver ? demanda aussitôt Titania.<p>

-Un certain Erik… Plus connu sous le nom de Cobra.

-Quoi ?! Ce criminel que nous avons arrêté Natsu et moi il y a quelques années ?!

-Exactement, déclara Makarof, tout sourire.  
>La rousse sourcilla, profondément choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas le choix du Maître, ni ses ordres.<p>

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Erza… Il sera docile, tu devras juste me l'amener, j'ai des question à lui poser, et il sera en danger s'il reste là-bas.

L'intéressée acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre.

Grey s'avança, la main toujours sur l'épaule de Lucy.

-Et nous ? On doit faire quoi dans le bureau de ce Crawford ?

Lucy serra les poings en entendant le nom de cet homme, prononcé par le mage de glace. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de lui, qu'il gâche sa salive à prononcer son nom. Les doigts du brun lui massèrent légèrement l'épaule, la relaxant considérablement. Elle écouta attentivement la réponse du Maître.

-Et bien… Vous devez me ramener une lacrima, très importante. Une lacrima, qui contient des informations essentielles.  
>Lucy haussa les sourcils.<br>-Une lacrima…

-En quoi un directeur de prison peut avoir des informations si essentielles ? demanda Grey, étonné.

Makarof sourit, sans répondre.

Et il les congédia, sans plus d'explications.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luxus revînt, mort de fatigue, à la guilde. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et la salle du bar était vide. Il était blessé, notamment à son épaule, qui le faisait énormément souffrir.

Il passa derrière le bar en sautant par dessus, et ouvrit le robinet, nettoyant comme il le pouvait sa plaie béante. Mira devait sûrement dormir, et il ne voulait pas la déranger en lui demandant d'ouvrir l'infirmerie juste pour le soigner, pas à cette heure là…

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller se coucher avec une telle blessure non nettoyée. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en sentant le jet d'eau froide toucher le coeur de sa blessure, et contracta la mâchoire.

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Tu es réveillée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, un peu rauque, si inhabituelle venant de lui.

Mira était là, en simple chemise de nuit, très courte. Luxus l'avait sentit s'approcher, grâce à ses sens exceptionnels.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui tressailli.

-Tu es blessé… souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.  
>Il lui sourit, et se tourna complètement vers elle.<p>

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter mais… Ça te dérangerai de m'aider à me soigner ?

Elle avança un tabouret sans répondre, et courut vers l'infirmerie, ses pieds nus glissant contre le parquet lustré.

Il s'assit, et enleva son manteau, tâché de sang. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa blessure, à moins de se déboîter le cou, ce qui n'était pas franchement au programme.

Il regarda Mirajane revenir, un petit plateau chargé de matériel médical dans les mains.  
>Elle le posa sur le bar, et se pencha sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, et se saisit aussitôt de désinfectant. Il se crispa en sentant la piqure familière du produit.<p>

Elle l'embrassa doucement pour le détendre, et il sourit contre ses lèvres, passant une main autour de ses hanches. Ça faisait du bien, de la revoir, de la serrer contre lui, après une longue mission périlleuse et stressante. Le baiser s'approfondit, et elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses mains fines caressant ses mèches blondes. Elle posa son front contre celui du jeune homme, et ferma les yeux.  
>-C'était comment ? Cette mission à Black Vox ?<p>

-L'enfer.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Il l'embrassa encore, voluptueusement, sa douleur à l'épaule presque disparue.

**Voilà !**

**Le nouveau chapitre ! (Avec un peu de Miraxus à la fin, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher xD)**

**La relation de Grey et Lucy avance doucement, et la mission commence dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Lucy vient de réaliser que le conseil magique et la mafia anti-mage sont presque la même chose (presque xD)**

**À bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci aux reviews anonymes ! (Même si je ne peux pas répondre directement ^^ )**

**Je tenais à préciser que la « Black Vox » de ma fic n'en porte que le nom… Ce n'est pas la même que dans Ice Trail… ! ^^**

Lucy poussa un grognement peu féminin en sentant quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, la secouer.

Elle s'enfouit un peu plus sous la couette, ne voulant pas se réveiller. Son lit douillet était bien trop chaud et confortable pour qu'elle songe à en sortir.

Elle serra son oreiller contre elle, ignorant les secousses faisant bouger son lit, qu'elle avait inauguré la veille.

En sentant sa couette s'envoler dans les airs, elle donna un coup de pied sans même regarder son assaillant.

-Dégage ! lança-t-elle avec humeur.

Elle ne rencontra que le vide, et reçut un petit rire narquois en prime.

-T'es vraiment qu'une gamine… Dépêches-toi de sortir de là !

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Grey, il venait la harceler, même lorsqu'elle dormait.

La blonde garda les yeux fermés, obstinément.

-Tu rêves, je reste là…

Elle sentit les mains fraîches du brun autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il la soulevait contre son gré.

Elle hurla en ouvrant grand les yeux, recevant soudainement un flot de lumière impressionnant.

Elle les referma aussitôt, se blottissant contre le mage de glace à la recherche de chaleur humaine.

Il poussa un petit bruit qui pouvait s'apparenter à un grognement de protestation.

-Putain, siffla-t-il.

Et il lâcha soudainement la jeune fille, qui atterrit sur les fesses sur le parquet glacé. Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement, et rouvrit prudemment un œil.

-Imbécile… râla-t-elle à l'encontre de Grey.

Celui-ci avait l'air renfrogné, beaucoup moins joueur que quelques secondes auparavant.

Il garda les sourcils froncés en tendant une main à la blonde.  
>Celle-ci, toujours au sol, l'attrapa en grommelant sur les mauvaise manières du jeune homme.<br>-Ça t'arrives d'être délicat ? Par exemple, réveiller quelqu'un sans le balancer de son lit ?

Elle se leva souplement, avant de s'avachir sur son matelas à nouveau.  
>-Tu veux quoi, à par me réveiller aux aurores ? continua-t-elle.<p>

Le brun se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne, nerveux.

-On part ce matin… Pour la mission… Erza et Natsu nous attendent dehors…

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, avant de se lever à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle courut dans la chambre, ramassant ici et là quelques affaires, avant de se ruer dans sa salle de bain.

Le mage de glace soupira, en s'allongeant sensuellement sur le lit de la blonde. Il s'étira, se frottant l'oeil.

-Putain… siffla-t-il pour la seconde fois de la mâtinée.

Elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet… Un peu trop pour son propre bien…

Il n'avait que deux solutions à présent… Soit il craquait, et il couchait avec elle… Soit il résistait… Pas bien longtemps, avant de craquer.

Au final, l'issue était la même. Il devait juste choisir s'il se compliquait la vie.

Il jura à voix haute en se rendant compte que, de toutes manières, avec Lucy, ce serait toujours le chemin compliqué qu'il emprunterait.

-Tu pourrais éviter de dire des insanités dans ma chambre, s'il-te-plaît ? ironisa la mage stellaire, en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle était déjà habillée, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu. Et elle restait magnifique. Grey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se lever d'un bond.

-On y va…

-Je ne prends pas d'affaires ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il secoua la tête, et sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

-Bordel, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

La blonde sortit aussitôt après lui, le regardant d'un air critique.

-Un problème… ? ironisa-t-elle.

En voyant la manière dont Grey la regardait, elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule, inquiète.

-Ça ne vas pas ?

Il sursauta, et s'écarta d'un bond.

-Si, si… Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Il avait un ton bizarre. Il partit sans se retourner vers la jeune fille, qui le suivit en courant.

-Grey ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se retourna, ses yeux étaient encore plus proches du noir que d'ordinaire.  
>Lucy eut la respiration tremblante en croisant ce regard, si hypnotisant. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sans s'en rendre compte, avançant malgré elle.<br>Il resta figé sur place, en la sentant se coller contre lui. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, et la respiration du mage de glace se coupa nette, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'approchant de la bouche, si tentatrice, de la blonde.

Ils se frôlèrent, un instant. Rien qu'un instant, avant qu'Erza ne débarque.

-On vous attend depuis une éternité ! Bougez-vous !

Lucy sursauta, avant de s'écarter précipitamment du jeune homme, une main sur les lèvres. Elle resta choquée quelques instants de ce qu'elle avait fait, et faillit faire. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, avant de s'enfuir derrière Erza, rouge pivoine.

Grey resta en plan, là, quelques secondes. Elle allait l'embrasser.

Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser.  
>Il ressentit soudainement une furieuse envie de tuer Erza.<p>

Il soupira, calmé, et se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne, avant de sortir de la guilde en traînant des pieds.

Il était torse nu, malgré la température glaciale, ne ressentant pas le froid. Il se craqua la nuque avant de rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Lucy, prenant soin de l'éviter. Si il la regardait, il avait peur de craquer.

Natsu le charria quelque peu, puis ils embarquèrent dans une voiture, tirée par des chevaux. Erza soupira de lassitude, maintenant que la magie était interdite, les transports, ainsi que bien d'autres avancées technologiques, étaient redevenues obsolètes.

Elle grimpa en râlant dans sa barbe, faisant rire Lucy.

En sentant Grey la dépasser, l'aura sombre, la blonde fronça les sourcils, perdant immédiatement son sourire.

Elle soupira, comprenant l'attitude du brun. Elle lui avait presque sauté dessus, après tout. Elle soupira, et s'assit sur la banquette inconfortable de la calèche. Elle sortit aussitôt un livre de son sac, se plongeant plutôt dans un univers fictif que dans le monde réel, qui était bien trop sombre par moment.

Grey jeta un regard furtif à la jeune fille, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Il avait conscience que le presque-baiser allait jeter un froid entre eux. Il étouffa un soupir, feignant de bailler, avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, regardant, comme à son habitude, le paysage qui commençait à défiler.

Natsu se prit un coup de poing monumental d'Erza, qui avait oublié qu'il allait encore lui vomir dessus.

Le voyage se passa dans un calme relatif, bien que le mage de feu se réveilla à un moment. Il retourna cependant vite dans les vapes, non sans l'aide de Titania.

Ils arrivèrent à bon port moins de huit heures plus tard, fatigués.

Le plan de la mission était simple : Erza et Natsu s'infiltreraient discrètement dans Black Vox, du côté des cellules, pour faire sortir Cobra. Tandis que Lucy et Grey subtiliseraient la lacrima dans le bureau de Crawford.

Enfin, c'était le plan. Et ils savaient tous combien la réalité différait du plan, à chaque fois.  
>Erza soupira, paya le chauffeur, et sauta de la calèche.<p>

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pile devant la prison, mais quelque part près de l'arrière-cour.

Les autres mages suivirent rapidement la mage chevalière, pressés mais anxieux de débuter cette mission périlleuse.  
>Aucun d'eux ne savaient que la sécurité de la prison avait été renforcé après l'intrusion de Luxus, qui avait été repéré.<p>

Aucun d'eux ne savaient que Crawford, l'instigateur de toute cette histoire, avait été prévenu de leur arrivée.  
>Et ils courraient tous à leur perte.<p>

Erza attrapa Natsu par le bras, le tirant vers l'intérieur. Ils disparurent dans les entrailles de Black Vox sans un dernier regard envers le mage de glace et la constellationniste.

Lucy sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle sentait que cette mission était spéciale, que quelque chose était différent, plus dangereux. Oui, elle se sentait en danger, malgré la présence censée être rassurante de Grey.

Ce sentait-elle mal à l'aise à cause du froid avec le jeune homme ? Où était-ce quelque chose de plus authentique, de plus profond, de plus sombre… ?

Elle frissonna, et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la fixait, interdit.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il doucement, en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'en saisit, surprise qu'il redevienne le Grey habituel, et acquiesça.

-On y va.

Il l'emmena vers une petite porte dérobée, et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic, laissant pénétrer avec une facilité déconcertante les mages dans cette prison censée être sous haute protection.

Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions, et avancèrent dans le couloir étroit menant aux cuisines de la prison.

Grey regardait partout autour de lui, furtif. Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elles étaient vide.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne… ? demanda Lucy, pensant la même chose que le brun.

Il haussa les épaules, et ouvrit lentement la porte de sortie.

-Allez, on y va… On monte les escaliers, et c'est bon.

La blonde acquiesça, et le suivit. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minute, si bien brieffés qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de ressortir les plans de la prison pour s'orienter. Au moindre bruit, ils se cachaient aux coins des murs, sans jamais se faire repérer.

Ils parvinrent au bureau de Crawford Seam sans encombres, il n'était d'ailleurs pas verrouillé.

Le brun fronça encore plus les sourcils. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange.  
>Tout était trop facile. Il pensa un instant à Natsu et Erza. Il était persuadé qu'eux aussi n'avaient eux aucun mal à s'introduire dans les cellules.<p>

Il se tourna vers Lucy, pour lui demander son avis sur le sujet.  
>Lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement, à déchirer les tympans.<br>-GREY !

Lucy, qui hurlait son nom. Il se rua dans le bureau, pour trouver la mage aux clés, un couteau contre la gorge.

Et là, Porla, qui la tenait, un regard lubrique posé sur elle.

-Alors, comme on se retrouve… siffla-t-il.

**Voilà ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre est assez court, mais l'histoire avance bien…**

**Ne me tuez pas pour le « presque baiser » entre Lucy et Grey xD**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapitre 13

Grey se figea, devant le spectacle choquant qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Le sang perlait au cou de Lucy, là où la lame du poignard s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Elle poussa un gémissement en fixant le mage de glace. José Porla ricana avant d'appuyer l'arme avec plus de vigueur.

-Silences, petit sotte… Ne tentes pas de communiquer avec ton copain, où je te tranche la gorge.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

Grey hésitait, sachant qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour stopper Porla avant qu'il ne blesse gravement la jeune fille. Il avança légèrement sa jambe, hésitant, tandis que Lucy se mordait la langue.

Porla eut un sourire mauvais en comprenant le trouble du mage.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens donc sauver ton amie….

Grey jura, sans répondre à la provocation de José Porla.  
>Celui-ci tira un peu plus Lucy vers lui, elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de dégoût, se récoltant une gifle qui la sonna.<p>

-Silence ! rugit-il.

Grey se retînt de sauter sur Porla, il ne voulait pas mettre la constellationniste plus en danger. Mais il devait agir.  
>Il hésitait, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure.<br>Il hésita un instant de trop, et se reçut un objet lourd à l'arrière du crâne. Les derniers sons qu'il entendit furent le cri de Lucy, le gloussement de jubilation de Porla et le rire malsain d'un inconnu.

o0o0o0o0o

Erza fronça les sourcils en se réveillant avec un mal de crâne pas possible.

Elle grogna en sentant quelque chose sur elle, et se redressa. Elle se rendit compter que Natsu était évanoui, sur elle. Elle sursauta, en écartant son corps. Le mage de feu respirait encore, ce qui rassura la jeune femme.  
>Elle ne voulait pas rester avec le cadavre de son coéquipier dans un endroit aussi exigu, surtout que dès qu'elle en sortirait, elle ferait un malheur.<p>

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, n'ayant aucun souvenir de comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, et tenta d'activer sa magie.

Sans succès, comme elle s'y était attendu. Comme c'était frustrant, de savoir qu'elle aurait pu sortir d'ici, et concentrer si facilement l'énergie magique qui sommeillait en elle. Si facilement… Que s'en était presque ridicule.

Elle soupira, la culpabilité reprenant le dessus. Elle n'était qu'une incapable, même pas fichue de sentir le danger, ni de protéger ses amis. Même pas capable de briser ses menottes absorbatrices de magie, et de tuer tous les salopards qui se trouvaient ici. Elle crispa la mâchoire, tentant de se calmer.  
>Elle sentit Natsu se réveiller doucement. Il lâcha un râle en tentant de se lever.<br>-C'est quoi ce bordel… marmonna-t-il, encore dans les vapes.

Erza ne répondit pas, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait.

-Les menottes absorbent la magie qui se dégage de ton corps. Plus tu essayes d'activer des sorts, plus tu perds de l'énergie, lâcha-t-il finalement, à bout de nerfs.

Un petit rire, qui ne provenait pas de l'intérieur de la cellule répondit.

-Bien déduit, Mlle Scarlett… Vous êtes plus intelligente que ce que je pensais… Mais assez bête pour être tombée dans ce piège…

Elle se retourna vivement, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix.

-Qui est là ?!

Un nouveau rire lui répondit, puis la lumière s'alluma, les ampoules crépitantes laissant une lumière d'un jaune sale s'échapper.

Le visage faussement bienveillant de Crawford Seam apparut lentement à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Il souriait, de ce genre de sourire à vous faire frissonner, à vous donner la chair de poule. Un sourire digne d'un psychopathe, tout comme son rire d'ailleurs.

Erza déglutit, se rapprochant inconsciemment du mur du fond, très vite imitée par Natsu.  
>L'homme ne s'en soucia pas, et continua de sourire.<p>

-Et bien, que pensez-vous de votre chambre, Mlle ?

La rousse serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Elle se retînt de l'insulter de toutes ses forces, savant qu'elle ne s'attirerait que des ennuis à agir ainsi.

Crawford rit à nouveau, n'attendant pas de réponse.

-Et vous, M Dragnir, heureux ? L'accueil de Black Vox vous convient-il ?

-Où sont les cadavres.

Le dragon de feu avait sorti cette phrase, sans aucune inflexion dans sa voix, sans que ça ait l'air d'une question, même si s'en était une.

Le sourire du directeur se crispa légèrement, tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir.

-Vous me surprenez… Je ne savais pas que Fairy Tail possédait ce type d'informations…

Erza sentit le danger, elle sentit que cet homme songeait sérieusement à faire du mal à la guilde. Et elle savait ô combien il en était capable. Elle humecta ses lèvres rapidement pressée.  
>-Pas la guilde, juste nous. Nous avons vu une scène indésirable dans la forêt l'autre jour.<p>

Crawford pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé.  
>-Juste vous ? C'est-à-dire ?<p>

-Moi et Natsu.

L'homme sourit, sans avoir l'air convaincu pour autant.

Il recula légèrement son visage rond des barreaux de la porte, sans perdre son indéfectible sourire.

-Et bien, je vais aller vérifier ce fait chez vos amis, la jeune fille blonde et l'homme brun. Ils sont de l'autre côté de la prison, à votre opposé… Ce serait dommage que vous rentriez en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sur ces mots, il partit, satisfait pour le moment de son entrevue avec ces deux mages. Ils semblaient être de vraies mines d'informations. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de les tuer.

Erza poussa un gémissement de terreur en comprenant que cet homme abominable allait voir Lucy. Même Grey ne pourrait pas la protéger, il devait être dans le même état qu'eux, et il serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa tomber définitivement au sol, démoralisée.

Le rose la rejoignit quelques instants après.

o0o0o0o0

Grey se redressa lentement en entendant des mouvements du côté de Lucy, manifestement elle venait de se réveiller.

Il jura à voix basse, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Ils étaient dans une cellule si exiguë qu'ils pouvaient à peine bouger, et qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, se faisant face.

Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille contre son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre, fort.

-Bordel… souffla-t-il.

Étrangement, il n'était pas attaché. Mais la magie n'était pas utilisable dans cette cellule. Un sort devait en empêcher l'utilisation. Il secoua ses mains, tentant de faire circuler le sang dans ses membres malgré la place réduite. Il grogna en sentant la constellationniste se tortiller contre lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous dans une situation critique et désespérée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle. Et qu'ils soient coincés tous les deux dans un endroit aussi exigu n'aidait pas.

Il entendit le soupir venant d'elle, et commença légèrement à transpirer.

-Lucy… ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ? Grey, ça va ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en se frappant la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

-Pas vraiment…

Il sentit la jeune fille se tendre, manifestement stressée.

-Tu vas mal ? Ils t'ont blessé ?

-Non…Je… Tu pourrais essayer de t'écarter un petit peu…. S'il-te-plaît…

Il tenta de bouger légèrement le bassin pour s'installer plus confortablement, et sentit la jeune fille se redresser.

Elle ne pipa mot, mais ne bougea pas.

-Lucy… ?

Le silence lui répondit. Au bout de quelques minutes chargées de tension, elle consentit à lui répondre.

-Ma présence te déranges ? Tu veux que je parte ? Malgré la situation ?

Elle était énervée, vraiment. Grey se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vexée, qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

-Je… Lucy…  
>-C'est bon, je vais le faire, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.<p>

Il la senti bouger légèrement, et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Attends…

-Faut savoir, grogna-t-elle.

-Je… Je ne disait pas ça parce que tu me dérangeais.

Elle ricana, toujours agacée.

-Bah voyons.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était stupide où elle le faisait exprès ? Il soupira, et passa une main autour des hanches de la blonde, la collant à lui. Dans l'obscurité, elle rougit.  
>-Tu vois pourquoi j'aimerais que tu t'écartes ? Te sauter dessus et avoir une partie de jambes en l'air n'ait pas vraiment au programme.<p>

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et se replaça contre son mur en posant une main sur le torse du jeune homme.  
>-Désolée, je n'avais pas compris…<p>

Il soupira, elle était vraiment… Naïve, une vraie gamine.

Elle se tortilla à nouveau, à moitié contre lui, pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.  
>Il jura en sentant son désir s'intensifier. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. En fait il n'allait plus tenir du tout.<br>Sans hésitation malgré le manque de lumière, il plongea une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et d'un mouvement brusque, il l'embrassa. Elle sursauta légèrement, sans répondre au baiser.

Il l'approfondit, la collant contre lui, son autre main s'enroulant sensuellement autour des formes voluptueuse de la jeune fille.

Il pencha instinctivement la tête, passant sa langue lentement sur celles de Lucy. Elle ouvrit rapidement la bouche, le souffle court. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, et caressa lentement la langue de la mage contre lui. Elle gémit, passant sa main dans les courtes mèches brunes de Grey. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, l'électrisant, le souffle court. Il continua son mouvement sinueux dans la bouche de la jeune fille.  
>Il bougea lentement son bassin, dans un réflexe, Lucy répondit d'un mouvement identique. Il gémit de plaisir, ne souhaitant qu'une chose dans cette cellule exiguë. Il voulait baiser, maintenant, avec elle.<br>Elle posa distraitement ses mains sur le col de la chemise du mage de glace, s'écartant de quelques millimètres de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle y replongea aussitôt, et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du jeune homme, de façon malhabile mais efficace. Langoureusement, il continua de l'embrasser, goûtant ses lèvres pulpeuses avec un plaisir indicible.

-Putain, souffla-t-il, en descendant ses mains vers la jupe de la jeune mage.

Elle poussa un gémissement tellement lubrique lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur les cuisses fines de la blonde que Grey crut venir à cet instant.

Il commença à descendre ses lèvres vers son cou lorsqu'un petit rire retentit à l'extérieur de la cellule.

-Et bien, jeunes gens… Je vois que même en prison on s'amuse bien…

Lucy sursauta, en s'écartant brusquement de Grey.

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle.

La lumière s'alluma doucement, inondant les deux mages de clarté.  
>Le brun dû plisser les yeux pour discerner le visage lunaire qui lui faisait face.<br>Il reconnut sans peine Crawford, un des membres les plus éminents du conseil magique, ainsi que le directeur de Black Vox.

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et se redressa brusquement. D'un geste protecteur, il saisit le poignet de Lucy.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il amèrement.<p>

Un nouveau rire lui répondit, il sentit Lucy se contracter.

-Ce que je veux… Discuter, rien de plus.

-De quoi ? Pas de la pluie et du beau temps j'espère, d'ailleurs l'air manque vraiment ici… lança Lucy.

Crawford Seam rit à nouveau, le regard brillant.  
>-Mlle Heartfilia, première fois que nous nous rencontrons, bien que nous ayons déjà eu affaire l'un à l'autre par le passé, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

La blonde retînt un rictus rageur, Grey la sentit se convulser un peu plus contre lui.

-Si par avoir affaire vous voulez dire massacrer toute ma famille, alors oui.

Grey haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il ne connaissait pas ces détails là… Crawford avait vraiment tué la famille Heartfilia ?

-Et bien, je suppose que c'était nécessaire… Votre père était un affreux brigand, malheureusement pour lui, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, à force de faire la malin, cela devez arriver…

Lucy se retînt difficilement de lui hurler dessus, elle n'était pas en position de force, et elle en avait conscience.

-Dans l'histoire, vous restez le plus horrible personnage dont j'ai jamais entendu le nom.

Il rit à nouveau, tandis que Grey rejetait la tête en arrière, agacé.

-Que voulez-vous… répéta-t-il.

-Discuter, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je ne pensait pas que ce genre de conversation vous intéressait…

Crawford se redressa légèrement, éloignant de quelques centimètres son visage des barreaux.  
>-Et bien j'ai eu l'impression de déranger en arrivant…<p>

-Ce qui était le cas, et est toujours le cas.

L'homme éclata de rire, un frisson parcourut rapidement Lucy.

Il reprit la parole, sa voix résonnant faiblement dans l'atmosphère glaciale de la cellule.

-J'ai bien l'impression de ne rien pouvoir tirer de vous pour le moment, à plus tard, et bon séjour…

Il partit sans un mot de plus, emmenant la lumière avec lui.

Grey jura à voix basse tandis que Lucy plongeait sa tête dans ses mains, accablé.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris les informations que Crawford souhaitait. La mission était, bien entendu, un véritable fiasco.

Que demander de plus ?

La pluie commença à tomber, clapotant sur le toit au dessus de la cellule.

o0o0o0o0

_-Porla, envoies des escouades surveiller les entrées de la prison…_

_-Pourquoi, Maître Crawford ? Plus personne ne tentera d'entrer…_

_-N'en soit pas si sûr, les mages de Fairy Tail sont un peu trop acharnés à mon goût._

_-… Bien… Maître._

_José Porla regarda Crawford s'asseoir confortablement dans son fauteuil, tandis que lui devait sortir sous la pluie pour effectuer le sale boulot._

_Il soupira._

**Désolée de tout le temps que j'ai mis .**

**Mais j'avais commencé un projet… Que j'ai finalement supprimé - -' (Tout ça pour ça)**

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait !**

**À bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 14

Grey craqua sa nuque, doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Lucy. La blonde dormait à poings fermés, comment faisait-elle ?  
>Il détestait la pluie, et il détestait l'orage.<br>Un autre éclair s'abattit violemment sur le sol, la foudre faisant trembler les fondations de la prison.

Il frissonna, se sentant mal. Depuis qu'il était né, les nuits d'orages étaient toujours celles où les tragédies se passaient.  
>Ses parents étaient morts un soir d'orage, Oul était morte un soir d'orage, Déliora était apparu un soir d'orage. Il soupira, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.<br>-Putain…

Il se sentait carrément seul, dans cette cellule exiguë, Lucy avait réussi à se dégager sur le côté, n'étant plus collée à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne où une mauvaise chose. Il soupira.

La blonde bougea doucement, absolument pas perturbée par le déluge à l'extérieur. Grey ne pouvait même pas songer à fermer les yeux, ou à baisser sa garde. Il devait l'admettre, il avait peur.

Vraiment. Et ceux qui n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment de peur panique, de main glacée qui saisit votre coeur, ceux-là ne pouvait pas comprendre. Panther Lily avait peur aussi de la foudre. Et Grey ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

Il soupira, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il se demanda soudainement dans quelle situation Natsu et Erza étaient.  
>Ils devaient certainement être eux aussi dans une cellule. Il soupira encore, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il aurait bien aimé être avec eux…<p>

Lucy bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le mage de glace déglutit.

-Putain…

Deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il disait ça. Mais il était vraiment dans une situation de merde. Il s'étira, à moitié à cause de l'étroitesse de la cellule. Ses articulations craquèrent, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ? Il ne pouvait même pas se dégourdir les jambes, il avait des fourmis un peu partout dans le corps et ses muscles commençaient à se figer.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque, fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Un nouvel éclair fit trembler le sol. Cet orage était vraiment puissant… Il se massa les tempes. Lucy bougea encore, elle émergea doucement, se rapprochant du brun.

-Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle à Grey, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil. Elle était à quatre pattes, devant lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Non.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de s'humecter rapidement les lèvres, attisant les sens du jeune homme devant elle.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-Si.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, il semblait en colère… Enfin, ses réponses monosyllabiques n'étaient pas franchement des plus chaleureuses, quoique ça se comprenait, vu la situation.

-Tu peux te reposer, je vais veiller sur toi… souffla-t-elle.

Il expira longuement, la respiration tremblante. Il vacillait entre sa peur panique, et le désir qu'il avait pour Lucy. Il se passa une main sur le visage, en se redressant le long du mur.

-J-je n'aime pas l'orage…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?  
>En temps normal, il aurait démenti, déclarant qu'il n'était pas une chochotte. Mais là, ce soir, devant Lucy, il n'en avait pas la force.<p>

-Ouais… On peut dire ça.

Elle sourit doucement et, étonnant le jeune homme, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

-Laisses toi aller, reposes toi… Je m'occupe de toi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, à ses côtés. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Grey, qui retînt sa respiration.

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-On n'est pas bien ? Là, comme ça.

Il rit jaune.  
>-J'aurais préféré être ailleurs avec toi, Lucy…<p>

Elle lui donna un petit coup, sans force cependant, sur l'épaule.

-En attendant, on ne peut rien faire, alors autant passer du bon temps…

-Je ne pense pas qu'on interprète la notion de « bon temps » de la même manière, gamine…

-Moi je suis persuadée que si.

Il ricana, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il se retourna, la plaquant contre le mur.

-Tu es sûre ?

Il était à seulement quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, elle sourit.

- Persuadée.  
>Elle l'embrassa doucement.<br>Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui. Il s'écarta de ses lèvres, tout sourire.

-Bien, alors on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour faire ce genre de choses. Mais elle voulait le faire.

Il la plaqua au mur, violemment, la tête de la blonde rencontra le mur avec puissance.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque.

Leurs langues se mélangèrent lentement, avec sensualité. Lucy gémit doucement, sans interrompre le baiser.

Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus, mais pourquoi avec cet homme ?

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Grey ?

Il se détacha doucement d'elle, sans se rendre compte de ses tumultes intérieurs.

Le brun se colla à elle, lui faisant ressentir tout son désir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il lécha son cou.

-Putain, siffla-t-il.

La foudre tomba au sol avec puissance, il ne frémit même pas.

Lucy sentait Grey, contre elle, chaque particules, chaque molécules même, de leurs corps enlacés étaient en contact.

Son souffle contre elle la fit frémir. Elle passa ses mains dans les courtes mèches brunes lorsqu'il descendit vers sa poitrine.

Et gémit lorsqu'il s'y attaqua.

La respiration de Lucy était totalement désordonnée, sa poitrine se soulevant dans des mouvement totalement inégaux contre la bouche du brun.

Il descendit encore, entre ses cuisses.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle se sentait trop bien, tout en étant frustrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Elle cria lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du brun à travers sa lingerie.

Elle tenta de couvrir ses cris de plaisir en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, en vain.

Il la torturait, littéralement, léchant consciencieusement le point le plus sensible de son anatomie.

Lucy tenta d'écarter le visage du jeune homme, mais laissa finalement ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, impuissante devant le désir, implacable, dont elle était saisie.

Il se releva lentement, la fixant avec des yeux rieurs. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, son index sous le menton de son amante, le relevant légèrement.

Il sourit contre sa bouche.

-Alors… On fait quoi maintenant… ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sourire de cette manière, avec une joie réelle, palpable.

Il était vraiment heureux, et ses yeux brillaient. Elle se demandait comment ses iris pouvaient être si sombres, presque noires, mais si belles. Un trou noir, bleu sombre plutôt, où elle se sentait inexorablement attirée.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, encore sous le choc du désir fulgurant dont elle était la proie.

Il sourit à nouveau, un sourire de loup cette fois.

Il la colla à nouveau contre le mur, plus délicatement cette fois, puis attrapa ses cuisses.

Il les souleva, et naturellement Lucy les croisa dans son dos.

Elle gémit quand il lui mordilla l'oreille, gardant le visage du brun près d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte dans une fulgurance d'une chose pourtant évidente : elle aimait cet homme, elle en était complètement dingue.

Il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, et retroussa la jupe de la blonde.

-Je sais que pour une première fois, il y a mieux, mais par les temps qui courent, ça ira très bien… souffla-t-il doucement, toutes traces d'amusement disparues dans ses yeux.

Ses iris étaient vraiment fascinantes, pensa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. Charmeuses, sombres, brillantes, comme un ciel étoilé. Elle lui sourit doucement, donnant son accord.

Il lui offrit à son tour un sourire radieux, puis la pénétra lentement.

Elle se crispa en sentant une douleur fulgurante dans son bas-ventre, elle se débattit en tentant d'éloigner le mage qui était à la cause de ces maux.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, l'apaisant.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui laissant une traînée de baisers brûlant et légers comme des papillons.

Elle gémit en le sentant bouger doucement en elle, la douleur commençait à disparaître.

Elle rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière en le sentant accélérer, se cognant l'arrière du crâne.

Elle se cambra lorsque les coups de reins du jeune homme allèrent encore plus vite, plus fort.

Elle hurla, proche de l'orgasme.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, tentant de s'accrocher à la dernière part d'humanité et de raison que son âme abritait. Il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite, il voulait qu'elle le fasse d'abord, il voulait lui donner un maximum de bonheur pour sa première fois.

Elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer, sa poitrine s'entrechoquant avec le torse de son amant.

Elle gémit encore en se sentant proche de venir, le plaisir étant trop fort.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle voulait le faire, elle le voulait de toutes ses forces.

Elle jouit instantanément, atteignant le Nirvana, sa vision disparut quelques secondes, ne laissant que du noir et un tourbillon de lumière.

Elle se sentit tomber, au plus profond d'elle, quelque chose éclata.

Puis elle sentit le brun éjaculer en elle.

Elle refit surface brutalement, cassant la vision du Paradis qu'elle avait eu quelques instants auparavant.

Lucy retrouva lentement sa respiration, enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Grey.

-Bordel… lança-t-il, à court de mots.

Jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir dans l'acte d'Amour.

Jamais il n'avait jouit ainsi, aussi violemment.

Jamais il n'avait autant désiré un corps, un esprit, une personne.

-Bordel de merde, Lucy…

Elle rit doucement, le visage toujours caché.

Il la laissa descendre avec tendresse, elle posa ses pieds au sol, peinant à trouver son équilibre.

Elle releva le visage vers son amant, et lui sourit, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Merci, Grey…

Il l'embrassa, sans répondre.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, la respiration hachée. Ça avait été un peu trop intense pour son propre bien. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. Merde, ils avaient de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre…

Il lâcha la blonde, et s'appuya contre le mur, les mains dans le dos.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée par ce geste. Il s'expliqua, amusé.<p>

-Mes mains en ta présence son un peu trop baladeuse…

Elle rit doucement, avant de se tourner vers les barreaux de la cellule.

Un bruit, distinct, comme un battement se rapprochait des barreaux.

Un bruit, comme le frottement de deux parois dures. Grey se figea, passant son bras devant Lucy.  
>-Fais attention… Restes en arrière.<p>

La blonde eut une moue boudeuse, mais obéit.  
>Le bruit se rapprocha, et la porte grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant. La respiration des deux mages se coupèrent.<br>La porte était ouverte.  
>La lumière rentra à flot, les éclairs déchirant le ciel noir de jais, et l'air frais de la nuit remplit les poumons des mages.<p>

Une silhouette se découpa nettement dans cette scène puissante. Un simple garde. Lucy fronça les sourcils, ses espoirs de fuite s'amenuisant considérablement.

-Merde… souffla Grey.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, tandis que le garde s'écartait lentement de la porte.

-Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

Une voix empressée, familière mais lointaine. Grey n'hésita pas, il avança, entraînant Lucy avec lui.  
>La lune n'était pas dans le ciel ce soir, mais le visage du soldat fut illuminé par la foudre.<br>Lucy sursauta en le reconnaissant.

-Vous êtes… Dranbalt ? C'est ça ?

L'homme acquiesça, remettant son capuchon en place.

Il les invita à marcher, se dépêchant de sortir de Black Vox.

Il reprit la parole, expliquant succinctement les évènements aux deux mages.  
>-Je me suis arrangé, grâce à ma couverture, pour me faire muter à Black Vox, ils avaient absolument besoin de main d'oeuvre, Crawford a dit oui tout de suite.<p>

Le mage de glace acquiesça, pensif. Il voulait se barrer le plus vite possible de cet endroit de merde. Même si son besoin de vengeance envers Crawford Seam était toujours là. Une dernière question le titillait.

-Où sont Natsu et Erza ?

- Lahar s'en occupe, nous allons nous retrouver dans la forêt derrière la prison.  
>Il acquiesça, Lucy sourit, soulagée. Elle s'était inquiété pour eux, mais elle se souvenait vaguement de Lahar, l'homme à lunettes. Il avait l'air fiable et compétent. Ils accélérèrent encore, courant presque.<p>

Dranbalt était le genre d'agent hyper compétent, une vraie perle. Il connaissait ses missions par coeur, savait comment se sortir des situations difficiles, et aussi comment réagir dans n'importe quelle éventualités.

Il était un agent hors pair, vraiment. Mais il ne pensait pas se faire repérer aussi rapidement.

Les haut-parleurs aux coins des murs s'allumèrent dans un grésillement désagréable.

-_Prisonniers en fuite, prisonniers en fuite, bouclez le périmètre._

Dranbalt jura de toutes ses forces, et commença à sprinter, suivit des deux mages.  
>Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde, ils ne pourraient pas se mêler dans la foule de gardes qui allait bientôt arriver, ils étaient trop repérables, et les soldats les reconnaitraient de suite. Il jura encore, et accéléra. Sa forme physique était au top, contrairement aux mages qui avait passé plusieurs jours dans une cellule minuscule.<p>

Grey arrivait avec difficultés à garder le rythme, tandis que Lucy le suivait de près, haletante. Elle avait mal aux reins, elle n'aurait pas dû coucher avec Grey, dû moins pas avant cette escapade. Qui n'était pas prévue… Elle ravala sa culpabilité, et essaya de toutes ses forces de rester au niveau du mage de glace, pas trop loin derrière Dranbalt.

Une nouvelle annonce passa, déclarant que deux autres prisonniers s'étaient échappés.

-Erza et Natsu… souffla Grey.

-Ou nous deux, compléta Lucy.  
>Dans les deux cas, ils allaient devoir sortir de cet dédale de couloirs. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Dranbalt se tourna légèrement vers eux, l'air en parfaite santé.<p>

-On y est presque, une fois dehors ça sera plus facile !

Ils acquiescèrent, sans répondre, le souffle court.

Le soldat du conseil défonça la porte arrière, et continua de courir à toute vitesse dehors. L'air glacé et la pluie accueillirent les trois mages. Un éclair tomba à quelques mètres d'eux, le tonnerre roulant dans l'atmosphère. Grey crut qu'il allait mourir, son coeur manqua quelques battements, alors qu'il courait encore plus vite, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire à ce stade.

Lucy le suivait à grandes peines, elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Elle poussa un cri en sentant quelque chose de visqueux lui saisir le mollet. Aussitôt, les deux hommes devant elle se retournèrent, alors qu'elle tombait.  
>José Porla se tenait là, menaçant. Une expression de fureur indescriptible sur le visage. Grey pouvait sentir sa rage et sa colère s'ajouter à l'électricité ambiante. Il frissonna malgré lui. Lucy poussa un nouveau cri en sentant cet homme répugnant la relever par les cheveux. Il tira rageusement dessus, ne la ménageant pas.<p>

Il balança finalement la jeune femme devant lui, qui tomba au sol. Dranbalt profita de cette occasion pour lui saisir le poignet, et la placer derrière eux, en sécurité. Elle tremblait encore, et Grey se demanda alors pourquoi Porla l'avait-il lâchée. Il n'y gagnait rien, il aurait pu, il aurait _dû _la garder contre lui, pour avoir un otage, un moyen de pression quelconque.

Porla tremblait de tous ses membres, comme agité par une force qui lui échappait. Il se passa une main moite sur le front, nerveux. Il humecta ses lèvres sèche, avant de se racler la gorge.

-… Je… Crawford…

Il n'arrivait plus à construire un discours cohérent, et sa rage semblait s'évanouir au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait ses moyens. Grey fronça les sourcils, une main sur le poignet de Lucy. Que ce passait-il ?

-Je… Dépêchez-vous de partir… Je n'en peux plus… Je… Il va tuer… Tout le monde… Vous, moi…

Il hurla alors, tombant à genoux. Une silhouette haute et menaçant se tenant derrière lui.

Un éclat argenté, brillant, attira l'oeil de Grey. Il vit le poignard, poisseux de sang frais, sortir à travers la cage thoracique de Porla, en plein dans le coeur.

Lucy hurla, avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche, pour en étouffer le son. Dranbalt et Grey se figèrent. Puis le soldat du conseil recommença à courir, fuyant cette scène, suivit de Grey et de Lucy, cette dernière à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Ils sortirent de Black Vox, se précipitant dans les bois, vers leur seule chance de sortie, en direction de Lahar, et des deux autres mages.  
>Crawford ne les poursuivit pas, il se contenta de rester là, son poignard toujours enfoncé dans le coeur de José Porla. Il rit, d'un rire doux, calme et amusé. Comme si cette situation était légère, et innocente. Il venait de tuer son bras droit, qui était sur le point de le trahir.<br>Il venait d'assassiner, et il s'amusait follement.

**Tadam !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu… J'adore la fin u_u (psychopaaaaathe xD)**

**Je sais qu'il y a une scène que vous avez aimé !**

**Bah quoi ? Je parle de la mort de Porla voyons ! Vous pensiez à quoi ? xD**

**On se revoit la prochaine fois !**

**Ciao ! ^^**


	15. Chapitre 15

_Il regarda droit dans les yeux ces personnes. Ces personnes qu'il avait traqué et que, maintenant, il devait tuer. Il frissonna, sentant à peine son corps, tandis que ses membres s'engourdissaient. Son cerveau semblait gelé. Il balbutia quelques mots, qu'il n'entendit même pas. Eux, par contre, semblèrent l'entendre. Ils le fixaient avec stupéfaction, et peur. La jeune femme blonde tremblait, encore au sol, après qu'il l'y ait jeté. Un des hommes la releva.  
>Il ne sentait plus rien, il regardait juste ces mages, ces personnes dangereuses, droit dans les yeux. Ces personnes qui lui faisaient peur, droit dans les yeux. Le paysage, tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. <em>

_Il entendit alors, brusquement, son souffle. Dû moins, ce qui semblait être son souffle. Puis tous ses sens revinrent, ainsi qu'une douleur, une peine, horrible, dans la poitrine. Son coeur, ses poumons, plus rien ne marchait. Il tenta d'inspirer, hurlant de douleur à la place. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ses poumons ne répondaient plus à ce que son cerveau ordonnait, implacablement. **Respire. **Il regarda sa chemise, et sentit le sang quitter son visage soudainement lorsqu'il vit la tâche rouge sombre s'étaler sur son torse. **Respire. **Il ne pouvait pas. **Respire ! **Mais non, impossible.  
>Il tomba à genoux en entendant un rire, qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il se replia sur lui-même, ne voulant plus aucune douleur, et surtout pas infligée par cet homme. Il voulait mourir. Il cessa toute tentative de retrouver son souffle. <strong>Meurs. <strong>Il crispa une main, à l'emplacement de son coeur, laissant une faible plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait plus offrir aucun cri à Crawford.  
>Il était sur le point d'aider ces mages, parce que la situation lui avait semblé injuste, bien qu'il ait peur de ces personnes dangereuses. Parce qu'il en avait marre, des missions et des ordres effrayants, dangereux et impossible. Il attendit, paupières closes. Il attendit la mort, avec calme et dignité. Le rire de son maître résonna encore à ses oreilles, dans la nuit qui tombait, noir de jais. Un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant exploser les tympans de José Porla, et éclairant le visage de Crawford Seam. Il riait, encore et toujours, son poignard dégoulinant de sang à la main. Il lécha lentement la lame, la nettoyant. Porla vomit sur la pelouse, sentant la dernière bouffée d'air quitter ses poumons, sa tête tournait, il vomit à nouveau, au pied de Crawford, comme un misérable, un moins que rien. Il tomba alors définitivement au sol, toussant sous le manque d'air, et mourant, sans marquer l'Histoire, avec un grand H.<br>Mais Crawford était, en vérité, hors de lui. Ce salopard, ce petit con de Porla l'avait trahi au dernier moment. Il avait dû le tuer, alors qu'il était son bras droit. Il lâcha le couteau, qui tomba au sol, ratant de quelques millimètres le visage de Porla. Il rit, écrasant le corps du défunt en marchant dessus, retournant à Black Vox. Il n'avait aucune chance d'attraper les mages à présent. Il cracha sur son ancien subordonné, salopard !_

_Il rit encore, pensant à la mort ridicule de ce crétin, et aux visages effarés de ces tapettes de mages.  
>Ils seraient les prochains. <em>

o0o0o0o

Lucy sourit à Natsu tendrement. Le rose racontait avec passion leur emprisonnement, à lui et à Erza. Cette dernière mangeait comme quatre, affamée, sans écouter un mot du récit de son ami. Grey, lui, était allongé, les bras derrière la tête. Il fixait Lucy du coin de l'oeil, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la manière dont elle regardait le dragon slayer. La blonde rit à une énième boutade du jeune homme. Grey soupira, las. Il se redressa sur le petit lit de camp.

-Au fait, Porla est mort, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Natsu sourit soudainement, surexcité.

-Dis moi le nom du saint qui l'a tué, que je lui envoie des fleurs… !

-Crawford.

Natsu blêmit, se calmant aussitôt.

-Oh…

Lucy lança un regard meurtrier à Grey, pour avoir refroidi l'ambiance.

-Tu peux toujours lui envoyer des fleurs avec un parfum mortel… Ça doit exister, non ? tenta-t-elle.

Le rose sourit faiblement, avant de s'étirer.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, réveillez moi demain matin… Pas trop tôt.

Grey acquiesça, tandis qu'Erza grognait son consentement.

Le rose ébouriffa les cheveux de Lucy au passage, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas à même le sol.

La blonde sourit encore plus, avant de se lever.

-Je vais dormir aussi… marmonna-t-elle, sans regarder le mage de glace, qui semblait énervé.

Erza lança les os de sa viande dans les sous-bois, avant d'enlever son armure à l'aide de sa magie

-J'y vais moi aussi… Grey, les deux mecs du conseil pioncent comme des bébés, ça te gêne de veiller ? Réveille-moi quand tu es fatigué, on échangera…

Le brun secoua la tête, fermant les yeux.

-Non, c'est bon, je m'en charge toute la nuit.

-Grey… Tu va être mort demain…  
>-C'est bon.<p>

Erza leva les yeux en ciel en soupirant exagérément, mais n'insista pas. Elle se glissa dans un sac de couchage déniché au fin fond des réserves des deux infiltrés, et sembla s'endormir sur le champ. Grey, lui, sortit de son lit improvisé, et s'installa plus près du feu de camp. Son but était de ne pas s'endormir, il ne devait pas céder à la tentation qu'un lit, même d'appoint, lui offrait. Le feu le réchaufferait cependant, et éloignerait les bêtes sauvages, bien que dans son état d'énervement, un petit combat, même contre un animal, ne serait pas de refus. Il était frustré surtout, par Lucy, et son comportement.

La blonde l'ignorait, se focalisant sur Natsu. Alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble quelques heures auparavant. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il se craqua la nuque, battant difficilement des paupières. L'orage avait cessé.

Il n'était pas jaloux, certainement pas. Jamais. Mais il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle souriait à ce crétin, la manière dont elle riait à ses blagues, alors que le seul contact qu'elle avait avec lui, c'était des regards accusateurs. Il fixa le feu, et ses courbes de toutes les couleurs. La base, au plus près du bois, d'un bleu brillant, vif. Le centre, d'un jaune électrique. Et le reste, flamboyant, entourant et léchant l'air, virant de l'orange clair au rouge profond par moment. Des étincelles presque blanches volaient dans l'air. C'était beau, mis à part le fait que ce soit l'élément de ce crétin de Natsu.

La glace, elle, était presque uniforme, blanche aux reflets bleu clair, brillant de milles feux, comme du diamant. Immuable, ne souffrant ni du temps, ni de l'espace. Juste de la chaleur, destructrice et vulgaire. Et pourtant, même fondante, la glace restait souveraine, belle, fière. Et elle revenait à l'état d'eau, aussi pure que du cristal, coulant doucement, chantonnant, émerveillant les humains, les profanes.

Il sourit doucement, avec mélancolie. Il sentit, entendit plutôt, quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, savant qui était là.

-Grey… souffla Lucy.

Il ne répondit pas, fixant le feu. Il boudait presque.

-Grey… Tu devrais aller te coucher…

Elle parlait avec douceur, sa voix vibrant tendrement dans le presque-silence qui régnait dans l'obscurité, uniquement troublé par le crépitement tendre des flammes. Elle avait une voix magnifique, et Grey eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il resta silencieux.

-Grey… Réponds, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…?

Elle passa un main dans son dos, le caressant doucement, il en eut la chair de poule, et se mordit la joue.

Il posa son front sur ses genoux repliés, croisant ses bras autour de la boule qu'il formait, tel un cocon, une carapace, pour se protéger. Il ne répondait toujours pas.

Elle retira sa main, hésitante, puis il l'entendit se lever, et partir. Il se retînt de hurler, merde ! Quel crétin il faisait ! Elle venait lui parler, il aurait pu s'expliquer, mais voilà qu'il faisait le con, le gamin. Il faillit pousser un cri de frustration. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille, et lui, était un vrai con.  
>Il ne releva pas le visage, à deux doigts de piquer une vraie crise de nerfs, en pleine nuit, dans la forêt. Super.<br>Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans un tel état d'énervement. Mais quelque chose le titillait, quelque chose d'innommable. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, bien que tout proche. Il jura à voix basse, et eut un sursaut de folie en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ses épaules.  
>Il sortit immédiatement le visage de sa carapace, et se déplia, en se redressant.<p>

Lucy se tenait devant lui, un air timide sur le visage. Gentille comme elle l'était, elle lui avait apporté un couverture, qu'elle venait de poser sur les épaules du brun. Il la fixa quelques secondes, sous le choc. Elle se rassit à ses côtés, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Grey… Parles-moi…

Il soupira, et se passa la main à la base de la nuque.

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ? souffla-t-il, à peine audible.  
>Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.<p>

Il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille tomber sur son épaule.

-J'ai passé une soirée horrible, pleine d'émotions, et une fois tout ça terminé, tu me fais la gueule, sanglota-t-elle, vidant son sac. Je.. J'ai cru que tu ne me parlais plu, ou que tu regrettais… Que tu était fâché contre moi… !

Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Elle aussi, était au bord de la crise de nerfs ?

Il réussit à déserrer légèrement la prise de la jeune femme, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Lucy ?

-Oui… ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais, et surtout pas pour moi… Je suis juste un con.

Elle rit doucement, ses larmes coulant toujours contrastant avec son sourire rayonnant.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu vas mal ?

-Non. Je suis juste un idiot, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se retenant de poser une énième question sur l'état de son amant, sachant qu'elle allait se faire rabrouer.

Elle se redressa, et s'apprêta à se lever. Au dernier moment, Grey lui attrapa le menton, et l'embrassa, profondément. Elle se serra contre lui, avant de se dégager doucement, le regard embrumé. Il posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, compris ? déclara-t-il durement.<br>Elle acquiesça, n'en pensant pas un mot, et retourna se coucher sur un dernier sourire.  
>-Ne me déconcentres plus ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, tout en restant discret.<p>

Il entendit son petit rire, à l'autre bout du campement. Il soupira, se retenant avec difficultés de sourire à son tour. Il se passa la main à l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement, et se rassit devant le feu, prêt à veiller toute la nuit.

Le lendemain arriva, et le soleil se leva timidement pointant le bout de son nez à travers la cime des arbres. Il était rouge sang, littéralement.  
>Dranbalt grimaça en apercevant l'astre.<p>

-C'est un mauvais présage, là d'où je viens… Ça signifie que la nuit a été particulièrement sanglante, expliqua-t-il à une Lucy et une Erza très intéressées.

La blonde acquiesça, en avalant un bout de pain, leur unique ingrédient du petit-déjeuner. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Grey, qui avait des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux. Elle failli avaler de travers, et commença à tousser. Erza lui tapa dans le dos, sans économiser sur sa force, et sourit narquoisement au mage de glace.

-Tu as une tête à faire peur, Grey… Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition…

Le brun grogna sans enthousiasme. Lucy se figea en entendant ces quelques mots, et se redressa, le teint blême.  
>-Quelle proposition ?<p>

Titania fronça les sourcils, étonnée que la mage stellaire s'intéresse à cette conversation.

-J'ai proposé à Grey d'échanger sa place au poste de surveillance, cette nuit. Cet idiot a refusé, forcément, l'égo masculin, et tout et tout… En attendant, reprit-elle à l'intention du brun, je t'avais prévenu que tu serais mort.

Grey posa sa tête sur la table, mort de fatigue, il avait réussi à veiller toute la nuit, mais il n'avait plus la moindre once d'énergie. La constellationniste poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait cru un instant que… Attendez, qu'avait-elle cru ? D'où elle pensait à ce genre de choses ? Elle se morigénait intérieurement, lorsque Natsu et Lahar revinrent de la forêt, où ils étaient allés faire un tour, pour inspecter les environs en profondeur.

Le dragon du feu avait l'air sérieux, les sourcils froncés, l'aura bouillonnante. Sa tête des mauvais jours, lorsqu'il apprenait les mauvaises nouvelles. Lahar, quant à lui, avait l'air navré, défaitiste, il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de prendre la parole.  
>-Je… Cette nuit, quelqu'un c'est introduit dans notre camp, et a volé la lacrima vidéo que nous avions récupéré dans le bureau de Crawford, ainsi que plusieurs documents de la plus haute importance… Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut-être, à part un agent de Crawford…<p>

Natsu s'assit brutalement à la petite table. Erza fixait Grey.

-Tu ne t'es pas endormi, tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

Le brun avait les yeux écarquillés, les sens en alerte. Tout était de sa faute, les documents, la lacrima. Tout était de sa faute, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ses coéquipiers ne le frappaient pas. _Tout était de sa faute._

Dranbalt semblait totalement halluciné, ne réalisant pas encore. Lucy se risqua à poser une question, cruciale.

-En quoi consistaient ces documents, et cette lacrima ?

Lahar baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux.

-Ces documents auraient permis d'incriminer Crawford, la presque totalité des membres de la pègres anti-mages et… De stopper la chasse aux fées…

Grey serra les poings, faisant craquer ses jointures, tandis que Lucy sentait les larme poindre aux coins de ses yeux ambrés.  
><em>Et de stopper la chasse aux fées.<em>

-Putain… souffla Natsu.


	16. Chapitre 16

Natsu marchait droit devant, en tête du petit groupe. La forêt était profonde, épaisse et hostile. Les malfrats s'étaient sans doutes enfuis depuis des heures, et ils étaient loin à présent.

Le dragon slayer soupira de lassitude. Il avait été plein d'énergie au début de la recherche, déterminé à trouver ces enfoirés, mais son entêtement s'était vite effiloché après tant de recherches infructueuses.

Il n'avait plus aucune chance de les trouver. Alors pourquoi continuait-il ?

Grey s'approcha dans son dos, avec son ouïe exceptionnelle, Natsu l'avait entendu arriver. Mais il ne réagit pas. Le brun toussota pour signaler sa présence, inutilement.

-Euh… Natsu…

Le jeune homme soupira, et tourna légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui ?

-Je… Natsu, je suis désolé… Si je ne m'étais pas endormi-

-Arrêtes tout de suite ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire.

Le mage de glace haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

-Arrêtes d'essayer de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis.

Grey soupira, las. Pourquoi tout le monde tentait de le réconforter ? Pourquoi souhaitaient-ils tous lui retirer cette culpabilité ?

Bien sûr que c'était sa faute ! Tout ! Même Natsu tentait de le réconforter.

-C'est ma faute, tout le monde le sait. Je me suis endormi comme un con.

Le rose ricana, frustré.

-Personne ne voulait veiller à part toi, nous sommes plus fautifs que toi…

Grey se rappela pourquoi il avait souhaité rester éveillé. Il rougit légèrement. Le mage de feu ne remarqua rien. Natsu enflamma son poing, les sourcils froncés. Il était fou de rage, et se contenait avec difficultés. Il n'en pouvait plus, à l'instant où il verrait ces cons, il leur péterait les dents.

Grey ne ressentait pas la même haine. Il était surtout énervé contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con ! S'endormir ! À un moment pareil !

Il radotait, encore et encore. Il se sentait mal, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il allait exploser.

Natsu fit craquer ses jointures, agacé.

-J'vais les buter.

-Du calme, les garçons…

Lucy arrivait, Erza sur ses talons. Grey soupira.

La blonde posa une main sur le coude de son amant, inquiète. Elle avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle attira légèrement Grey à l'écart, sentant qu'il allait mal.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, de manière à ce que Grey soit le seul à entendre.

Le brun se pencha vers la jeune fille, pour être à sa hauteur.

-Écoute Lucy… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle secoua les mains d'un air dramatique.

-Grey, commence pas à me faire ce coup là ! « Tu ne peux pas comprendre », j'aurais tout entendu !

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-Je me sens tellement mal, c'est _ma _faute, Lucy, entièrement _ma _faute.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle comprenait Grey, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une chose stupide. Et elle sentait qu'il était sur le point d'en faire une.

-Grey, ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter… ! Tu ne changeras rien, mais tu peux nous aider ! Reste avec nous, et aide nous à les localiser !

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, déjà décidé. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, et caressa doucement le haut du crâne de la constellationniste.

-Ça va aller, Lucy… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète !

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Leur discussion devenait houleuse, les deux anciens membres du conseil, ainsi qu'Erza et Natsu les entendaient. Ils semblaient écouter avec attention, tentant de comprendre.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Erza, dubitative.

-Non, rien.

Grey avait répondu précipitamment, un peu trop vite même. Erza avait penché la tête, pas convaincue, tandis que Lucy levait les yeux au ciel.

-Bon… lâcha finalement la rousse.

Et ils continuèrent de marcher, à un rythme soutenu. Dranbalt expliquait à voix basse à Erza qu'ils devaient continuer leur route jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt avant la tombée de la nuit. La mage chevalière acquiesça, et encouragea ses troupes.

-Allez ! On y est presque ! s'exclamait-elle, un peu trop souvent pour que ça soit vrai.

La route était fatigante, Lucy haletait, Natsu ne sentait plus ses jambes, et Grey en avait marre. Seule Titania, Lahar et Dranbalt semblaient en pleine forme. Ils marchaient en discutant à voix basse, la mage chevalière semblait bien s'entendre avec eux.

L'humeur générale était maussade, les évènements récents s'y prêtaient bien. Grey, Natsu et Lucy broyaient du noir, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Grey tentait d'élaborer un plan, pour rattraper son erreur fatale.  
>Natsu voulait juste trouver les coupables, qu'ils se soient échappés le rendait fou.<br>Et Lucy, comme d'habitude, s'inquiétait pour Grey.

La blonde le tenait par la main, se mordillant la lèvre. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui, et elle n'osait pas lui parler, le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'écouterait pas. Il ne l'écouterait ni elle, ni personne. Et lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle expira longuement, soupirant presque. Le brun se tourna furtivement vers elle, étonné. Mais il ne commenta pas, reportant son attention sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent en bordure de forêt aux alentours des minuits, après une journée complète de marche.

-Je suis vanné ! lâcha Natsu, avant de se laisser tomber à même le sol.

Lucy et Erza le soulevèrent, pour le poser sur un matelas. Les trois autres hommes installèrent rapidement le camp, ne mettant en évidence que des objets absolument essentiels et sans valeur. Lahar se passa un main sur le front, essuyant sa sueur.

-Comme ça, c'est parfait !

Dranbalt acquiesça en souriant, tandis que Grey s'asseyait sur le bord d'un des lits de camp. Ils préparèrent un repas rapide, mangeant en silence.  
>L'ambiance était austère, personne n'osait parler, et seul le bruit des couverts venait briser la quiétude. Natsu ronflait, la tête dans un coussin. Ils mangèrent vite, fatigués, et allèrent se coucher.<p>

Une fois tout le monde endormi, c'est là que Grey décida d'agir. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, et pris ses bagages. Si il partait, il n'allait quand même pas les obliger à transporter ses affaires…

Il se dirigea vers la lisière, à la sortie de la forêt, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au camp improvisé. Il revînt, embrassa Lucy sur le front, puis parti en courant. Il allai retrouver ces connards de voleurs, et s'occuper d'eux… Il ne voulait pas mêler ses amis à tout ça, il devait s'en occuper seul, puisque tout était de sa faute. Il partit, définitivement cette fois, et ne se retourna pas. Il arriverait en ville dans quelques heures, là, il commencerait ses recherches.

o0o0o0o0o

Lucy ouvrit un œil, encore dans les vapes. Elle bailla en se redressant, faisant glisser sa mince couverture le long de son corps. Elle sourit à Erza, qui avait une tasse de café à la main. La mage chevalière lui adressa un faible sourire, tandis que la blonde se levait en titubant.

-Bonjour tout le monde… souffla-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir autour de la table. Natsu dormait encore, et seuls les deux mages du conseil étaient réveillés, ainsi que Titania. La rousse semblait amère, ennuyée par quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Lucy.

-Grey est parti.

La blonde resta figée, son sourire toujours accroché aux coins de ses lèvres.

Elle ne réalisa pas de suite.

-Pardon ?!

-Il est parti !

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Son sourire se fana, faisant place à un rictus de colère, de désillusion. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et quelques larmes perlèrent. Elle les essuya prestement, et se leva d'un bond.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai !

Natsu fut réveilla par les vociférations de la jeune femme, il plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation, et resta sur le matelas, relevé sur ses deux coudes.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-NON !

Lucy était toujours debout, et s'éloignait progressivement de la table, les poings serrés.

-Vous vous trompez, il ne peut pas être parti, il…

-Lucy.

Erza s'était levée à son tour, et serra brusquement la constellationniste dans ses bras. Celle-ci abandonna, et se laissa aller, les larmes coulèrent.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais c'était un fait. Grey s'était enfui, comme un lâche, pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, mais pas de cette ampleur. Il l'avait abandonnée.

-Il m'avait promis… sanglota-t-elle.

-Grey s'est fait la malle ?

C'était Natsu, qui venait de comprendre. Il était là, bouche grande ouverte, y croyant à peine. Il soupira, en se passant la main à la base de la nuque, se grattant. Il craqua son cou, avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Sa réaction avait été moins violente que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Lucy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les larmes obstruant sa vision. Elle sanglota un dernière fois, avant de renifler. Erza la lâcha lentement, s'assurant qu'elle tenait le coup. Ou qu'elle n'allait pas partir en courant.

-Ça va, c'est passé… la rassura Lucy.

La rousse acquiesça, avant de se rasseoir. Lucy l'imita, Natsu lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, pour qu'elle se repose contre lui. Elle baissa les yeux timidement, mais s'appuya contre son épaule, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle avait encore les yeux voilés de larmes. Dranbalt se racla la gorge, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans ce petit groupe de mages si soudés. Mais il devait expliquer la situation, et en prendre connaissance. Il jeta un regard en coin à son collègue, qui opina. Bon, fallait y aller.

-Le départ de Fullbuster est un coup dur, on ne s'y attendait pas… Je comprends que ça soit difficile, mais on ne doit pas changer nos plans…

-En bref, il ne faut pas tenter de le retrouver, compléta Lahar.

Lucy hoqueta, mais acquiesça. Dranbalt sourit faiblement, et se pencha vers elle.

-C'était votre copain ?

La blonde faillit s'étrangler avec sa tartine, et secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

-Bien sûr que… Non !

Erza rit doucement, tandis que les mages du conseil se regardaient, interloqués.

-Ah bon… C'est l'impression que j'ai eue… se justifia Dranbalt.

-Et bien c'est une fausse impression… marmonna-t-elle.

Natsu eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé. Il resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Lucy, tandis qu'elle continuait de manger, rouge pivoine. Le brun lui manquait déjà. Mais il était parti… Elle renifla bruyamment, s'essuyant discrètement les yeux avec sa main. Erza soupira de lassitude.

Ils allaient devoir remballer le camp, et rentrer à Fairy Tail. Là, ils devraient informer le Maître de la situation délicate. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, imbécile de Grey… Par amour propre, il les avait foutu dans la merde. En le retrouvant, elle allait lui faire la peau, Lucy ou pas Lucy, c'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter !

La blonde se leva, et commença à remballer ses affaires, bientôt, ils furent tous occupés à ça.

Elle était triste, énervée, bref : à fleur de peau. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

o0o0o0o0o

Makarof sourit en voyant Mirajane rentrer dans son bureau. La jeune femme semblait gênée, et soucieuse.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, ma chère ? demanda-t-il.

-Maître… Il semblerait que nous ayons plusieurs problèmes avec la mission Black Vox.  
>Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.<p>

-C'est à dire ?

La barmaid inspira profondément, obligée de révéler la situation plus que délicate dans laquelle l'équipe de Natsu était.

-Je… Maître, ne vous énervez pas, je vous en prie…

-Mirajane.

Un simple mot, son prénom, prononcé de façon coupante, directe. Un ordre, une inflexion sévère. Elle frissonna. Makarof s'énervait très rarement, et encore plus contre ses enfants. Alors la situation était grave. Elle déglutit, fermant les yeux.

-Je… Les documents ont été volés… José Porla est mort, et Grey s'est désolidarisé du groupe…

Il écarquilla les yeux, se redressant sur son large fauteuil. Il papillonna des yeux, sous le choc. Il s'attendait à ce que tout ne marche pas comme prévu, qu'il y ait des accrocs… Mais pas de cette envergure. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et la rouvrit. Il recommença son petit manège plusieurs fois, ayant l'air d'un poisson rouge. La mage de transformation se tenait toujours là, au centre de la pièce. Elle se triturait les mains, stressée. Makarof reprit enfin la parole.

-Bien, quand arrive-t-il ?

-Le groupe principal arrive dans quelques heures, Maître…

-Tu peux y aller Mira, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Elle s'inclina, étonnée par le ton morne et plat du Maître. La vie semblait l'avoir quittée. Elle soupira en fermant la porte derrière elle, doucement.

En arpentant les couloirs, elle espéra que tout cela n'était pas trop grave, bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'espoirs. En fait, c'était le cas de le dire, la situation était plutôt désespérée.

**Voilà !**

**Alors, je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre T.T**

**Puis, au final, j'ai réussi à en faire un dans mes ordres de longueur, avec de « l'action »**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ^^**


	17. Chapitre 17

Erza soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant la guilde, sa délivrance. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à sourire, mais ce n'était pas l'intention qui manquait. Elle entra d'un pas vif, sans se retourner vers ses coéquipiers. Lucy la suivit, accompagnée de Natsu, tandis que Lahar et Dranbalt se tenaient devant le bâtiment, gênés. Ils n'étaient jamais rentrés à proprement parler dans la guilde, l'intrusion de Dranbalt sous le nom de Mest ne comptant pas à leurs yeux. Lahar se dandina sur ses deux pieds, avant d'inspirer brusquement.

-Bon… On rentre ?

-… Ouais… lâcha son collègue.

Et d'un même pas, ils pénétrèrent à Fairy Tail.

L'ambiance les étonna. Eux qui pensaient qu'elle serait austère, à cause de la Chasse, elle était, au contraire, joyeuse, enjouée. Les mages riaient, buvaient, mangeaient, chantaient… En un mot : s'amusaient. Et les deux ex-espions en furent soufflés. Lahar s'avança vers le bar, reconnaissant Mirajane, il rosit légèrement en s'approchant d'elle.

-Bonjour… souffla-t-il en lui souriant timidement.

La belle barmaid lui fit un sourire étincelant, l'éblouissant, avant de reprendre une expression presque horrifiée.

-Vous êtes tous rentrés… ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui…

Il se souvînt brutalement de la disparition du mage de glace.

-Ah… On a eu un problème mineur…

-Grey n'est pas revenu ?

Lahar ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnés.

-V-vous… Vous savez ça ? Comment-

-On est bien informé.

L'ancien mage du conseil se redressa immédiatement en sentant la présence imposante du mage de foudre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'expression soulagée de Mirajane à son arrivée.

Dranbalt posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

-Lahar… Makarof demande à nous voir…

Le brun à lunettes hocha la tête, suivant son ami dans un dernier regard pour la barmaid, qui souriait tendrement au grand blond.

Il se mordit la joue, il pensa qu'elle l'aimait bien… Apparemment il avait eu tort.

Dranbalt ne se rendit pas compte des tourments de son collègue, et il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du Maître. Il s'arrêta devant une porte discrète, dans un couloir désert. Pas franchement l'endroit où un bureau dictatorial serait attendu. Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé au troisième tournant, cette guilde est un vrai labyrinthe.

Lahar déglutit difficilement, stressé. Il appréhendait la rencontre avec Makarof Drear. Apparemment, le vieil homme était extrêmement impressionnant. Surtout lorsqu'il était énervé, ce qui était sans doute le cas maintenant. Et le brun n'avait pas franchement envie de se retrouver dans une pièce close avec lui.

Dranbalt prit son courage à deux mains, et tourna lentement la poignée de la porte, faisant durer encore et encore ce moment difficile. Puis, la lumière perça à travers le battant, et la porte s'ouvrit.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey fronça les sourcils en s'avançant dans le boulevard. Il mourrait d'envie de retirer sa cape, dans un réflexe inconditionné, et de retirer tous ses vêtements dans le même mouvement. Mais il devait se contenir, et ses mains le démangeaient. Merde. C'était dur !

Il remit en place son capuchon, l'enfonçant un peu plus sur son crâne, cachant son visage. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait porté cette cape… C'était avec Lucy, elle l'avait emmené chez ce vendeur d'objets magiques… Elle avait marchandé son fouet, sans succès. Il retînt un sourire nostalgique, il se sentait pitoyable Même pas une journée sans sa constellationniste préférée, et elle lui manquait déjà atrocement. Mais c'était un chemin qu'il devait faire seul, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Il soupira, accélérant l'allure. À cette heure, ils devraient déjà être rentrés à la guilde… Il avait envie d'être avec eux… Lucy… Natsu, et Erza…

Il bouscula quelques personnes, divaguant complètement dans sa mélancolie. Ouais, il se sentait pitoyable, et il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui… Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et bifurqua discrètement dans une petite ruelle. Il avait une bonne adresse, voire _la_ meilleure adresse, pour trouver les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sourit, en se présentant devant la porte. Il toqua deux petits coups, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement.

-Grey… ?

o0o0o0o0o

Makarof se passa la main sur le front, épuisé. Cette histoire l'agaçait profondément…

-Donc vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Grey peut se trouver… ?

-… Non.

Le vieil homme soupira, quelle histoire de merde ! Trop d'informations lui parvenaient d'un seul coup, et elles étaient loin d'être plaisantes…

-Vraiment aucun indice ? Vous avez bien fouillé l'endroit où se trouvaient ses affaires ? Les alentours du campement ? Le-

-Oui.

La voix d'Erza était tombée, coupante, claire. Ils avaient pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, Grey avait pris soin de ne laisser aucun indice.

-Et il n'a parlé à aucun d'entre vous de son plan ? Son projet ?

Les personnes présentes dans le bureau se tournèrent toutes vers Lucy, qui rougit. Makarof haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'attention qu'on accordait à la jeune constellationniste. Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Je ne sais rien du tout… Il ne m'a rien dit…

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle déclara ces derniers mots. Erza passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que Natsu lui tapotait le haut du crâne.

-Ça va aller… chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tandis qu'elle acquiesçai faiblement.

Dranbalt s'éclairci la gorge, en s'avançant de quelques pas vers le Maître.

-Les documents que nous avions récupéré… ont disparu aussi.

-Je suis au courant, soupira le vieillard en se massant les temps.

Les deux mages du conseil haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

-Comment-

-Mirajane m'a prévenu.

Lahar se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tandis que son collègue abattait ses poings sur le bureau de Makarof.

-Nous devons à tout prix les récupérer ! Lancez une expédition ! Agissez ! Vous semblez totalement inconscient des risques ! La perte de ces documents… C'est juste que… Vous semblez complètement indifférent par rapport à ça, alors que Fullbuster vous accapare…

Makarof ferma les yeux tandis que son corps se tendait. Erza plissa les yeux, sentant venir le danger. Natsu tira légèrement Lucy en arrière. Cette dernière fixait le Maître avec de grands yeux, elle tenta de prévenir Lahar de calmer son ami, sans succès, l'homme à lunettes ne sembla pas entendre ses appels murmurés.

-Je dois vous rappeler que Fullbuster a décidé de son propre chef de partir ? Il a fui, il doit aller très bien… Je veux dire, nous avons des priorités !

Makarof rouvrit lentement les yeux, et fixa froidement l'homme colérique qui se tenait devant lui. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, avant de pincer les lèvres.

-Sortez de mon bureau.

Dranbalt ouvrit si grand les yeux qu'on aurait pu croire que ses globes oculaires allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Je vous demande pardon… ? balbutia-t-il

-Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement, où je vous jure que je vais perdre mon sang froid.

Lahar s'exécuta sans un regard pour Dranbalt, tandis que celui-ci reculait de quelques pas, tremblotant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Makarof ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé, et là, le Maître avait encore gardé son calme. Mais l'explosion avait été proche… Il se demanda distraitement à quoi ressemblait le doyen lorsqu'il pétait un câble. Se rendant compte qu'il était encore au milieu de la pièce, bras ballant, il sortit précipitamment, et souffla longuement une fois dans le couloir, sentant la tension présente dans cette salle s'envoler de ses épaules.

La porte claqua dans son dos, et il fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, soulagé d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve. Il se décolla du mur, et parti à la recherche de Lahar, qui s'était déjà carapaté.

Makarof tremblait de fureur, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Erza s'assit avec précaution dans un des fauteuils en face de lui, et soupira de lassitude.

-Calmez-vous Maître… Il n'a pas compris, c'est tout, c'est normal.

Le vieil homme lança un regard meurtrier à Titania à travers ses doigts.

-Ne t'avises de répéter une seule fois devant moi que des papiers et des lacrimas sont plus importants qu'une vie humaine, qu'un ami.

La rousse s'affala contre son dossier, arborant un sourire défaitiste.

-Il ne pouvait pas comprendre… C'est normal, il n'a jamais passé suffisamment de temps à la guilde, même si il est resté loyal à Fairy Tail, il a vécu au Conseil durant des années…

Makarof se pinça l'arête du nez, les paupières closes.

-Ça ne l'a pas influencé sur son orientation, sur son sens de la justice… En revanche, il n'a pas la même perception de la valeur d'une vie humaine que nous… finit Erza.

-Je sais tout ça… Je trouves cependant cette façon de voir les choses répugnante…

Elle sourit en se relevant, heureuse de voir Makarof redescendre en pression. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres, pour en ouvrir une. L'air frais entra immédiatement dans la pièce, l'illuminant de lumière. Lucy se releva, une main sur le front pour empêcher l'éclat du soleil couchant de l'aveugler.

Natsu ricana en s'allongeant dans le grand sofa.

-Enlève immédiatement tes sales pieds de mon canapé, gamin ! vociféra Makarof.

Le rose hurla de rire, tandis que Lucy le faisait rouler par terre. Il tomba dans un bruit mat, Erza regardait la scène en souriant, amusée. Son équipé commençait à se remettre, doucement, mais sûrement. À l'instant où elle reverrait Grey, elle le défoncerait. Ce petit imbécile égoïste… Elle soupira, et croisa le regard encore voilé de tristesse de Lucy. Elle lui sourit malicieusement, la blonde lui rendit la pareille, avec moins d'éclat cependant, tandis qu'elles sautaient toutes les deux sur le dragon de feu pour lui faire payer son insolence. Il hurla de désespoir lorsqu'elles commencèrent à le chatouiller, il avait les larmes aux yeux, se retenant jusqu'à l'étouffement de rire. Makarof s'était mis debout sur son bureau pour mieux observer la scène, un grand sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Il aimait vraiment ses enfants… Même les plus insupportables, et les plus intrépides… et les plus stupides aussi.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey refusa en grimaçant la tasse de thé que Meldy lui proposa.

-Désolé… Je suis pas fan de thé…

La jeune fille sourit en reposant la boisson sur la petite table d'appoint. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le petit canapé, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit…

Le brun déglutit en se grattant le cuir chevelu, il eut un petit rire gêné.

-En fait… Je suis venu pour parler à Jellal… Je pense qu'il peut m'aider…

L'adolescente plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

-C'est une mission de ta guilde ?

-… Oui, en quelque sorte.

Grey croisa les doigts, espérant qu'elle ne décèlerait pas le semi-mensonge. Après tout, il n'avait pas complètement menti… Il faisait ça pour la guilde, c'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Meldy se leva, et posa sa soucoupe et sa tasse sans délicatesse sur la table basse, la petite assiette se fêla. Elle fronça les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me dévoiles pas toute la vérité… Grey Fullbuster… Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais un lien spécial avec Ul -et là je parle de ma Ul, pas de ta prof- que je vais t'épargner !

Le brun grimaça, et incita la rose à se rasseoir d'un mouvement de main. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sentant qu'elle avait gagné, puis elle reprit sa tasse à deux mains, avalant une gorgée, impatiente.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur place, bien qu'elle soit assise.

-Ça va, ça va… Je vais te raconter…

-Meldy ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

La jeune fille blêmit, mais pas autant que Grey. Le mage de glace semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de se préparer avant la venue de Jellal, mais le mage stellaire était apparemment rentré plus tôt que prévu…

-Meldy ? Ça va ?!

Elle se racla la gorge, se redressant imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

-Oui, oui ! Tout va bien !

-Je peux rentrer ?

Elle jeta un regard paniqué au mage de glace qui haussa les épaules, une moue défaitiste sur les lèvres. Elle inspira longuement, avant de se lever, faisant craquer le vieux bois du fauteuil.

-Oui, rentre Jellal…

**Avant toute chose… Désolée pour le retard **

**Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspi' ! 0_0**

**En plus, je n'ai quasiment pas allumé mon ordi du weekend, ni de la semaine précédente… T.T**

**Bref, je m'excuse encore u.u Et j'espère que le prochain chap' mettra moins de temps à venir ! ^^ **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ^^**


	18. Chapitre 18

Jellal fronça les sourcils en voyant Grey Fullbuster dans son salon.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je peux t'expliquer… sourit Meldy avec ironie.

Manifestement, elle s'amusait énormément. Elle trouvait la situation cocasse, et voir Grey dans le pétrin rajoutait au ''charme'' qu'elle y trouvait. Le mage stellaire retira son masque et son bonnet, qu'il utilisait toujours pour rester discret, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils en velours. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, las.

-Que veux-tu… ? Est-ce que…

-Rien est arrivé à Erza, déclara rapidement le mage de glace.

Jellal rosit légèrement, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
>-Je n'allait pas demander ça… marmonna-t-il.<p>

Meldy ricana, avant de se taire en recevant le regard meurtrier de Jellal. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre.

-Donc… Tu étais venu pour quoi ?

-Je… Je sais que tu es au courant de… pas mal de choses…

-Crache le morceau.

Meldy leva les yeux au ciel en partant, elle était curieuse, mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Elle claqua la porte en sortant du salon, Jellal se massa l'arête du nez, exaspéré.

-Je crois bien qu'elle fait sa crise d'adolescence.

Grey dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il déglutit avant de prendre la parole, exposant la situation et le problème majeur qu'elle imposait.

-Donc… J'ai besoin de retrouver des documents, qui viennent de Black Vox. On les avait subtilisé, mais quelqu'un nous les a repris. On ne sait pas qui c'est, ni où est cette personne. Mais ces documents ont disparu.

Jellal hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Il soupira, en se massant toujours l'arête du nez.

- Il y a une flopée de personnes qui serait intéressée par ce type de documents… Même si je ne connaît pas leur nature… Mais il n'y a qu'une chose à retenir à propose de cette prison : _tout ce qui sort de Black Vox y revient toujours._

Grey papillonna du regard, tandis que Jellal ouvrait les yeux.

-Donc… Si j'ai bien compris… souffla le brun.

-Tu dois y retourner pour récupérer ces documents, termina le mage stellaire.

o0o0o0o0o

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

-Retourner à Black Vox ?! Vous avez un petit coup dans le nez ou quoi ?!

Makarof soupira, tandis que Natsu abattait son poing sur son bureau. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-J'aimerai bien que les mages de cette guilde arrête d'essayer de détruire cette table, déclara-t-il froidement.

Natsu serra la mâchoire, se retenant de hurler sur le vétéran. Erza était tranquillement assise sur le canapé, ne protestant pas. Lucy se tourna vers elle dans une envolée de cheveux blonds.

-Tu ne dis rien ?! Ça ne te fais rien de savoir qu'on va retourner dans cette prison de malheur ?!

La rousse inspira lentement, avant de jeter un regard à ses camarades.

-Je pense qu'on a pas d'autre solution pour retrouver Grey. C'est logique, s'il cherche la lacrima ainsi que les papiers, il a dû retourner vers leur lieu de conservation d'origine… C'est du pur bon sens.

Lucy pinça les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. La possibilité de peut-être revoir Grey, ou bien la possibilité de peut-être revoir Crawford… Ou bien la possibilité de peut-être retrouver ces documents… Elle commença à suffoquer, et hoqueta pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle toussa, Natsu lui tapota doucement le dos.

-Merci… marmonna-t-elle.

Le rose lui sourit, tandis que Titania se levait. Elle se rapprocha du bureau du Maître. Elle avait l'air morte de fatigue, comme si elle manquait sérieusement de sommeil -ce qui était sans doute le cas- et des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux. Malgré ça, elle restait magnifique et impressionnante. Lucy se surprit à sourire.

-Maître… Je ne veux pas que le drame de la dernière fois se reproduise. Sous aucun prétexte.

Makarof hocha la tête, passant une main dans sa chevelure éparse. Il était anxieux, c'était évident.

-Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris des mesures plus poussées, il n'y a aucun risque… Normalement.

Natsu ricana, en retrait. Ils l'avaient tous compris, mesures de sécurité ou pas, il irait se battre pour ces documents volés, histoire de démolir Crawford pour de bon.

Lucy soupira.

-Bien, allons-y.

-Yosh ! s'exclama Natsu, en sortant en courant du bureau.  
>Makarof ronchonna dans sa barbe en se levant, faisant craquer le vieux bois de son fauteuil. Ils n'auraient qu'une chance de récupérer ces documents sur la Chasse aux Fées. Une seule erreur, et c'était la fin. Le Maître de Fairy Tail espéra ardemment que Grey ne foutrait pas tout en l'air.<p>

o0o0o0o0o

Lucy frissonna en apercevant les murs imposant de Black Vox. Ça avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui… Mais elle se sentait particulièrement faible face à ce symbole de la force de Crawford Seam.

Cet homme était répugnant… Mais diablement intelligent et puissant. Il avait réussi à jouer sur deux tableaux durant des années, jamais Lucy n'aurait deviné que tout était sa faute si elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cette clairière, entouré de cadavres.

Elle savait maintenant à qui appartenaient ces corps. Elle l'avait compris avec l'histoire de son père, et de tout le clan Heartfilia.

Des hommes d'affaires.

Des hommes d'affaires trop puissants pour la pègre anti-mages. Des hommes d'affaires qui représentaient une menace pour cette organisation. Alors, forcément, utiliser le prétexte du danger de la magie et du Conseil pour s'en débarrasser…

Lucy hoqueta, toujours dans le fiacre. Natsu dormait, à moitié comateux, sur les genoux d'Erza. Aucun des deux ne firent attention à elle. Makarof, Mirajane, et les deux mages du Conseil se trouvaient dans une autre calèche, sous le couvert des arbres.

Mais Lucy venait de comprendre la raison de toute cette mascarade. Toute cette chasse… Toute cette peur…

Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Rien du tout, à personne. Parce qu'il lui faudrait révéler que son père était mort par sa faute, et sa mère aussi. Il lui faudrait révéler qu'elle avait été mêlée à tout ça…

Et elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle frissonna à nouveau. Les fiacres s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de roues, tandis que les chevaux ruaient. Lucy ricana intérieurement. Apparemment, même eux sentaient les mauvaises ondes émanant de la prison.

La mage constellationniste se demanda soudainement qui étaient les prisonniers de Black Vox. Étaient-ils des mages mauvais, criminels, qui avaient été jugés en bonne et due forme ? Ou bien juste des otages de la mafia ?

Peut-être que, finalement, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Ça lui faisait peur.

Natsu se releva doucement, de la bave au coin des lèvres. Il avait les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille, comme quelqu'un qui sortait d'une mauvaise nuit. Il bailla bruyamment, se récoltant le poing d'Erza entre les côtes.

-Soit moins bruyant… siffla-t-elle avant de sortir en sautant de la calèche.

-Mmh… On est arrivé ? demanda-t-il à Lucy.

Elle le trouva adorable au réveil, comme un petit enfant. Elle lui sourit.

-Oui, il est à peine deux heures du matin… Je comprends que tu sois fatigué.

-Je… Je vais me réveiller… marmonna le mage de feu en détournant le regard.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, avant de sourire, comme le grand gamin qu'il était. Apparemment, la vision de Black Vox le réjouissait plus que Lucy. La blonde grimaça, tandis qu'il riait.

-Génial… Cet enfoiré de Crawford va enfin se recevoir mon poing dans sa sale gueule… murmura Natsu.

La constellationniste soupira, cachant la tension et la frayeur implacable qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque mètres les rapprochant de la prison. Elle sortit en sautant du fiacre, très vite suivie par le dragon. Elle frissonna pour la troisième fois, de froid cette fois. La température n'excédait pas les cinq degrés, et les mages venaient de Magnolia, ville où il faisait relativement chaud. En bref, leurs habits ne les couvraient absolument pas assez par rapport à la fraîcheur ambiante. Seul Natsu semblait à l'aise, son pouvoir régulant automatiquement sa température corporelle.

-Bon… Il est temps qu'on rentre… déclara Makarof à voix basse, cependant, tout le monde l'entendit.

Mirajane avait le sourire, comme à son habitude, mais pourtant, son expression était différente. Quelque chose de plus résolu, de plus dur dans son regard… Elle était prête à se battre si il le fallait, à se battre pour que toute cette chasse stupide s'arrête.

Natsu jeta un regard au Maître, puis se glissa par l'ouverture dans le mur d'enceinte. Très vite, Erza le suivit, puis Lahar et Dranbalt. Enfin, Makarof s'y immisça à son tour. Finalement, seule la barmaid et Lucy restaient là, dehors, sans se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Lucy, par peur, Mirajane, par besoin de sérénité.

Elle voulait faire le vide, afin de pouvoir donner le meilleur d'elle même, ne pas gaffer, et mener à bien sa mission. Elle voulait réussir, sans être un poids pour son équipe.

-Je suis morte de peur.

C'était Lucy, elle parlait d'une vois atone. Elle était pâle, mais elle ne tremblait plus. Elle regarda Mirajane, sourit tristement, puis rentra dans la brèche.

La blanche resta là quelques secondes de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Lucy ressentait. Mais elle pouvait tenter d'imaginer, et c'était tout simplement horrible. La culpabilité, la jalousie, la tristesse… Tout ça, et bien d'autres sentiments encore, qui se mélangeaient, s'exacerbaient. Mirajane n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la blonde pouvait supporter ça, depuis le départ de Grey, et peut-être encore avant cela.

Elle haussa les épaules, et entra à son tour dans Black Vox, prête à débuter sa mission.

o0o0o0o0o

Crawford rit doucement, en regardant son écran. Ces mages… ils étaient vraiment stupides. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils pénétraient dans sa prison… Il grimaça en pensant qu'ils en étaient sortis deux fois. D'abord ce mage blond, de la foudre… Le petit-fils de Makarof, n'est-ce pas ? Il était puissant… Un peu trop… Si son ''papi'' ne le couvait pas ainsi, il s'en serait déjà débarrassé. Ensuite, ce petit groupe… Et bien, à cause d'eux, il avait dû tuer Porla… Et la petite Heartfilia, la toute dernière du clan, s'était échappée. Il soupira, avant de ricaner. Jouer le grand méchant lui plaisait bien, mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette fois, les mages de Fairy Tail ne s'échapperaient pas, ils ne s'échapperaient plus jamais. Et on entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux, une fois que Crawford s'en serait occupé.  
>Il appela son nouveau bras droit, qui n'était auparavant qu'une simple main d'oeuvre. Il était sûr que lui, au moins, ne le trahirait pas.<p>

-Nadal… Va accueillir nos invités.

-Oui, Maître Crawford… souffla-t-il.

Crawford posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait bien s'amuser… il était à deux doigts de demander une boisson et de quoi manger.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la petite Heartfilia apparaître à l'écran.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas dans les plus long, mais il installe ''l'acte final'' de cette fiction ^^**_

_**Je suis (bizarrement) soulagée de me dire que cette fic est presque finie !**_

_**C'était un projet assez important, surtout que j'ai dû me tenir à une ligne de scénario à peu près fluide… Et plausible ^^**_

_**J'aimerai remercier Fullby (GreyFullbuster2a) pour ses reviews toujours super cool et motivantes ! xD**_

_**Tu m'as bien faite rire ! (ce qui n'est pas chose facile u.u)**_

_**Merci à toi ! Et à vous toutes ! ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer u.u**_

_**(J'ai écrit ce chapitre à pas d'heure, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, même après la relecture . )**_

_**À la prochaine !**_


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2015 ! (en retard, je vous l'accorde T.T)**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous satisfera ^^**_

_**Une autre NDA à la fin ! ^^**_

Lucy était morte de peur. Les couloirs sombres, humides et suintants semblaient se refermer contre elle, tandis qu'un sentiment de claustrophobie inégalable s'emparait d'elle. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur, sans que personne ne se rende compte de son malaise, étant bonne dernière du petit groupe. Mirajane l'avait dépassée dès qu'elle avait débarqué du trou, elle avait couru pour rattraper le maître, qui menait ses mages. Et la constellationniste se retrouvait au fin fond de la ribambelle silencieuse, à attendre avec morosité et anxiété sa mort prochaine.

Parce qu'elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Réellement pas. Elle déglutit en accélérant le pas, elle était en train de se faire sérieusement dépasser, Natsu qui courait devant elle creusait l'écart. Elle haletait, sa course étant toujours plus rapide, son sac à dos cognant fortement contre sa colonne, un objet pointu l'écorcha à travers le tissu épais du sac. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fort, pour ne pas crier. Elle devait rester forte, elle n'allait pas faire d'enfantillages pour si peu… Quand même pas.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir plus large que l'espèce de tunnel qu'ils arpentaient jusque là. Lucy soupira de bonheur en sentant de l'air plus frais parvenir à ses poumons, ça faisait du bien… L'objet pointu titilla un peu plus ses côtes, la rappelant à l'ordre, et elle étouffa un nouvel hurlement. Elle était quasiment sûre de saigner… Comment un des objets inoffensifs qu'elle avait amené pouvait lui faire un mal de chien à travers le tissu, sans même le transpercer… ? Elle grogna en courant plus vite encore, tout ça lui rappelait sa dernière fuite… Cette fois là, ça avait été pour sortir de Black Vox, sûrement pas pour y pénétrer. Voilà comment l'impensable arrivait… Ils se ruaient tous dans la base ennemie, et Lucy trouvait ça incroyablement stupide. À ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de la témérité. Ils se mettaient tous en danger, en danger de mort.

Mais Lucy ne les aurait abandonnés pour rien au monde, ils étaient sa famille, ses amis. Des personnes chères et précieuses, et elle voulait les protéger. Mais… si elle n'arrivait pas à les protéger… Alors elle mourrait avec eux.

Et la douleur s'envola à cette résolution, elle parvînt même à rejoindre Natsu, qui lui sourit.

-Ça va, Luce ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Il courait quand même drôlement vite, Salamander… Il le sentit, et ralentit légèrement, pour se mettre à son rythme. Le dragon slayer semblait aller parfaitement bien, il n'y avait ni peur, ni colère dans ses yeux. Juste l'attente, l'anticipation, avant un acte de barbarie qui le soulagerait de toute cette tension. Personne, dans le monde des mages, ne regretterait Crawford. Personne. Son élimination serait un bienfait pour l'humanité toute entière même… Alors… Pourquoi Lucy ne se sentait ni heureuse, ni soulagée à l'idée de voir la vie quitter ses petits yeux de fouine ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rire, à l'image de son corps froid et mort ? Ça la terrifiait. Cet homme… Cet homme immonde… Elle voulait le voir mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tout ça…

Elle réfléchissait trop, mais ça l'obsédait. Elle avait peur, de tout. De Crawford, de Black Vox, de Grey, de sa guilde. L'angoisse était présente dans la moindre cellule de son corps. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas voir le créateur de toute cette angoisse mourir ?

Elle trébucha, trop inattentive à la route qu'elle devait emprunter.

-Luce… Fais attention à où tu marche, tu pourrais te faire mal…. lança Natsu, en la soutenant par le bras pour la redresser.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. Elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre, elle allait soit rendre ses tripes, soit rendre son âme. Au choix.

Puis, brutalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, tous. Makarof était devant, un cercle respectueux s'était dessiné naturellement autour de lui. Le Maître avait les sourcils froncés, il se tenait face à un mur.

_Il se tenait face à un mur._

Attendez… la mage stellaire compris immédiatement, beaucoup plus vite que ses camarades. Makarof tapa deux petits coups contre la paroi de pierre, juste avant que Lucy ne le prévienne. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

-Non ! C'est un piège ! hurla-t-elle.

Personne n'eut le temps de l'écouter, lorsque les troupes de Crawford se présentèrent à l'autre bout du couloir, les acculant.

-Bonsoir, mes chers mages.

Et Lucy s'évanouit.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey jeta un regard circonspect à Jellal.

-C'est ça ton moyen de transport ''magique'' … grogna-t-il

-Je ne l'entendais pas dans le sens propre du terme… Tu ne trouve pas ça cool ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en regardant la moto qui se tenait devant lui. Il sourit en voyant les SE-plugs.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait encore… Ça fait plaisir d'en voir !

Jellal rit doucement en caressant la carrosserie.

-Alors, c'est d'accord ? Sinon, je la reprends tu sais… Ça ne me pose _aucun _problème.

-Rêves pas non plus… ricana le mage de glace.

Il enfourcha la moto, éjectant Jellal, et démarra en trombes. Ça faisait une éternité, semblait-il, qu'il n'avait pas pu monter sur ce genre de véhicules. Ça faisait du bien, le vent dans les cheveux… l'adrénaline dans les veines… la respiration qui devient sifflante… le coeur qui bat à toute vitesse…

Et il accéléra, à travers la forêt vierge. Il entendit la voix de Jellal au loin, un cri inaudible et incompréhensible. Il rit, sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait. C'était puéril, mais il voulait profiter de ce moment de détente, avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Plus il avançait, plus Black Vox se rapprochait. Et ça le stressait, or il avait pris la bonne ? Mauvaise ? Enfin bref, il avait pris l'habitude de rire lorsqu'il était stressé. Même si les rires stressés et forcés étaient, de loin, les rires les plus flippants. Il pencha la tête en arrière, sans regarder son chemin. Il était un pilote bien trop doué pour s'inquiéter d'un quelconque accident, mais il se reprit et, par mesure de précaution, fit plus attention à l'itinéraire. Il fonçait dans les sous-bois, n'apercevant plus qu'une commette verte ahurissante d'éclat qui lui tapissait la rétine, comme un matelas de mousse. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, à cause de la vitesse. Il les essuya vivement, aussitôt de nouvelles se recréèrent. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, agacé, et ralentit. Ses yeux s'asséchèrent enfin, heureusement, il avait horreur de pleurer.

À chaque fois, les gens s'attroupaient autour de lui…

«_ Ça va Grey ? _» « _Tu as mal ? _» «_ Tu es triste ?_ «_ Ta maman te manque ?_ » «_ Montres-moi ta blessure… _» « _Il ne faut pas pleurer, mon enfant… _» «_ Tout va bien…_ » « _Ça va passer, mon chéri…_ »

Rien ne l'insupportait plus que ce surplus de gentillesse hypocrite… C'était vraiment une plaie, qu'il suffise que les gens aperçoivent de l'eau sur un visage pour qu'il vienne réconforter la personne, tout dégoulinant de sollicitude surfaite.

_Oui il allait bien, non il n'avait pas mal, non il n'était pas triste, bien sûr que sa mère lui manquait puisqu'elle était morte, il n'était pas blessé, il pleurait s'il voulait, non tout n'allait pas bien, et oui ça allait passer, dû moins en apparence… _

Il reprit sa respiration interne, et externe, puis souffla longuement. Ça faisait du bien, un exutoire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où et comment il aurait explosé sinon… Comme quoi, les balades à moto lui avaient vraiment manqué… !

Ça le détendait perceptiblement. L'air frais lui avait manqué, ironiquement. Il accéléra de nouveau, se penchant sur sa moto, se fondant en elle, ne faisait plus qu'un. Un sourire fit lentement son apparition sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reconnaissait la forêt entourant la prison magique.

_Il y était presque. _

Les documents seraient bientôt de nouveau à lui, et il pourrait enfin retourner à la guilde, il pourrait revoir Lucy.

Il débraya, passant à la vitesse supérieure.

o0o0o0o0o

Lucy émergea doucement, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant le crâne. Elle posa immédiatement ses doigts sur ses tempes, se redressant dans un mouvement souple.

Les murs tremblaient devant elle, se déformant, comme de la gelée. Elle grimaça, un goût de bile remontant lentement le long de sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, soulevée par un haut-le-coeur. Elle faillit vomir, se retenant avec peine, milles couleurs, des plus nauséabondes au plus belles, se jouant devant ses yeux.

Elle attendit quelque chose, une main secourable lui tapotant le dos, un mot de bienveillance. Mais rien, rien ne vînt. Juste le silence pesant et l'humidité suintante, les murs dansant toujours la samba. Et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers le plafond, anxieuse, tandis que son estomac semblait se tendre et se relâcher à la vitesse de la lumière comme bon lui semblait. Rien. Rien du tout.

Pas de plafond, pas de ciel non plus. Rien, le vide.

Oh, elle avait conscience qu'elle s'était évanouie, qu'elle était dans les vapes, à deux doigts de rendre ses tripes.

Mais quand même… Rien.

Elle se gratta la base de la nuque distraitement, lorgnant vers le haut, se concentrant pour ne pas vomir soudainement. Elle se sentait terriblement, incroyablement, horriblement mal. La nausée était tellement forte qu'elle en était presque effrayante.

Puis une gifle, puissante.

Et elle retomba au sol.

-Putain… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. En fait, elle aurait préféré mourir à cet instant, plutôt que de rester dans cet endroit inconnu, sale et sombre avec une personne qui voulait la détruire à grands coups de pieds. Au moins, le seul point positif, sa nausée avait disparu. Mais le sol et les murs tremblaient toujours, moins certes, mais toujours. Des petites licornes vomissant des arc-en-ciel auraient pu apparaître que ça ne l'aurait même pas étonnée.

-Arrêtez de la frapper ! hurla un voix familière.

Tiens ? On lui parlait… ou on parlait d'elle ?

Un coup, dans les côtes cette fois. Elle entendit, dans le lointain, un craquement sourd. Un bruit mat de quelque chose qui tombe. Ah, ça c'était elle, qui tombait.

Eh ! Mais ça faisait un mal de chien ! Quelqu'un parlait, tandis qu'elle tentait d'une main tremblante de se masser le flanc.

-Arrêtez, elle est sans défense ! Espèce de salaud !

Mmh… Quelqu'un la défendait… Elle avait l'impression de tout percevoir à travers des couches et des couches de barbes à papa. C'était vraiment très, très, très désagréable.

Eh ! Mais c'était Erza qui hurlait ! Elle aussi d'ailleurs, ça devait être la douleur. Elle devait être shootée aux calmants… Ou à la drogue. Ou alors, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour s'évanouir…

Un nouveau coup, le monde reprenait sa réalité. Les murs semblaient enfin faits de pierre, rigide et solide. Le sol aussi qui, par ailleurs, était très inconfortable. Elle sentit son crâne se vriller en deux lorsque les coups plurent, vainement, elle tenta de protéger son visage, ses mains n'apportant qu'un maigre rempart face à la violence qui se déchaînait sur elle. Elle pleurait, le visage en sang. Elle devait bien avoir quelques côtes cassées.

Une voix. Un ordre. Un mot, annoncé d'une voix coupante et froide, avec une inflexion d'amusement. Une once de plaisir pervers aussi, de voir quelqu'un se faire frapper.

-Assez.

Et tout s'arrêta. Lucy reprit sa respiration pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait de longues minutes. Sa vision était légèrement floue, tout vibrant un peu, comme par magie. Elle s'accrocha au mur comme à une bouée, s'écorchant les mains contre la roche dure et rugueuse. Sa gorge brûlait, d'avoir trop hurlé et pleuré. Mais un bourdonnement surplombait cet amas de sentiments. Et le silence dans la pièce ne lui échappait pas malgré ce bruit de fond. Sa respiration était puissante, les poumons comme remplis de tabasco. Elle déglutit lentement, réussissant enfin à se lever, ses jambes tremblaient toujours, elle grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, son visage se crispant d'un coup, tendu. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de cassé à ce niveau là. Elle entendit d'autres respirations à côté d'elle. C'était fou comme tout lui parvenait avec un précision monstre, sa clairvoyance atteignant son paroxysme. Dire que quelques secondes auparavant, elle aurait été incapable de dire son nom et son âge… Elle sentit son estomac se soulever à nouveau, apparemment, la nausée était plus tenace que ce qu'elle pensait…

Elle se tourna lentement vers les personnes présentes, répertoriant les ennemis et les amis.

Mirajane, Erza, Makarof. Amis.

Ces hommes aux visages étranges. Ennemis.

Natsu, Lahar, Dranbalt. Amis.

Crawford Seam. Ennemi.

Elle ne sursauta même pas en voyant le visage de cet homme. Elle sourit même. Elle convint qu'elle devait être complètement shootée. Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Crawford souriait lui aussi, il semblait énormément s'amuser. Comme si on lui avait apporté le plus beau cadeau du monde, le matin de Noël. La plus jeune des Heartfilia sur un plateau d'argent. Et bientôt, elle serait morte.

Il gloussa d'anticipation, se récoltant le regard fou de rage de Natsu. Le dragon slayer semblait se retenir de hurler, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit. Lucy fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que cet empaffé de Crawford avait fait durant son ''sommeil'' ? Elle remarque les menottes, qu'ils avaient tous aux poignets. Même Makarof en avait, alors qu'il semblait évanoui lui aussi. C'était _ce _type de menottes. Ces menottes qui étaient assez puissantes pour absorber toute magie d'un organisme, mais également capables de résister aux tentatives pour les casser. On ne pouvait aucunement les briser, ni par la force physique, ni par la magie.

Le silence se prolongea, tandis que la constellationniste plongeait le regard vers le sol, ses sens semblaient revenir peu à peu à la normale, sa vision n'était plus aussi perçante à présent, et son cerveau descendait peu à peu de son univers lointain, rempli de fumée et d'autres substances étranges.

Crawford pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant perdre son air joyeux.

-Alors, Mlle Heartfilia ?

La blonde releva la tête, toujours collée au mur, auquel elle s'agrippait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite. Son intonation était légèrement rauque, la faute à ce sale bourreau. Elle pouvait deviner grâce au sang sur ses chaussures que c'était l'espèce de géant uniquement fait de muscles qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

-Je vous ai demandé ce que vous pensiez de l'accueil ? répéta-t-il poliment, un sourire courtois accroché aux lèvres.

Lucy crut halluciner. Cet espèce de… Elle retint le sifflement de rage qui manqua de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il rit, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Je dois l'avouer, nous avons eut beaucoup de mal à vous contenir tous… Votre… ''faiblesse soudaine'' nous a été d'une grande aide, je dois vous remercier pour cela, j'en conviens…

Et il s'inclina légèrement devant Lucy, bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si elle aurait pu, elle lui aurait craché dessus. Mais Crawford semblait estimer que, même dans cet état, des mages pouvaient être dangereux. Alors il était caché derrière plusieurs lignes de gardes, bien que son visage lunaire et luisant de sueur dépasse des casques des soldats.

La mage aux clés se sentit coupable. Ils auraient sûrement eut une chance de s'en sortir, si elle n'était pas tombée dans les pommes… Elle grimaça à nouveau, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Crawford claqua des doigts, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois vous éliminer depuis tant d'années, mademoiselle… Tant d'années, et enfin, vous êtes ici. Là où est votre place, et vous allez mourir, devant moi, par ma faute, et devant vos amis qui, gagnés par l'esprit de vengeance, n'auront plus qu'une seul but après cela : me tuer…

Il éclata de rire, tandis que deux soldats aux allures aussi imposantes que le bourreau s'avançaient vers la jeune femme, qui hurla un dernière fois de terreur.

_**Je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre T.T**_

_**Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, j'étais surchargée de travail ! (que je n'ai toujours pas terminé d'ailleurs) **_

_**Mais nous revoilà, avec un chapitre tout chaud sorti du four (expression passablement nulle, je vous l'accorde xD)**_

_**Alors… Que va-t-il arriver à notre petite Lucy ?**_

_**Que fais donc Grey ? (à part s'éclater à moto xD)**_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre u.u**_

_**(Je fais beaucoup trop de passages penchant vers l'horreur, décidément j'ai attrapé le virus après Haunted Mansion O_O )**_

_**À la prochaine ! ^^**_


End file.
